A Happy Mistake
by sugarplum505
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been best friends for 20 years. What happens when they drink a little too much at an event and end up with Sam pregnant? Can these two continue to be just friends or will the miracle of life change that?
1. Prologue

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the story line and any original characters.

Authors Note: Wow, my first story. I can't believe it, I never let people read my work unless it's for school so this is huge. I'm sorry if it's bad. :)

Prologue:

The piercing sound of the telephone woke a 25 year old Freddie Benson up from his indefinite dreams. He ruffled his coffee brown hair between his fingers while he stumbled out of his bed. "Hello?" Freddie said into the phone.

"Morning, sweetie! I was just calling to remind you that I am expecting you and Samantha at the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner tonight." Replied Marissa Benson soon to be Marissa Clayhill.

"Of course, are you sure you still want Sam to come?"

"Yes, she's matured and I don't want you to be lonely. Is she awake yet?"

"I doubt it. It's only 6:30 in the morning. She is probably still sound asleep in her room"

"Ok, make you two are on time. Especially her."

"Yeah. I have to go make breakfast; I have a big day at work today." Freddie responded.

"Oh yes! Good luck and make sure to iron your clothes. I will call you later!"

A sweet aroma of syrup and honey filled Sam Puckett's nostrils as she arises from her bed. 7:00 screamed at her in digital letters, taunting her. Normally on Fridays she would be more than excited for the weekend. Being able to sleep in, go to the beach and just lounging around Freddie and hers shared apartment. However, this weekend would not be so great. Freddie's mother was getting married this weekend to some lawyer or something and she had surprisingly been invited. Sam hadn't wanted to go but Freddie had convinced her.

Sam pulled on her silk lilac robe, tied up her golden hair and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. The white cabinets and the dark brown wooden floor made her feel like she was on a movie set. She was greeted by the deep voice of her best friend/ enemy from kindergarten. "Morning sleepy head! Big day tomorrow." Freddie exclaimed.

"Firstly, I'm not the one getting married and secondly I still can't believe there is a man alive crazy enough to marry your mother." Sam announced.

"Whatever, I guess you don't want any pancakes then."

"Never mind, your mom's great!"

"Better." Laughed Freddie.

"So, is Carly coming over for breakfast too?"

"No, she's going with her new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend? What happened to Drew?"

"She dumped him."

"Of course she did. What's her new boyfriend's name?" Sam said taking a sip of her orange juice on the granite island.

"Gibby." Freddie smirked.

Before Freddie had time to react he was covered in orange juice that flew out of Sam's mouth. She stared laughing uncontrollably while Freddie irritably whipped the orange juice off of his face. "Oww! It's in my eye!" Freddie screeched.

"Fine Fred-baby, let me help you!" Sam stated.

Sam got a clean cloth from the cabinet over the sink and started dabbing Freddie's eye with him leaned up against the counter. As she looked into his chocolate brown eyes she saw the refection of her eyes in his. Her sky blue mixed with Freddie's brown like an artist's palette. She felt herself start to lean in when the ring of the doorbell startled her. "Did you invite someone over?" Sam asked Freddie.

"No," He answered awkwardly.

Standing behind the white wooden door with an iron 85 stuck on it was an incredibly giddy pair of young adults. Carly Shay's jet-black hair was tucked into a purple knit bucket hat matching perfectly with her knit scarf. She seemed to be shivering from the cold Seattle November weather as Gibby wrapped his muscular arm around her. Time had been kind to him, Sam thought before realising what was going on. Carly and Gibby together? The thought of that made her cringe as she slammed the door in their faces. "That is disgusting!" Sam calls out to Freddie as he goes to re-open the door. "No! Just no! That's like me and you dating it's just wrong!" she grumbled as she takes her pancakes and sits on the table.

"I know but we should be supportive." Freddie reckoned.

"Sam!" Carly screamed running through the door. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I was just embarrassed!"

"Love you too dear!" Gibby murmured.

"Sorry Gib-kins. Oh Sam, there is no need to gag. Gibby is not the same guy he was in high school."

"Of course he's not he's taller." Freddie chimed in earning a glare from Carly.

"It's just surprising! It caught me off guard. I guess I'll get used to it in a little while." Interjected Sam. "Wait, why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to see if you had any leftovers? The restaurant we went to had really small portions." Stated Gibby.

"Fine you can have one each but, the rest of them are Sam and mines."

"Very well then, let's eat." Carly concluded as she took a plate and scooped up her pancake.

While the group sat around the table eating their breakfast the time had gotten away from them. It was already 7:42 a.m. by the time they had started to make their ways to their jobs. Freddie being a doctor needed to go to the hospital and Gibby was an insurance agent (much to the surprise of all his friends and family), Carly was a kindergarten teacher and Sam was an event planner (it seemed like the perfect choice since she had grown to love throwing parties for people. However, she is still a bit disorganised). "I hope you guys have fun at the rehearsal thingy tonight." Exclaimed Carly.

"Yep, we're going to have so much fun! And maybe next time we go to one of these things it will be yours!" Sam said sarcastically.

"We'll try but you know Sam." Freddie replied.

"Yes we do!" Carly observed. "Just try Sam, you'll be surprised. I have a feeling that you are going to have a good time."

"Yes, but we are going to be late if we don't go soon!" Gibby exclaimed.

They were in for a crazy future, all four of them. They had grown together and it was time for them to fully transition into adult hood. Just not in the way they expected.


	2. Chapter 1

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Authors Note: Ok, Chapter 1 more like Prologue Part 2. For this chapter I listened to 'In the Mood' for the majority of it so you can listen to it too if you want it is what I imagine would be playing in the background if it was a movie. All the dresses mentioned will be on the otherwise blank profile. Please review and thank you so much to everyone that Story Alerted, Reviewed and Favourited. It made my day! :)

Chapter 1:

Sam and Freddie strolled into a sea of well mannered individuals with their arms linked. Since many of the guests to the wedding were British they decided to try out the accent. "Blimey, you look rather dashing tonight, Mr. Benson." Sam began in her fake British accent. "Very dashing indeed."

"Dearest Samantha, you do not give yourself enough credit you look marvellous this evening." Freddie marvelled, also in his fake British accent.

"Why thank you Fredward." Smirked Sam "Wasn't the rehearsal just grand?"

"Sam, you promised you would try to be nice!" Freddie stated reverting back into his American accent.

"Did I? I don't recall that. Anyways, you got the Boring Bensons and the Crabby Clayhills! What more could a girl ask for?" Exclaimed Sam. "Great use of alliteration." Freddie claimed sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now are we just going to stand in the corner like a bunch of hams or are we going to converse with your soon-to-be step family?"

"A bunch of hams?"

"Just come on."

As they made their way around the manicured ballroom, Freddie could tell that all the eyes of the young men and even some older men were on Sam. Her normally curly hair had been straightened and she was wearing a chiffon rose red dress that flowed with her every move and stopped just above her knees. Her glossy black pumps shined and her diamond jewellery made her sparkle in the light. She looked stunning; even he had to admit that she did. Though, he could never seriously say that to her face. She would probably tease him about having a crush on him or something. His thoughts were interrupted by the simultaneous 'Hi Freddie' which came from his future step-siblings, Brad and Kay.

Brad was twenty five like him and was also tech-crazy in high school, like him. He had strawberry blonde hair and was only about an inch or two taller than Freddie. Kay was twenty and she was the polar opposite of Sam. She was incredibly girly and materialistic. Her navy blue satin dress complemented her strawberry blonde hair (which was the same colour as her brother's). Her glossy red lipstick would have stood out in the red sea. She was pretty but nowhere close to Sam in Freddie's opinion. Nevertheless, he shouldn't be having that sort of opinion about his future step-sister or his best friend.

"So Freddie, who's your friend?" Asked Kay.

"This is Sam. Sam this is Kay and Brad." Freddie introduced.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you two. I'm having such a great time." Sam commented trying to be polite. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yep, can't wait for dad to finally get married. It's been fourteen years since my mom left him and he deserves to be happy." Kay decided.

"Of course, but why Freddie's mom?"

"Sam really?" Asked Freddie.

"Really?" Sam mimicked.

"I know that's what I thought when I met her. She gave Brad and me anti- bacterial sun hats. 'To shield us from the evil sun and the wicked germs'. " Kay replied.

"I know, for my birthday one year she gave me anti- bacterial socks." Sam laughed.

"Remember those sugar free pixie sticks she gave us? She treats us like we're five years old." Brad chimed in.

"Okay if we are finished making fun of my mom's terrible gift giving." Freddie said pulling Sam away from the corner.

"You know we love her Freddie." Kay called out.

"Hey, Sam would you like to dance? I love this song." Asked Brad running up to the pair.

"Sure, I've loved 'In the Mood' since I watched 'The Parent Trap'. Let's go." Sam said taking Brad's hand.

A bored and now alone Freddie Benson didn't have much left to do so he wandered to the bar. He sat on the coral pink stool and started drinking any of the fancy cocktails the bartender suggested. He was looking around the ballroom scanning the scene until he saw Sam and Brad. They were both swaying to the music. Brad's left arm around her waist and the other in her hand. Sam right hand was on his shoulder and her left seemed to fit perfectly with Brad's. For some reason seeing Sam having fun and dancing with Brad made him angry? Probably just because she was having fun and he was alone at the bar. When the song ended, Brad kissed Sam's hand and then bowed while she curtsied before they both broke into laughing fits. Making Freddie angrier then he was before.

"Freddie what are you doing at the bar?" Sam asked extremely surprised. "You NEVER drink."

"Well I am tonight, okay?" Freddie retorted irritably.

"Why? Umm, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess it just feels like my mom is replacing my father and me."

"Of course she's not. There is a difference between moving on and forgetting. She'll never forget your dad but, she needs to be happy for once in her life. You know, in a romantic light. It's crazy she has actually become more normal since she started dating Daniel. "

"Thanks Sam, I guess you made me feel a little bit better."  
"I doubt you are going to remember this tomorrow, so I will have to tell you tomorrow again. Anyhow, we are here to have fun right?"

"Yep, you did say that you would try to have fun."

"So, let's play a game. Are the bartenders nice?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, they're cool. So, what should we play?" Asked Freddie.

"Beat the Bartender!" Sam whispered.

"How do we play?"

"Well, first you buy a shot with too much money. While the bartender is getting the change you take the shot and then when the bartender returns with the change you repeat."

"Okay sounds simple enough."

"Hey bartenders. My friend Freddie and I are going to play beat the bartender. Can we get two of you?" Sam asked. The two youngest came over to Sam and Freddie. Both were male and looked like they were about 20 or so. "Okay so Ginger can go to Freddie and Blondie you're mine!"

"Let's do this!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Okay ready?"

"Certainly!"

"1...2...3" The bartenders said in unison before Sam and Freddie started taking the shots. The last thing either of them remembered was the game ending (after they both fell over) and after arguing over who won, Freddie crashed his lips against Sam's to get her to stop talking.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Like I said the dresses will be on my profile and the rules to the game will be too.


	3. Chapter 2

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that Story Alerted, Reviewed and Favourited. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I love hearing what you think about the story so far... and what you would like to happen in the future. :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

A piercing screech filled Sam and Freddie's quaint apartment. The scream startled Freddie and it seemed jump start his hangover. As he popped out of the bed to see what had made the scream he can face to face with Sam, wrapped in a light blue cotton blanket. "Sam? What's wrong and why are you wrapped in my blanket?" Freddie asked caressing his throbbing head.

"Just look down." Sam replied almost as a whisper. When Freddie looked down he saw something her was not expecting to see, his naked body.

"Wait did we? No! No! No! Not you, not me! We couldn't have!" bellowed Freddie.

"But we did."

"But, how?"

"I don't know. I can't remember a thing. All I remember is the game ending and us fighting about who won." Sam stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, that is all I remember as well."

"But, it didn't mean anything right? We were so drunk and we had no idea what we were doing."

"And we can't remember anything anyways. It's like nothing happened."

"Yep dee do." Sam laughed nervously "And now I am going to call Carly because I think this is the worst hangover I've ever had in my life." Sam explained.

"Okay. I think I am going to take a shower."

As Freddie waltzed out of his bedroom Sam started to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't believe it and she knew that Carly was going to freak out if she tells her what happened last night. It would be better not to tell her. Sam began to trace the covers of Freddie's bed. The soft white lined with bright blue, it was much better than the galaxy wars bed sheets he had in high school. Then she started to look at the photos that were placed on his dresser.

One was of his mother and him at what seemed to be the mother- son swim classes they used to go to and another photo was of Carly, Sam and Freddie at their high school graduation. Freddie had his arm around Sam while Carly was kneeling on the ground in front of them. Their smiles were larger than the sun and they looked so happy, the three musketeers they would call themselves. One that stood out was of a baby Freddie in his father's arms. His father looked exactly like Freddie except, he had vibrant green eyes not Freddie's chocolate brown ones. Eric Benson had died in a fire when Freddie was six years old, a year after he had met Sam.

The last photo was of her and Freddie when they were about eight. Sam's blonde hair was in two pigtails and Freddie was dressed in his infamous childhood sweater vests. They both had ice cream cones in their hand, Sam had a strawberry one and Freddie had vanilla. They would always take licks of each other's (well Sam would and Freddie would attempt to) to have a 'mixture of the two'. They still did that now but they used spoons instead of their tongues. Sam laughed at the sight of her eight year old self, but then a huge pain came to her head. "I need to call Carly. She always knows how to get rid of hangovers."

Sam speed dialled Carly's number on her Pear Phone. She only had to wait for about two rings before Carly picked up the phone.

"_Hi Sam!"_ Exclaimed Carly.

"Hey Carls, can you help me and not shout into the phone? I have such a bad hangover." Asked Sam.

"_What did you do last night? Did you play 'Beat the Bartender'?" _

"Yes."

"_Oh Sam I told you not to play that game. Especially since you have a wedding to go to today."_

"I know but Freddie was upset and I didn't know what else to do. Are you going to help me or not."

"_Fine, I'll help you. I'll be over in a few minutes. Just try to drink a lot of water until I get there and take a shower. Is Freddie there, ask him he wants me to help him as well."_

"Freddie's in the shower."

"_Then drink the water and get into the shower."_

"Okay, Miss Snappy Pants. Things not as lovely in Gib-adise as you made it out to be?"

"_Gibby and I are fine thank you very much. I'm just tired; I had to go to the hospital last night."_

"Why? Are you okay?"

"_Yeah I'm fine. Gibby fell and broke his arm while we were ice skating."_

"Oh, okay. Gibby is such a klutz! Get here soon. It hurts!" Sam moaned.

"I will get there as fast as I can."

When Carly arrived at the apartment Sam was sprawled on the leather couch drinking glasses and glasses of water. "Okay, Dr. Carly is here to help. Speaking of doctors is Freddie still in the shower? You really need one to keep you alert and to cleanse your soul."

"Why would I know? I don't check on Freddie in the shower." Sam replied blushing.

"I just meant... wait, why are you blushing?"

"No reason." Sam assured, trying to run into her bedroom.

"What happened last night? You better tell me the truth or else I'm not going to help you."

"Okay, Freddie and kind of did 'it' last night." Sam murmured, while physically putting up air quotes when she said 'it'.

"No! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Are you two together now?"

"No! Of course not. We were so drunk. It meant NOTHING, okay."

"Sure."

"Can you just help me with my hangover and stop being my counsellor."

"Fine, go take a shower and then I have some fruit for you to eat. Ask Freddie if he wants some too. And then I will give you some soup."

"Thanks Carly."

'You're welcome, Mrs. Benson." Smirked Carly.

"Carly, it meant nothing and don't call me that. I am not, nor will I ever be Mrs. Benson."

"Just keep saying it. I might actually begin to believe it."

Sam knocked on Freddie's door and waited for him to come out. "Freddie?"

"Yes Sam?" Freddie asked answering the door.

"Carly's here. Would you like some help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're a hangover doctor." Sam grinned.

"Well, when has Carly been a hangover doctor?"

"Since, college."

"Oh, okay."

"Yep." Sam stated walking away.

"Hey Sam?" asked Freddie.

"We're cool right?"

"Of course we are. Best friends forever!" Sam said nervously.

"Well, we better get de-hangovered. The wedding starts at half past twelve and it's already nine."

"Okay, see you later Freddie."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry Sam isn't pregnant yet. She will be soon. The next chapter will be half the wedding and then half her finding out (I hope). Don't forget to review! :)


	4. Chapter 3

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Chapter 3! :) I hope you enjoy! :) The Wedding attire and the chapel will be on my profile. My spring break is almost over and I'm really sad. :( Anyways, on with the show! Or story in this case.

Chapter 3

"That was such a beautiful wedding. The chapel is gorgeous." Kay commented, glimmering in her shiny grey-pink bridesmaids dress. The giant bow that was sticking out of her hip made her look like a flamingo that fell into a puddle of cement.

"Yes it is. My first old people wedding!" Sam smiled.

"I've got a new record. The past record was my mother's wedding when she was thirty six and I was six."

"Oh. Look at us, just two loners standing in an abandoned church while people are making their way to the reception."

"Yes you are!" Brad said cutting in.

"Brad? When did you get in here?" Kay asked startled.

"Just a few seconds ago. Are you ready to go?" Brad enquired to Kay.

"Almost. Hey Sam, do you want to come with us to the reception? We have a limo and it's for the wedding party. But considering it was only Freddie and Brad who walked me down the aisle we have a lot of room."

"Sure, I would love that."

"Okay. Let's go!" Kay exclaimed walking out of the chapel. "And by the way Sam I love your dress!"

"Thanks Kay." Sam replied.

"The floral pattern is so 50s chic! My mom is an artist in France and it looks like the water colours she does. It's lovely, where did you get it?"

"I'm not sure. My sister got it for me in England." Sam responded reaching the limo.

"Hey, aren't you guys cold with those short dresses on?" Brad asked.

"No. We're wearing nude tights." Sam and Kay said in unison.

"Jinks! You can't say anything until I say your name once." Sam sneered while receiving a playful groan from Kay.

"Sam you are so immature sometimes." Freddie groaned while his grey suit attempted to outshine the black interior.

"I think it's cute." Brad confessed.

"Thank you Brad. And you look cuter than Freddie in a grey suit." Sam observed.

"Okay let's go to the reception." Brad suggested.

"Yes that's a good idea." Freddie agreed.

The ride in the limo was quite awkward. Since Kay was technically not allowed to talk she started texting one of her friends. After a few minutes of silence Sam and Brad started talk- flirting and Freddie just sat in the corner glaring at them. He wasn't sure why but he got the same feeling he had when Sam and Brad were dancing at the rehearsal dinner. "Wait what about Kay?" Sam yelled before covering her mouth.

"Yes! Way to go Brad! I can talk now!" Kay bursted out.

"Brad! I can't believe you did that. I am never talking to you again. You made momma lose. And momma never loses."

"Sorry Sam. How about this I'll tell about the time Kay drank too much at Euro Disney and then went on a roller coaster, if you don't hate me." Brad suggested.

"Will you buy me food as well?" Sam countered

"Sure." Brad smiled.

"Why don't you guys just make it a date?" Kay recommended.

"Yeah Brad. You should ask me out." Sam joked.

"Okay, would you Sam Puckett like to go out with me Brad Clayhill tomorrow?" Brad asked.

"Tomorrow? Sure." Sam smiled.

**One Month Later**

Volunteer Park was one of the most beautiful and peaceful places Sam had ever been to. The snow was falling like feathers and it looked amazing, like a winter wonderland. Brad had taken Sam there for their one moth anniversary. They had spent most of the days of the past month either on dates, talking on the phone, texting or sending flowers and those fancy fruit bouquets to each other. Sam had never been happier and now she was strolling around a giant park with the man she loves. When they stopped at a flat spot overlooking the frozen duck pond, Brad laid his red and white checkered picnic blanket on the ground. Then Sam started to unpack the picnic basket that Brad was previously holding. "Fried chicken, sparkling grape juice, fruit salad and your amazing fudge. Well I know what I won't be eating." Sam smiled.

"The fruit salad?" Brad asked.

"Yes. You know me so well." Sam joked.

"Well yeah." Brad grinned as he planted a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Now should we eat first or exchange the gifts? I like both!" Beamed Sam.

"Gifts we were supposed to bring gifts?" Brad teased.

"Brad, don't kid like that! Let's eat first! I'm hungry."

"Okay."

Brad couldn't help but stare at Sam while she ate. She reminded him of an animal but he didn't mind that, probably because he was so in love with her. "I'm finished! Time for presents!" Sam exclaimed. "How do we decided who goes first?"

"Ladies first." Brad replied.

"Okay here." Sam said handing Brad a flat gift wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper.

Inside the wrapping paper was a radiant tie that was sea blue and navy alternating stripes. It had a label on it and in Sam's writing read _'For when we go on fancy dates.' _"Sam I love the tie." Brad smiled.

"Good, but you're not finished." The other gift was a cookbook called 'Everyday Italian: 125 Simple and Delicious Recipes' and it had the label _'For when you cook for me.' _Brad couldn't help but smile and then kissed Sam's cheek. "I love it Sam. Thank you." "You're welcome. Now where is my gift?" "Here, sugar plum." "What did you just call me?" "Sugar plum. Sorry I won't do it again." "No it's fine. I like it. Uh, Brad you are making me so girly. Next thing you know I'll be turning in my jeans and t-shirts for skirts and dresses."

"So firstly here," said Brad handing Sam a plastic container.

"Fudge? Brad you're amazing."

"Well, I knew there wouldn't be any leftovers." Brad beamed.

"And what's the other present?" Sam asked.

"This." Brad exclaimed pulling out a square Tiffany and Co. box. "I know you aren't the girliest girl but I think you'll like it."

"Brad it's stunning. I've never had a pearl bracelet before. Certainly not a Tiffany and Co. one. Put it on my wrist for me?" Sam grinned.

"The perfect fit." Brad said as he clasped the bracelet together. "And here" Brad said handing Sam a bouquet of violet peonies. "I know they're your favourite."

"Yeah. Now kiss me you fool." Sam smirked.

After the picnic had been packed up a hotdog vendor circled around Sam and Brad. After one waft of the usually appetizing scent Sam started to feel sick. "Brad do you know where a bathroom is? I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Look it's right over there. I'll carry you." Brad said lifting Sam. About two seconds after Sam entered the bathroom she had emptied the contents of her stomach. This had been happening for the past couple of days but she hadn't wanted to go to the doctor, even if Freddie was only across the hall from her bedroom.

"Sorry Brad. Do you think you could take me home? I'm not feeling too good." Asked Sam.

"Of course. But I'm not going to be able to stay I have to pick up my mom and her husband from the airport since my sister can't now."

"It's okay I'll be fine alone.'

"No. Do you think Carly will be able to come?"

"Yeah probably."

"Okay. I will call her once I get to your apartment. Freddie's at work right?"

"Yeah but before we go. Do you mind buying me some water?"

"Of course not."

After they got into the apartment Brad tucked Sam into her bed after she got a shower, brushed her teeth and put on her pyjamas. "I'm here!" Carly called out from the front door.

"We're in Sam's bedroom." Brad replied to Carly. "Feel better sugar plum." Brad said facing Sam and kissing her forehead. "I have to get to the airport."

"I know." Sam replied.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too." Sam said and then she watched Brad walked out of the apartment.

"Okay Sam so what do you want me to do first?" Carly asked closing the door.

"Get me a pregnancy test." Sam responded.

"What? You think you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I haven't had my period this month and it was supposed to come last week. Today isn't the first time I vomited and the Freddie incident happened a little more than a month ago."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Do you want me to get you anything before I go?"

"A mint. I think I'm going to vomit again."

Carly Shay ran to Minnie's Market Store as fast as her six inch heels could take her. When she arrived at the store she saw Minnie, the sixty year old owner sitting at the counter. "Hello Carly do you need help?" Asked Minnie twirling her snow white hair.

"Yes. Can you show me where your pregnancy tests are?" Asked Carly

"Carly, you think you're pregnant?"

"No they're not for me, they're for a friend."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. So what is the most accurate kind?"

"First response is good. And these First Response Rapid Result Pregnancy tests tell you if you're pregnant in only one minute."

"Okay I'll get these."

"How many do you want? There are two tests in each."

"Two. How much does it cost?"

"Nothing."

"Thank you!" Carly said grabbing the tests and leaving the store.

As Carly re-entered the apartment she almost literally flew into Sam's bedroom. "Sam I got the tests!" Carly bellowed.

"Okay, okay. So I just pee on them?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Carly stated.

"Okay here goes nothing."

The next minute was the longest minute of Sam's life. Every second she would look at the clock. In one minute she either could be a mother or not. The thought of being responsible for another human's life freaked her out. "Okay Sam it's been a minute." Carly said.

"I can't look! Carly you look for me."

"Well?" Sam whispered after a few seconds.

"Sam, all four of them are positive." Carly said showing Sam the tests.

"Crap."

A/N: The Gifts will be on my profile as well. Hope you enjoyed! :) Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 4

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Chapter 4! :) I'm soooooo depressed I have to go to school tomorrow! :( It sucks. I hope you like the chapter and please review. Now I have to do my English! :(

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 5 weeks. .?MsdVisit=1

Chapter 4

"Sam... Sam... Are you okay?" Carly asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm going to be a mom?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. You're going to have a little baby!"

"Wow." Sam smiled.

"I know." Carly said returning the smile and hugging Sam.

"But, how am I going to tell Freddie? And Brad. He's going to hate me!"

"Who?"

"Both of them. Brad is never going to speak to me again. He's going to break up with me. And Freddie. How do I tell my best friend that we're going to have a baby? He's probably going to leave town and never speak to me again."

"No. Freddie would never do that. I know that and you do too."

"I guess, but Brad is not going to want to continue dating someone who's pregnant with another man's baby!"

"You never know, he might surprise you. Everything happens for a reason."

"I guess. So what do I do now?"

"I'm not sure. I'll try to find something on my phone."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"I found this list that says that after you come to terms with how you are feeling you should tell the father."

"I have to tell Freddie."

"Yes."

"When? I'm not sure how to tell him that."

"I don't know maybe you should..."

"Sam are you here?" Freddie's voice filled the apartment as he entered the living room.

"We're in Sam's room!" Carly called back.

"Why did you do that? I'm not ready to tell him yet." Sam whisper – yelled.

"Then don't but you can't hide from him." Carly whispered.

"Hey guys. Carly you're early."

"For what?" Cary and Sam asked in unison.

"The Just Dance 3 Championship tonight. Remember?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm not here for that. I cannot dance in these heels. I'm just here to... umm... help Sam pick out an outfit."

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to set out the food. Guess what guys, I got beer!"

"Oh great." Sam fake- smiled.

"Yep this is going to be a lot of fun!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yes, now I need to go change the game starts at six. Bye guys."

Sam and Freddie had worked vigorously to decorate their apartment. They hung neon streamers and blew up vibrantly coloured balloons even though only Carly, Gibby and them were going to be there. They had set up the Just Dance 3 game on their 42 inch flat screen TV and Sam's iPod was blasting her favourite dance songs. "Sam I can't believe you have this song!" Freddie exclaims while starting to dance to Jessie's Girl.

"Hey Rick Springfield is like a legend! But, Freddie you should not be dancing!" Sam laughed.

"Come on Sam. I know you think my dance moves are hot."

"Yeah. Maybe if you were on fire."

"Fine I'll show you." Freddie said spinning Sam around.

"Stop it. You are going to make me sick!"

"Oh well." Freddie retorted while he dipped Sam.

"Are we interrupting something?" Carly asked walking into the living room with Gibby carrying a bag of snacks.

"Of course not." Sam answered pulling away from Freddie.

"Did you tell him yet?" Carly whispered.

"No. Not yet."

"Ok. Well, here." Carly said handing Sam a small box.

"What are these?"

"Prenatal vitamins. You already, well you should take the '1 A Day Woman's' vitamins you have so I thought the '1 A Day Woman's' prenatal vitamins would be a good choice."

"Thank you." Sam half- smiled.

"You're welcome. Now come on I have a game to win!"

"You mean lose."

"No. I can beat, at least Freddie. He's a terrible dancer." Carly laughed.

"Yes. Yes he is."

The Championship was ten songs the person who won the most songs won the championship and the person who won the second amount of songs was second place and so on and so forth. They did California Girls first, which Gibby won, they also did Price Tag and many others. Freddie had been practicing secretly and came in a tie with Sam. For the tie breaker Sam and Freddie did Promiscuous as a duet. After Sam won by only a hundred points Freddie grimly decided it was time for them to eat. Sam starting eating the grapes that were on the table remembering the website that she went on saying that you have to eat healthy when you are pregnant.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Gibby asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sam snapped back.

"It's just that there are all these candies and stuff and you are eating the fruit."

"Gibbs. Sam is just being healthy is there anything wrong with that?" Carly said defending Sam.

"I guess not." Gibby replied.

"Who wants beer?" Freddie asked.

"Me!" Gibby hollered.

"I'll take one too." Carly added.

"Sam?" Freddie enquired.

"No. That's okay." Sam replied

"Why?"

"Gibby. Can you come to the kitchen with me?" Carly asked hastily.

"Sure Carls." Gibby replied.

"Why don't you want any?" Freddie asked.

"Because I don't. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes because I know the reason you don't want any!"

"You do? Freddie I'm sorry it's just I..."

"You're afraid that if you drink then you'll get drunk and sleep with me again!'"

"No it's nothing like that."

"Then drink the alcohol."

"I can't!"

"Why not? Give me one good, valid reason why you can't drink the dang beer!"

"I'm pregnant Freddie!"

"What?" Freddie said calming down.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier today."

"And its mine? You and me are going to have a baby? Together?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Freddie." Sam said while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sam it's okay." Freddie replied pulling Sam into a hug.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know but we are going to figure it out." Freddie said wiping the tears from Sam's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"We're Sam and Freddie right?"

"Yeah so?"

"We're best friends."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"So, have you made your doctor's appointment yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well leave that to me. The hospital I work out had a partnership with your doctor's office."

"Thank you." Sam said kissing Freddie's cheek and going into the kitchen to get the dinner.

A/N: I hope you liked it and please review! :)


	6. Chapter 5

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: This is chapter 5! :) I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 5 Weeks

Chapter 5

"Morning Freddie." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam! Guess what? I had the craziest dream ever last night." Freddie replied.

"Really? Did you drink too much last night?"

"Nope. Do you want me to tell you my dream or not?"

"Fine. What was it?"

"Okay. You and I were at a Just Dance Championship and then we were fighting over drinking alcohol and then you told me you were pregnant! Isn't that the most bizarre thing you ever heard?" Freddie exclaimed before bursting into laughter.

Sam didn't know what to do, Freddie was on the verge of tears and he truly believed that it was a dream. But how? Did he hit his head or something last night? That would be a Freddie thing to do. She needed to tell him the truth but she had a feeling that he wouldn't react the same way that he did last night. "Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Freddie replied trying to stop laughing.

"That wasn't a dream. I am pregnant."

"Wait what?" Freddie bellowed with his eyes widening.

"I'm pregnant." Sam replied.

Freddie couldn't move, he was frozen. It wasn't a dream? How is that possible? Sam was pregnant with his baby. His best friend Sam, the girl who spent time between making him the happiest guy in the world and the most miserable man alive. He was going to be a father, in a few years there would be a child calling him 'daddy'. Why did he not think that his dream was real? What happened last night? Freddie started to look at Sam. She was just staring at him with her sapphire blue eyes.

The roar of the bell interrupted Freddie from his thoughts. "We've got to change that bell! It is going to give me a headache!" Sam complained while she walked to the door.

"Hey sugar plum! Are you feeling better and are you ready for me to take you to work on this lovely Monday morning?" Brad asked while he kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better. I'm ready to go. Just let me just get my bag. I'm so busy, too many Christmas parties."

"I bet. What is wrong with Freddie?" Brad said pointing to a still frozen Freddie.

"Oh, nothing. He just found out that Snookie was preggers."

"I had the same reaction." Brad laughed.

"I'll be right back!"

The car ride in Brad's grey Ford Fiesta was very enjoyable for both Sam and Brad. They started singing the songs on the radio. They sang the girly pop songs that Carly liked, like '...Baby One More Time' and 'Call Me Maybe'. The whole time Sam couldn't help but wonder what Brad is going to think when she tells him she's pregnant. She decided not to tell anybody until after the first trimester but she might tell Brad earlier. She looked over to Brad and half- smiled; she loved him totally and unconditionally in love with him. She wished the baby was Brad's but it wasn't, it was Freddie's. Her best friend Freddie's. How were they going to do that? How would they raise a child together but apart at the same time? What would she say if her son or daughter walked up to her and asked her why they weren't together? She would probably say that she did love Freddie, but just not in the way that people need to be to be together. At least she thought she wasn't.

"We're here!" Brad said.

"What? I had so much fun just singing with you. I don't want to go to work!" Sam pouted.

"Don't worry sugar plum. You'll have fun, you get to plan parties all day! I have to design computer programs."

"I guess."

"It will be. Now give me some sugar, sugar plum." Brad smiled.

"Only if you promise me to never say that again."

"Okay."

"Good." Sam said prior to pulling Brad into a passionate kiss. "I really do love you. You know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"Through anything?"

"Anything."

Walking up into her office Sam was greeted by her assistant Beth. "Hey, Sam!" Beth said playing with her dirty blonde hair.

"Hi Beth." Sam said sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret and you are not allowed to tell anyone. Even if your life depends on it!"

"I swear. Now tell me!"

"Well here goes nothing. I'm pregnant with Freddie's baby but I'm in love with Brad and I don't know how to tell Brad and when I told Freddie yesterday he was fine but then today he forgot and now I'm not sure what to do!"

"Oh my god Sam! Your life belongs on a soap opera."

"Yeah. Well let's get to work; I don't want to think about it anymore. We have four parties to finish planning by December 25th and it's the 17th."

"Okay let's do it!"

After work Sam took the bus back to the apartment. When she arrived Freddie was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Sam? I think we need to talk." Freddie said.

"You think? I mean you were fine yesterday and now you are all freaking out. Not that I'm surprised that you did."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I think I might have been a little loopy. I drank a little before the games."

"How are we going to do this Freddie? How are we going to raise a child?"

"We have an extra bedroom here."

"So, we will just raise our child in one house but from two separate bedrooms? You don't think that's a bit weird."

"Of course it's weird but when have we ever been normal?"

"I don't know." Sam smiled.

"I know it's going to be hard and we're going to tired and we are going to fight more than we used to but we're going to be okay and this baby..."Freddie rambled and then placed his hand on Sam's flat stomach "is going to be okay too."

"Okay, no need to get sappy. Let's play a game."

"Another drinking game? You know where that got us the first time."

"No. I can't drink remember? I mean the grape game."

"Oh. Yeah let's play."

"Okay so five!" Sam smirked as she pelted five white grapes in the air and Freddie attempted to catch them in his mouth.

"Yes!" Bouncing up and down on the leather couch in Sam and Freddie's living room.

"Whatever! I can do six." Sam countered.

"We'll see about that." Freddie exclaimed while he threw the grapes at Sam's forehead.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did!" However, before Freddie could do anything else Sam pounced on him like a cheetah a started tickling him.

"No... Sam... Stop!" Freddie said between laughs.

"Nope! You shouldn't have cheated! You are lucky I'm just tickling you." Sam smiled.

"Wait, wait I have something to give you!"

"I don't care!"

"It's about the baby."

"Fine. But only for my baby. Not you."

"Our baby!"

"Neeyah!"

"Neeyah!"

Then Freddie handed Sam a blue notebook with a pregnant women on it. "What is this for?" Sam asked.

"It's for you to document your pregnancy. Your thoughts, feelings, symptoms and the things you find out about the baby like it's due date and gender."

"Wow. It's really happening."

"Yeah." Freddie said. But, before he knew it he was leaning in to Sam but before he could get close enough to kiss her Sam felt a vibration on her thigh.

"My phone. It's probably Brad! I think I'll go answer it in my room. Do you mind making the doctor's appointment?" Sam said hastily.

"No of course not." Freddie sighed.

A/N: Fin. Chapter 5 is complete. I'm sorry Sam is still with Brad but, I want their break up to be real and I want Sam and Freddie to baby-bond some more before it happens. Don't worry it will! :) The notebook will be on my profile, because I think it's cute and Sam will be using it a lot. Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 6

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Hi... Hope you all are enjoying/ enjoyed your end of term break (Spring Break)! :) Did anyone go see the Hunger Games? I LOVED that movie. It's too bad I'm such a slow reader. I love reading books before I watch the movie. I'm just rambling I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) Please review! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 6 Weeks

Chapter 6

_December 20__th__ 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm six weeks pregnant and I am getting more and more nervous about telling Brad. What is he going to do? He'll probably break up with me on the spot. However, more onto my pregnancy, so my baby is about the size of a sweet pea. It's still weird to think there is a human growing inside me .I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? And what will Freddie and I name him or her? I am defiantly finding out what it is once I'm far enough. I have my first appointment in two weeks, right after New Years. January 2__nd__ to be exact at 4:00 p.m. at Seattle Care Doctors Office. I went to my doctor to get a check-up to make sure I was really pregnant and I am so it is really happening. _

_I'm not showing yet, of course but that doesn't mean I don't feel pregnant. I'm always so tired, even more than usual. I throw up at the most inconvenient times (like when I'm on a date with Brad. I have a feeling he's going to get suspicious if I keep throwing up like this) and my breasts are sore since my body wants to get ready for breast-feeding or whatever (Carly needs to stop sending me these weekly pregnancy updates, it really helps to know my symptoms?). I am also really moody so I hope my clients don't get on my nerves. _

_I get to learn really cool pregnancy recipes! That are yummy and healthy for my little Bucket (A mixture of Benson and Puckett and it's a real word, sorry baby you have just been branded for life!). I need to figure out how to get rid of nausea because this is getting ridiculous. Bucket better be an appreciative little kid._

_It's eleven so I have my first appointment. Drew and Tilly Master's Christmas Party Extravaganza! Oh the joy. _

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam_

"Sam! I can't wait to finish the finishing touches! Let's get started" Tilly Master exclaimed running into Sam's office being escorted by her husband Drew. Tilly happened to be one of the fakest people Sam had ever met. She wore Chanel and Prada so, now she rules the world. The mask that she called make up and her fake auburn dyed hair must be a contributing factor as well. Not in Sam's book and Sam was feeling particularly moody today so it was not a good time for anything to go wrong.

"Yes, let's get right to it. So I ordered the grey napkins you told me to get for the table settings so, we should be able to go see it finished." Sam said.

"Perfect. Wait did you say grey? I emailed you gold!"

"No you didn't. Actually, you asked for grey in your email."

"Oh really? And where is you proof?"

"I don't know maybe the email you sent me?" Sam countered going into her email and pulling up her latest email from Tilly. "See, right here it says grey!" Sam smirked.

"Oh well, I think grey is too bland compared to the rose red table cloths. Don't you?"

"Maybe. Wait I have a splendid idea!" Sam exclaimed (another mood-swing). "Why don't we keep the silk grey napkins and then put gold confetti on the table. That would be totally fantastical!"

"Oh my god! Sam you are a genius. See Drew, I told you Sam was one of the best in the business!" Tilly yelled.

"Yes you did." The more reserved Drew simply replied.

After the meeting and Sam ordered the gold confetti it was twelve thirty (her lunch break). As she ate her salad and baby carrots Sam decided to look at baby names. "Emma Puckett or Olivia Puckett for a girl and Mason or Noah Puckett for a boy. Or maybe little Bucket will be a Benson." Sam mumbled.

"Hey Sam!" Sam almost fell out of her chair as a familiar voice filled her office.

"Freddie? Are you trying to kill me?" Sam hollered.

"Nope. But I guess it's karma for when you almost tickled me to death!"

"Trust me Freddie you do NOT want to get on my bad side today."

"Fine. Oh and by the way I think Fairy would be a good name if we have a daughter. Don't you think?"

"Freddie. Are you out of your mind? Fairy? I'm pretty sure my child is not going to be a mythical creature."

"It was just an idea."

"Well it was a bad one! Why are you here anyway? You're not trying to get Beth to date you again, are you?"

"No of course not. And doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Don't act like that would stop you. I know how you think. No one can resist the Benson charm right?"

"Whatever. So, when are we going to tell everyone about the big news?" Freddie asked gesturing to Sam's stomach.

"After the first trimester so, after thirteen weeks and after I tell Brad. Is that okay with you daddy?"

"Of course mommy."

"Don't ruin 'mommy' for me."

"Then don't ruin 'daddy' for me."

"Fine."

"Fine. Back on to Fairy maybe a middle name?"

"Maybe. If the baby is a girl."

"Of course I couldn't put my son through the pain of giving him Fairy as a middle name."

Freddie returned to the hospital at one thirty. As he wondered around the hospital checking on his patients he got a call from Carly. "Hi Carly." Freddie said.

"_Hi Freddie. Did Sam tell you when she was going to tell everyone?" _Asked Carly. _  
_"Yeah. She said after thirteen weeks and after she tells Brad."

"_Oh, ok. I am planning a surprise for her and I need everyone to know before."_

"I know you told me this when you were hassling me to ask her when she wanted to tell."

"_Well then. But you should know so you don't go running to your big mouth mother. _

"Oh, really I thought you were the Queen of Big Mouth's Ville."

"_Rude. And this is different. Sam's pregnant with a baby and the baby's father is not her boyfriend."_

"You know what I don't get?"

"_What?"_

"I don't get why you and Sam act like Brad should even be contributed into when we tell our friends and family that Sam is pregnant. Shouldn't Brad be included with everyone else?"  
_"Of course not. How would you feel if your girlfriend told everyone that she was pregnant with her best friend's baby and you just happened to be in the room? You would be upset."_

"Whatever."

"_Are you jealous Freddie?"_

"No. I have to get back to work. And you don't you have work?"

"_School ends at twelve for the kindergardeners. And I'm not on after school duty on Mondays."_

"Okay. Well I need to get back to work."

"_Bye daddy!"_

"Sam called you?"

"_Yep." _

A/N: Yay! :) Another chapter complete. What do you think Sam and Freddie should name their son or daughter? I actually really want to name my first daughter Fairy. But she'll probably hate me once she gets older. I'll just give her a normal middle name. ;) Anyways, hope you liked it and please review.


	8. Chapter 7

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Hi! :) I would've updated sooner but I just go Pottermore and it is so addictive. If you have Pottermore you should add me! I'm MoonPotion22038 on Ravenclaw (my house! :)). I have also haven't been able to go on my sister's computer a lot and that is the computer I started writing the story on because she's a jerk. I'm sick today which means I have all day to do nothing so I decided to write. I hope you like this chapter! :) Please review! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 6 Weeks

Chapter 7

_December 24__th__ 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's Christmas Eve and Freddie and I are having a Christmas party. Today we are getting the last of the party setup. I'm actually excited; maybe it's the baby hormones. I can't believe that next year I'll have a baby to spend Christmas with. That means way more presents! How are Freddie and I going to afford Bucket, the million dollar baby?_

_Melanie, her husband Emerson and her one and a half year old twin sons are coming. __Christopher Dane Kingston and Thomas Broderick Kingston. They have such proper names. Melanie has the perfect life. She met Emerson at Cambridge and they were both studying law. They got married when they were 23 and Melanie gave birth to their perfect little twins when she was 24. Now they live in a house in west London and they both work at one of the best law firms in Europe. I could never tell her but I am more jealous of her now then I have ever been. _

_I'm afraid of being a bad mother like my mother. Melanie never had a problem and she is a great mother. You would think she grew up in one of those perfectly functional families. The ones with a mother and a father, who were in love and never really fought, had the golden retriever, the big light blue house and the white picket fence. If you never have something you might as well get it, right? _

_Right now Freddie and I are driving to the airport to pick up Melanie and her family. They are staying at a hotel near the apartment but Melanie wants to see me before the party. I'm still throwing up all the time and moody. But that's pregnancy right? This is turning more into a diary than a pregnancy journal._

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam_

"You must really like that notebook!" Smirked Freddie.

"No. I just think it's important to document my feeling so when the baby get's older they'll know what complications it caused." Sam retorted.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Yep. Tell me why you invited Melanie to the Christmas party again?"

"Because she is your sister and I think you should see you nephews again. Especially since they are getting a little cousin."

"What about your family? The Fencing Bensons, right? They should share the holiday season with their favourite little nub."

"No. I'm not going to invite them you would probably murder me."

"Of course I would."

"Well here we are! Tacoma International Airport, Seattle."

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sam. Try to be nice. They have been in a plane for nine hours straight to see you."

"Okay. I guess it will be nice to see the boys." Sam started. "It's just I'm not looking forward to seeing Mr. And Mrs. Kingston." Sam said in a British accent.

"Doesn't Melanie still have an American accent?" Freddie asked parking the car.

"Yes. But Emerson is British. And so is his snooty family."

"You don't like Emerson?"

"No. I love Emerson and I wish Melanie hadn't gotten to him first."

"Ok. I'm sure how to respond to that."

"I'm kidding." Sam laughed.

"Oh, good. Well let's go and wait for them. Its three forty five and the plane is supposed to arrive at four ten."

"Woohoo!" Sam exclaimed.

When Sam and Freddie walked into the airport they noticed many couples reuniting. They were embracing each other with sweet hugs and twirls above the ground and finally reconnecting each other's lips. It reminded Sam of the time that Brad went to go visit his mother in Paris. It also reminded her about the fact that she has yet to tell Brad about her pregnancy.

As Freddie saw the couples reuniting he wondered if he would ever find a girl that he couldn't spend a week away from. Besides Sam, but it was a bizarre thought to think that they would ever be kissing and in love. Wasn't it? Before Freddie could contemplate if he and Sam could ever be together he was strangled by Melanie. "Freddie! It is so good to see you!" Melanie exclaimed.

"You too Melanie. And are those your babies?" Freddie asked pointing to the two blonde headed toddlers that were hugging his legs. "Or should I say little men?"

"Not yet." Emerson interjected in his British accent and scooping up the boys in his arms.

"What about you Sam? Do you see any babies in your future?" Melanie asked.

"Sooner than you think." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Melanie enquired.

"I said maybe. Just maybe." Sam bellowed.

"Okay then. Maybe we should head to your apartment." Emerson suggested.

"Yeah. Are you guys ready to see Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie's apartment?" Melanie asked her boys.

"Yep!" Thom and Chris said in unison.

"Okay let's go in the car." Sam suggested.

"Your small one?" Melanie asked politely, but silently groaning.

"Yep dee do!" Sam exclaimed.

When they all plied into the five seater car Sam made a mental note to tell Freddie that they needed a bigger one. Especially since they were going to have a baby, who would have friends in the future and soccer games or dance lessons to go to. "You are lucky. We didn't bring a lot of luggage." Melanie stated with Chris on her lap and being squeezed between a suitcase and Sam, who had Thom on her lap. "Not a lot?" Sam laughed. "You filled up the trunk so; we had to start putting suitcases around the backseat."

"Whatever." Melanie replied.

"Don't be rude. I can leave you and Emerson to walk while I sit comfortably in the back with Thom and Chris."

"Hey, why me?" Emerson asked.

"Because you married her." Sam replied causing Freddie to snort.

"I'm sorry Freddie did I say something funny?" Sam asked.

"No mommy." Freddie pouted before covering his mouth with one hand.  
"Freddie, why did you just call my sister mommy?" Melanie requested.

"No reason." Freddie quickly retorted.

"Why Sam?"

"Because I'm pregnant. And Freddie's an idiot."

"Really? That's great. How does Brad feel about it? He's going to be a father and you're going to be a mother!"

"It's not Brad's. It's the idiot's."

"Wow. So, you're with Freddie?"

"No!" Sam and Freddie both said simultaneously.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Yeah don't."

A/N: Next chapter will be the Christmas Party. A lot will go down then. I can't wait to write it! I decided to use a gender predictor to determine if Sam and Freddie are going to have a boy or a girl. I couldn't decide. I can't wait to tell you guys! :) Don't forget to review! :)


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: So sorry it took so long. My internet stopped working on Thursday and it JUST got fixed today! :( This chapter will be in two or three parts! Hope you enjoy and please review!

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 6 Weeks

Chapter 8 Part 1

It looked as if Christmas was raining in Sam and Freddie's apartment. Red, green and gold was sprinkled in tinsel and clothing and it was complementing the six foot perfectly decorated (by Carly, who assaulted the tree after she finished hers) Christmas tree. The jolly holiday tunes floated like dust particles around the room. As Big Time Rush's rendition of 'All I Want for Christmas' started to play Freddie pulled Sam on the dance floor. "Freddie no!" Sam groaned. "And why do we even have this song? I didn't put it on."

"I added it when you were asleep last night. Santa and I agreed no party is complete without Big Time Rush."

"Really? Well next Christmas you need to tell Santa that I still haven't got my pony."

"Sure, I'll let him know." Freddie said with a smile. "Now come on! This is our party!"

"Ok." Sam agreed while letting Freddie take her hands. After they spun around with the music and Freddie failed at the robot the song ended.

As Sam became out of breathe from her endless laughs at Freddie, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. When she spun around she came face to face with her incredibly handsome boyfriend Brad who was covered in a coat and scarf. "Brad? What are you doing here?" Sam asked before placing her hands on Brad's frozen cheeks. "Were you swimming in ice or something?"

"Nope. The taxi driver went two blocks over and was going to make me pay for that so I walked."

"Don't act like you can't afford the extra dollars." Sam laughed. "You still haven't told me why you are here! You are supposed to be in Paris with your mother, step-father and sister!"

"My flight got cancelled. Too much snow. I wanted to surprise you!"

"Why did you take a cab then?"

"I don't exactly have gas in my car. Ian decided to go drive all over town in it. Thinking I would be in a plane to France. Remind me to kill him later." Brad chuckled.

"Of course. You have such terrible friends. My friends would never do that to me! Right Freddie?"

"Wait what? Sure." Freddie stuttered.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Brad interjected.

"Okay. Hurry!" Sam exclaimed.

"Certainly, Sugar Plum!" Brad smiled before Sam pecked him on the lips and unlinked her fingers from his. He hadn't even realised they were there; they fit so perfectly with his.

Sam and Freddie remained in the middle of the dance floor. Talking, laughing and making fun of the less than great dancers that seemed to think they were professional. "Look at Carly and Gibby!" Sam laughed. "That potato actually has moves."

"Carly can't keep up!" Freddie added.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Gibby is doing the worm!" Sam exclaimed. Before Freddie could reply the music was cut off and Carly's voice filled the apartment.

"Okay. So most of us are on the dance floor. And according to the list of songs Mistletoe by Justin Bieber is next! Anyways, on the ceiling I have hung up a piece of mistletoe. Look up and the couple under the mistletoe or closest, if no one is under it will have to kiss! Won't that be fun?" Carly bellowed. "Everyone look up. In 3...2...1!"

Freddie and Sam looked up and were horrified by what they saw. They were directly under the mistletoe. There was no denying that. No one was even remotely close to it. Only Sam and Freddie. "Okay Sam and Freddie. Time to kiss!" Carly exclaimed while playing Mistletoe. Even after Sam gave Carly a death glare Carly still continued to smile. Sam decided to just give Freddie a kiss on the cheek. That was a kiss, right?

"No! No! No! A real kiss. For at least three seconds." Carly stated opposing to the "kiss". Sam rolled her eyes and gave Freddie a nervous half smile, which Freddie returned. Then Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and planted a kiss on Freddie's lips. As Freddie returned the kiss he felt his arms wrap around Sam's waist. It felt so right, which was so wrong. For Freddie the fireworks were there and then he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't feel fireworks, he was just imagining them. That was what he implanted into his head. The kiss lasted five seconds before they pulled away. Both surprised and breathless. "Great kiss Sam and Freddie! Now let's all dance again." Carly cheered while Gibby pulled her into his arms.

Sam looked awkwardly back at Freddie while all the couples started to slow dance to the song. Sam could see Carly and Gibby dancing with Carly's head on his shoulder and Sam could also see Emerson and Melanie dancing while they were smiling at each other, absolutely in love. "Sorry." Sam finally stated after almost a minute of the horrible silence.

"It's cool. Carly wouldn't have let of get away with not doing it." Freddie laughed desperately.

"Yep dee do." Sam replied. "Have you seen Brad come back yet?"

"Hem hem!" Brad interrupted.

"Brad! Did you see what happened just now?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Oh, you mean the 'Mistletoe' kiss? Yep I saw that Sugar Plum." Brad smiled.

"You're not mad?" Freddie enquired.

"Nope. I saw the whole thing. The kiss looked fake anyways. Come on Sam, let's dance because I wanna be under the mistletoe." Brad said singing in perfect synchronisation with Justin Bieber.

"Okay." Sam chuckled.

When the dancing began to die down and people started to eat, Sam decided it was be a good idea for her and Brad to exchange gifts, though they were originally going to wait for after he got back. "Brad? I think we should give each other our Christmas Gifts now." Sam grinned.

"Oh no! I forgot the gift at my place! I have to go get it!" Brad bellowed.

"Brad it's fine."

"No it's not! I'll be back soon!" Brad said while putting his coat back on, kissing Sam's cheek and hurrying out of the door. Then Sam sighed and went to go sit next to Freddie on the bean bags.

"Hey." Freddie said.

"Hi." Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Brad just left to get my present. And I shouldn't feel this way. I think it's the whole Bucket thing. I don't know how to tell him and I'm not going to be able to hide it forever."

"It's going to be okay. Brad loves you." Freddie said wrapping his arm around her.

"I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Freddie smiled.

"Woohoo!" Sam mocked.

"Hey guys!" Carly butted in.

"Oh look it's the girl that made us kiss!" Freddie smirked.

"I'm sorry but you two shouldn't have been under the Mistletoe."

"Sorry we didn't know you were doing that this year." Sam replied.

"It doesn't matter anymore. And Brad was fine with it so no harm done."

"Just to my lips." Sam sneered.

"Rude." Freddie retorted.

"Okay everyone. My husband and I have a Christmas toast." Melanie exclaimed.

"It has been a tradition in my family for years. Christmas is a time to bring people together and to be happy." Emerson added.

"Here's to the birthday of our saviour, love, friends and family! Especially the newest addition to our family."

"No." Sam whispered to herself. "No."

"I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations Sam and Freddie on your little baby!" Melanie bellowed excitedly. Then shocked faces and gasps filled the room.

A/N: Thank you for all the name suggestions, I love them. It's going to be so hard to choose. Keep sending them though. I hope you liked the chapter! The next part will be up soon! :) Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: It's my Birthday tomorrow and I am soooo excited. One year and a day until I turn 16! :) I will be able to get a bike... but I want I car (but I have to wait until I'm 18 and it's legal to drive but I still won't be able to get my own car. :( I want a pink one! :) Too bad my dreams are crushed. ) Anyways, This is the second part of Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy and please review! It will be in 3 parts. I hope! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 6 Weeks

Chapter 8 Part 2

"Oh. My. God!" Sam and Freddie shouted in unanimity.

"Guys, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Melanie!" Sam shouted while she was running over to Melanie and ignoring Carly. "Why would you tell everyone that I'm pregnant?"

"What do you mean? Doesn't everybody already know?" Melanie asked.

"No Mel they didn't." Freddie replied.

"And you're lucky Brad isn't here right now or I would have hated you forever." Sam added.

"I am so sorry!" Melanie cried while she pulled Sam and Freddie into a hug.

"I would kill you but I have to get something ready for Brad. When he comes back tell him to meet me at the door for the closet at the end of the hall. But for right now... I have something to say everyone!" Sam started "Yes it is true that I am pregnant but Freddie and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone or talk about it. We still haven't told our parents or my boss. So yeah. Keep having fun and Merry Christmas!" Sam cheered before she ran into her room, to get her surprise ready for Brad.

However, before Sam set up everything she needed to call Brad to ask him something.

"_Hi Sugar Plum!" _Brad said into his phone.

"Hi. Are you at your apartment yet?" Sam asked getting her gift from her room and a few other things.

"_Yeah I just got in. Why?"_  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my apartment. I don't want you to have to travel back into the bitter snow."

"_I would love to. Finally, you've spent enough times at my house. It is my turn." _

"Yep. See you soon." Sam smiled. "Hurry, you've missed like the whole party. Thankfully." Sam said saying the last word under her breath.

"_What was that last part? I couldn't hear you." _

"Oh nothing. See you soon!"

"_Yes. I love you."_

"I love you too Brad. I really do. You know that right?"

"_Of course. I'll be there soon Sugar Plum."_

"_Ok." _

When Brad re-entered the apartment Freddie and Gibby were the first people to spot him. Freddie didn't know why, but after seeing Brad with his "over-night" bag gave him the same feeling he had felt when Brad and Sam danced at the wedding rehearsal, flirted in the limo and all the other times they acted overly coupley in front of him. It was probably because Sam was getting along better with his step-siblings then he was. Even though he wouldn't want to be as close to Brad as Sam is, she was still closer to Kay than he was. He felt like he was failing his mother by not connecting with the Clayhills. However, there was a feeling that there was something more to it that he couldn't get out if his head. Maybe he was jealous that since Sam and Brad started dating he has hardly spent any time with Sam. Even after Sam discovered she was pregnant with _his _child.

"Freddie, do you know where Sam is?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you to meet her outside of the closet at the end of the hallway." Freddie answered.

"That is a weird place to exchange gifts."

"Well maybe she just wants to exchange salvia." Gibby laughed.

"If I'm lucky!" Brad replied also laughing.

"As much as I love listening to how you would like to kiss Sam, I think she is waiting for you." Freddie exclaimed.

"Oh right. Well, see you guys later then." Brad waved as he took his bag and travelled down the hallway.

"I wonder how they are going to exchange gifts in that tight space." Gibby smirked while turning to Freddie.

"Who cares?" Freddie snapped back at Gibby.

"Is there something I should know about the creation of your baby?" Gibby asked.

"No. Now go back to your girlfriend."

"Ok. But we are not done here Fredward."

"Hey! Only my mother and Sam are allowed to call me Fredward."

"Oh really?" Gibby grinned.

"It's not like that."

"Sure it's not. Now I'm going to find Carly, the girl I actually 'admitted' that I liked her to."

"If you are saying that I like Sam than you're crazy."

"Oh right. You don't like Sam, you _love _Sam."

"I do love Sam, but like a sister."

"Really? Most people I know don't have sex with their sisters." Gibby smirked.

"Hush. That's different. We were drunk!"

"It's still weird... maybe some dormant feelings are here!"

"Yeah... no!"

"You keep thinking that. I wonder what Sam's surprise is though."

While Freddie and Gibby were having their "conversation" Brad began to wonder down the hallway. He was met by the golden blonde hair of the girl he loves. When she saw him she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss his neck. "Ready for the surprise?" Sam asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Brad replied. Smiling as he saw the pearl bracelet he gave to Sam on their one month anniversary resting on her wrist.

"Okay good. Now I have to put this blind fold on you!"

"Why?"  
"Because I'm taking you to my secret sanctuary!"

"In a closet?"

"Yep dee do!" Sam replied before slipping the jet- black blindfold in her hand on Brad's head. She then grabbed his hands and led him into the closet. "Okay Braddy boo! Open your eyes!"

When Brad opened his eyes he just expected a dark room with coats but instead he was standing is the most magnificent room he had ever seen. It was shaped like a semi- circle and the walls were covered in glass windows with no wall in sight. The light of the moon was reflecting on the honey- coloured wooden floor and while looking up in the glass sky light you could see faint little stars. "Sam. It's amazing! How did you find it?" Brad asked.

"Isn't it?" Sam replied. "I was looking for my blue jacket that I threw in the back of the closet and then I saw this little knob. Guess what I did after that?"

"You turned it?"  
"Yeah."

"So this is where we're sleeping tonight?" Brad suggested, gesturing to the bright orange double sleeping bag.

"Yes. You like it? You're the first person I've ever shown this to. Even Freddie doesn't know about it." Sam asked grabbing Brad's hands.

"No."

"Really?"

"I love it." Brad grinned. Before giving Sam a long, passionate kiss.

"Okay, let's exchange presents now!"

"Always about the presents!"

"Yep dee do!"

A/N: I hope you liked it! I will try to write the 3rd and final part of Chapter 8 soon! :) Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 8 Part 3

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: I am sorry. I have been working on this chapter since last week but I didn't have the time to finish it. I am officially a 15 year old writer! :) Whether or not that will make my writing better or worse... only time will tell. :) At the end you might want to play Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (you'll know why). Please review! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 7 Weeks

Chapter 8 Part 3

"So you love your present?" Sam asked Brad for the millionth time while she wrapped in his arms and they laid on the floor of "Sam's Secret Sanctuary".

"Yes, I do. And you." Brad replied.

"Okay good. I saw that your wallet was run down and I decided that you could do with a new one."

"Well thank you Sugar Plum. Did you like your gift?"

"I loved it! You really didn't need to buy me a $400 bag from Kate Spade, though."

"I know but I love you enough. It's even in a plum colour." Brad smirked.

"You spoil me!" Sam laughed.

"Sure."

While Sam and Brad just lay on the floor in comfortable silence Sam couldn't help but ask Brad something that she had hardly thought about herself. "Brad?"

"Yes Sugar Plum?"

"If we were married and had a baby what would you want to name it? If it was a boy or a girl."

"Where did that come from?"

"One of my co-workers is preggers and the question just came into my head."

"Oh, well I would probably let you name it."

"What if I died before I could tell you what I wanted to name the baby?"

"I would name it Sam. It works for a boy or a girl."

"What if I told you I didn't want it to be named after me? And I made you promise you wouldn't."

"I don't know. Guys don't think about that kind of stuff."

"Just think!"

"Okay, okay. Well for a boy maybe Alec or Liam, I can imagine my son being named that and if it was a girl, I like the name Grace."

"Me too." Sam smiled.

"Is this your way of hinting to me that you want to get married and have a baby?"

"No! Of course not. Look at the time! It's already two o'clock in the morning! Let's go to bed, but first I've got to pee!"

"Okay then. Maybe I'll come too and brush my teeth."

"Sure. Can you help me up?"

At eight o'clock in the morning the blazing Seattle sun woke up Sam from her dreams. As she attempted to hide her eyes in Brad's chest she was instead greeted by an empty space. Sam decided that he was probably in the bathroom or something so she stumbled her way into the kitchen. However, when she arrived she was greeted by her lovely boyfriend Brad. "Good morning, Sugar Plum." Brad said, acknowledging Sam's entrance and giving her a soft kiss.

"Morning Brad."

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully."Sam giggled.

"Good. So, let's eat this breakfast I made."

"Are those fudge pancakes?"

"Yes."

"I knew I loved you for some reason!" Sam exclaimed while she hugged Brad.

"Yeah. And maybe after we can go out and do something?"

"That sounds great. I'll just change before we eat. Considering you woke up early and changed without me." Sam teased.

"The bacon will be ready in five minutes."

"You put the bacon in the oven?"

"Yes. It's good."

"Why aren't you a chef?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I'm going to get ready." Sam said kissing Brad on the cheek before going to her room.

Freddie was woken up by the sound of the giggles and sweet conversation. As soon as he sat up he was reminded about the more than awkward conversation he had had with Gibby last night. Why does Gibby think that he likes Sam? Sure they are having a baby together but, it's just because they were drunk. No feelings involved, right? Freddie groaned as he staggered out of his bed and entered the kitchen. "Hi Freddie!" Freddie's step- brother who was also dating his best friend greeted him.

"Hi Brad. Where's Sam?"

"Changing in her room."

"Oh okay." Before Freddie could add anything he heard the faint sound of Sam emptying her stomach. "I'll be right back. I forgot my... hat."

"Okay then."

"Sam?" Freddie asked knocking on her door.

"I'm in the..." Sam was interrupted by vomit wanting to exit her body. Freddie rushed in the bathroom crouching down next to her and tucking the lose strands of curly hair that had escaped out of her pony tail behind her ear. "Ugghh. Freddie this sucks."

"I know. I wish we were seahorses." Freddie replied as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"What?" Sam asked pulling away from the sort lived hug.

"You know, because male seahorses carry the baby?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I need to get back to Brad."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"When I tell him."

"Sam."

"I'll tell him soon." Sam whisper- shouted.

"I was just going to tell you that you have a bit of vomit on your cheek."

"Thanks."

"Okay, so where do you want to go today?" Brad asked Sam.

"I don't know."Sam replied, scarfing down her breakfast.

"Do you want to go to the zoo?"

"No. I'm not five."

"We can go to a movie."

"Sure. Why not. I think that new Amber Tate movie is out."

"Oh yeah. The Perfect Pair. I didn't think you were the romance type."

"I'm not. I like laughing at them."

"Okay. We'll go at twelve. Now will you help me clean up these dishes?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Fine. But only because I love you."

Sam joined Brad next to the sink and then started to dry the dishes he had washed. When Brad passed Sam the last dish a bit of soap- foam flew onto her face. "You are going to pay for that Mr. Clayhill!" Sam exclaimed while she clumped some soap into her hand.

"No. Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Too bad." Sam giggled as she flung the soap at Brad's face. Sometime during Brad and Sam's soap fight Brad lifted Sam onto the counter. Sam straddled her legs and pulled Brad in by his shirt collar into a passionate kiss. After five minutes of them making out and saying 'I love You's' between kisses they finally pulled away for air. Sam sighed. She knew that it was time to tell Brad the truth. "Brad. I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Can I tell you in my room?"

"Sure."

When Brad and Sam entered her room she closed the door and then took a deep breath. "Brad, I just want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what." Sam started while she kissed Brad.

"I know. I will always love you too." Brad replied.

"Brad. At your dad and Marissa's wedding rehearsal. Freddie was upset and I thought maybe a drinking game would be fun. But we got a little too drunk and the next morning I woke up in his bed, next to him and naked."

"So you guys slept together?"

"There's more. Remember how on our one month anniversary I got sick? Well, after you left I asked Carly to get me some pregnancy tests and they were all positive. I'm pregnant Brad." As Sam stood there waiting for a response she became impatient. "Brad say something!" Sam exclaimed.

"How far along are you?" Brad asked, barely a whisper with his back turned away from Sam.

"Seven weeks as of today."

"So you've known for at least two weeks and you are just telling me now?" Brad yelled as he turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry! No other times seemed right."  
"You know, when my dad told me he was marrying Freddie's mother I knew I would have to share my fudge with more people and the lake house but, there is one thing I won't share with Freddie."

"What?"

"You. I can't Sam. There is no way you a Freddie just had sex. You have feelings for him."

"No I don't! Brad, I promise."

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't do this."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Sam asked but Brad couldn't reply. His heart was cracking into millions of tiny pieces and so was Sam's.

"Fine. Then I guess you want your stuff." Sam added running around her room. "Think fast!" Sam bellowed while she threw Brad's overnight bag at him. "Think slow!" Sam bellowed again as she threw the box of stuff he had given her at Brad again. "Think in the middle." She screamed as she threw the bag he had given her for Christmas at her. "And now you go." Sam stated as she slipped her pearl, Tiffany & Co. Bracelet off of her wrist and then placed it in Brad's hand.

"I will." Brad replied as he walked to the door.

"No! Brad, please. Don't leave me!" Sam plead, letting tears fall from her eyes. "I love you." She wailed grabbing onto his arm.

"I just can't do this Sam. I'm sorry." Brad replied releasing his arm from Sam's grasp and with that he walked out of the room to the front door.

As Sam heard the front door slam, she slid down the wall and curled into a ball. Then tears started pouring out of her eyes, like a waterfall. "Sam?" Freddie asked, peering around the door.

"I told him Freddie and he dumped me." Sam replied. "I knew he would. You and Carly acted like it was going to be okay but you knew it wouldn't be! I really loved him Freddie! I really did! And know he hates me!"

Freddie didn't respond. He just lifted Sam up and carried her onto her bed. Then turned on her iPod speakers and laid beside her.

"Remember when my grandfather died? And we spent the whole day in my bed just talking and laughing, while you took my mind off of it. Well that is what we are going to do today."

"I love this song." Sam commented, as Chasing Cars began to play. "Brad loved it too."

"I know that it's hard Sam. But why don't you think about the things you won't miss about being with Brad. Instead of the things you will miss."

"I don't know. I guess I won't miss feeling like I always had to spend time with him or hiding my pregnancy from him. But, there's just one thing I've always wanted and I thought Brad would finally give it to me."

"What's that?"

"A One Hundred Day Kiss."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I've never had one and I want one so badly Freddie. I know it's childish but I really wanted it and now I am never going to get one."

"You never know. A guy would be lucky to be loved by you and to love you, and Bucket is lucky to have you as a mother."

"No he or she is not. I'm going to turn out just like my mother. And that scares me Freddie."

"Listen to me Sam. You are going to be nothing like your mother, you are going to be an amazing mother."

"Why? I'm mean, and a slob and I'm ugly. No one can love me. Not even my own child will love me."

"No Sam. You can be incredibly kind when you want to be, you are not even that messy anymore and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"Thank you." Sam mouthed before she laid down on her pillow and stared at her ceiling. At least she still had the best friend she could ever ask for.

A/N: This chapter was quite hard to write. Poor Sam! :( I'm sure many of you are cheering, whereas I am half- crying/ half- smiling. Brad is not completely gone from the story though. If anyone knows where (show or movie wise) I got the Seahorse thing from, I will let you decide something special for the story ;). The presents will be on my profile. Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 9

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Hey guys! :) Great job to everyone who guessed the correct show or movie! It was Friends! :) One of my favourite shows of all time. I finally got my own computer! After my last one died on Christmas Day last year. :( I'm getting Word on it like as we speak... I gave it to the guy so, I will be able to update even faster now! :) No more asking my sister if I can use her computer! Woohooo! :) This was a fun chapter to write probably because I love to do what Carly and Sam do in this chapter. Oh! And one character that was not very important in past chapter will make their important character debut in this one.

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 7 Weeks

Chapter 9

* * *

Sam hadn't left her room for five days. It was New Years Eve and Sam still didn't show any signs of wanting to come out. She had a TV, laptop, mini fridge and bathroom all either in her room or attached to it. So there wasn't really any need for her to come out. Other than, maybe socialising with other human beings. Freddie had left Sam to go get some food for them, but when he left Sam ran out of the room to get some necessities (food, prenatal vitamins and her cell phone) and then she locked the door. She hadn't even gone out to say goodbye to the Kingstons.

Freddie had tried everything to get Sam out of her room. Bacon, fried chicken and many others of Sam's favourite things. Carly was going to come over to see if she could convince Sam to celebrate New Year's Eve with her, but Freddie had doubts that Carly would be able to convince Sam of anything. As soon as Carly entered the apartment Freddie braced himself for the trouble that would soon be ensued.

"Sam! Get out of your room now! We have to get ready for New Years Eve!" Carly shouted while she banged on Sam's door.

"No! I'm fine with just staying in this room for the rest of my life!" Sam replied, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"You can't. What happens when you go into labour? You are just going to deliver Bucket by yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Just come out Sam. Please? We don't even have to go out to a party. Why don't we go to the mall?"

"I hate malls."

"But we can go baby shopping and maternity clothes shopping. Your clothes must be getting a little tight."

"Fine! It'll be nice to see Seattle again. I need to change though."

"I'll be waiting!"

Then Carly plopped onto the couch next to Freddie and started to watch whatever he was watching. "I did it! Sam is coming to the mall with me!" Carly exclaimed.

"What? I've tried for five days straight to get her to come out of her room, and it takes you two minutes?" Freddie bellowed turning away from Celebrities Under Water and facing Carly.

"Well, Sam and I are BFFs. And you're kind of the reason Brad broke up with her. I can't imagine that she is happy with you right now."

"Still. It's not completely my fault that Sam got pregnant."

"Speaking of Bucket. I've talked to Sam a lot about this but not you. How are you feeling? About becoming a father."

"Oh. I haven't thought about it. Everything has been so Sam and Bucket central that I haven't been able to even think about how I feel."

"Well now you can."

"Okay." Then Freddie started stroking his chin dramatically. After he contemplated how he really felt about being a father, he told it all to Carly. "I'm absolutely, one hundred percent and utterly terrified of becoming a father. I never really had one and neither did Sam. I need to be the an amazing one because if I'm not I'm not only letting Bucket down or Sam or even me down, I'm also letting my dad down. He didn't choose to die and leave me and Sam's dad did. I know that she wants Bucket to have a father too."

"Yeah. You're right. Sam does want Bucket to have a great dad and she knows that you will be a great one. I do too." Carly smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem what are friends for?"

"I don't know." Freddie chuckled.

"Come on let's go!" Sam interjected. Freddie's head shot up to see Sam standing in the corner of the room. Freddie could already see a tiny bump on Sam's stomach. "My clothes are getting so tight." Sam whined, without making any eye contact with Freddie.

"I've never seen you so willing to shop. This is going to be so much fun!" Carly replied.

"Can't wait!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Weren't you just excited a few seconds ago?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the pregnancy hormones."

"Well let's go!" Carly exclaimed slipping on her boots and grabbing her coat while Sam did the same."

"We're here!" Carly squealed as she parked her car into the mall parking lot. "Let's go to Babies R' Us first!"

"Okay."

When Carly and Sam entered the Toys R' US store Carly grabbed a big shopping cart and then dragged Sam to the Babies R' Us side. "You did bring enough money right?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"That's okay! I brought my money too!" Carly picked up multiple items and placed them in the cart, after Sam's approval. She found newborn baby bottles, bottle liners, bottle nipples, and baby bodysuits in white, a thermometer and Sam found an adorable pacifier that was attached to a duck's mouth. When they were about to go to check out Carly saw the Fisher-Price Rainforest Melodies & Lights Deluxe Gym and she knew she would have to get it for her future godchild. Well, Sam and Freddie hadn't exactly asked her yet, but they were her best friends. They are totally going to ask her. Eventually. "Sam! Look at this! I have to get it for Bucket!" "Carly. I'm only almost eight weeks pregnant." "So? What's the difference between now and when you are thirty eight weeks pregnant?" "I don't know. Buy it if you want." "Yay!" Then Carly lifted the box and carefully placed in on top of the other items.

"One hundred and eleven dollars and eighty four cents! That wasn't even a lot of stuff I got!" "I know Sam. It's expensive but, when you are holding a little baby in your arms the money will be worth it." "Easy for you to say." "Anyways, let's go to Motherhood now. You need some new bras and some maternity clothes!" "I'm not even showing." Sam complained.

"Yes you are. See? Look at that tiny bump."

"That's probably just water and gas."

"You've been reading the pregnancy updates?"

"Yeah I have. Now let's get this over with."

A big store full of pregnant women and clothes blinded Sam as she walked into the store. She saw women with their best friends, all of them excited to be there and women with their boyfriends or husbands that were modelling bored faces. One couple caught Sam's eye. The fake crimson coloured hair and the six inch heels were unmistakable. "Sam!" Tilly Master exclaimed while she attempted to run over to the entrance where Carly and Sam were standing. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant!" Sam bellowed with fake enthusiasm.

"O.M.G! Me too!"

"I can tell." Sam replied. Pointing to Tilly's already formed belly bump.

"Yeah. I'm twelve weeks."

"Really? Wow! That's great"

"I know! How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks. I'm eight weeks on the second."

"Cool! O.M.G. What if we both have boys or we both have girls? Then they can be best friends!"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"O.M.G. What if one of us has a girl and one of us has a boy? Then they can fall in love and get married!"

"Sure. We're both twenty five right?"

"Yeah!"

"Go figure. Well I need to go shopping now. My bras are getting a bit small."

"Oh. Have fun then! I'll give you a call. Maybe we can do pregnancy yoga together!"

"All right!"

After Tilly left to force Drew to buy her another top Sam and Carly shopped 'till they literally dropped into the car. Carly picked out four bras (in black, white, grey and nude) for Sam (there was a 'Buy 3 Get the 4th Free' sale). She also got five tank tops (in black, turquoise, white, teal and Carly insisted on hot pink because it complemented Sam's hair perfectly). There was also a 'Buy 3 Get the 4th Free' sale on the tops. She also bought a fleece jacket in black and black maternity skinny jeans. Resulting in one hundred and eighty eight dollars and eighty two cents well spent. Before they could leave Carly wanted to make sure Sam had some pregnancy flats. When they went to Kenneth Cole, Carly picked out some basic patent black slip on flats. However, Sam wasn't allowed to buy them until Carly had finished hounding the sales consultant about the comfort of the shoes.

When Sam finally got back into the apartment she collapsed onto the couch next to Freddie. What she didn't know was as she started to fall asleep she started to lean into Freddie's chest, sending butterflies into his stomach.

* * *

A/N: We'll see more of Tilly in future chapters! She'll be one of two of Sam's pregnancy buddies! Can you guess who the other one will be? She's already been in the story! :) Anyone who guesses right will get a special prize! Oh and everyone who got the Friends question right and hasn't sent me there special request should send it to me soon! :) So I can weave it into the story! :) Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	13. Chapter 10

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! :( I was going to finish this chapter yesterday but I had a History test today so I didn't have enough time. I am a tumblr addict. Therefore, I decided to make a private blog to put any pictures, links, ect. regarding the story on it. It is easier then putting in on my profile and you will actually be able to see it. To find the blog go onto .com. The password is babybucket. That is where any pictures or anything I mention will go on.

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 7 Weeks (Almost 8)

* * *

Chapter 10

After Sam woke up, Sam and Freddie talked about Tilly, and how Sam hadn't realised she was pregnant. Sam thought that she was on one of those fat weight loss methods that Tilly had mentioned to her while they were planning her Christmas Party. You know, when you gain lots of weight so you can lose it? For New Year's Eve Sam and Freddie decided just to stay home and watch 'New Year's Eve' which was playing on TV and then they could go on the balcony and watch the Fireworks. Sam really didn't feel like partying and Freddie wasn't going to leave Sam alone on New Year's Eve. Carly of course had other plans for them.

"Hey guys! Ready for 2013? We're going to par-tay. Even more than we did at our College Graduation Party." Carly exclaimed walking into Sam and Freddie unlocked apartment. She was wearing a bright red dress and black peep toe pumps. Luckily she was wearing a coat or she probably would of froze to death by Hypothermia. Since it is negative five degrees and snowing in Seattle at the moment.

"Why is this one so special?" Freddie asked.

"This is our last one without a baby running around."

"I'm sure Bucket won't be running around next January."

"Whatever. You know what I mean. You guys, you _have _to get ready and dressed up. Gibby is coming to pick us up soon."

"I don't want to go" Sam whined. "I love you but one dose of your face per day is plenty. More then that and I might have an overdose. "

"That's not very nice." Carly gasped.

"Have I ever been very nice?"

"To me you have. Come on guys! If you don't come out tonight you will regret it until Bucket is eighteen and by then we'll be old." On cue after Carly mentioned them being old, they all shivered dramatically in unison.

"Fine. Where are we going?" Sam stated as she got up to get dressed.

"You'll see." Carly smirked. "Now go get changed!"

Freddie finished changing first and then joined Carly in the living room. He was wearing some simple wool grey dress slacks and a solid purple coloured dress shirt. Sam on the other hand had a little trouble fitting into her dresses. They were already tight fitting when she bought them, so they were a little bit more tight now. She finally found a flowy purple dress in the back of her closet. It reminded her of plums which reminded her of Brad. Sam sighed as she started to change. After Sam had slipped on her dress she realised that it zipped up in the back and she wasn't able to get to the zipper.

"Carly? I need your help!" Sam called as she walked into the living room.

"Carly is in the bathroom." Freddie replied.

"Oh."

"I could probably help."

"No it's fine. I just can't zip up my dress."

"I'll do it." Freddie suggested. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"What?" Sam enquired in a shocked voice.

"Because when we go swimming you always have bare back." Stuttered Freddie.

"Oh." Sam replied while she turned around.

As Freddie started to zip up Sam's dress he started to get a tingly feeling. It was odd and as his fingers touched Sam's skin he felt an urge to place his lips where he had touched. He didn't of course and it startled Freddie that he had thought such thoughts. Freddie then smelt the vanilla scent coming from Sam. Freddie let out a weirdly short breath from the delightful scent that startled Sam. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It was something. You breathed weirdly."

"No I didn't."

"I'm sure you did."

"Aww you guys look like a married couple." Carly gushed as she stood in the door frame of the bathroom. Her long dark brown hair glowing in the fluorescent lights.

"What?" Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"You guys are both wearing purple and Freddie was helping you zip up your dress."

"Because you weren't here and both of us wearing purple is just a coincidence." Sam replied.

"Yeah, but maybe your conscience is trying to tell you something?"

"No I don't think so." Freddie responded.

"Fine. Think whatever you want."

"Yep we will. I just need something to put on my wrist. It's lonely." Sam interjected.

"I have something you would like." Freddie mused as he walked into his room. When he came out he was carrying the pearl bracelet Brad had given Sam in his hand.

"How did you get this?" Sam asked, astonished to see her beloved bracelet.

"Brad left it here. He told me to tell you that he wanted you to keep it. He knows how much you love it."

"Really?" Sam sighed and smiled. "Would you clasp it on my wrist. I suck at it."

"Anything for you."

"Aww. Okay." Carly butted in. "Gibby just texted me that he's here. Come along Mr. and Mrs. Benson." Carly smirked.

The group arrived at Green Lake Park at eleven forty five at night. They had dinner at Pini's, lasagne for the main meal and chocolate moose cake for dessert. After dinner they went to a place for some country line dancing (it was Gibby's idea). Then Carly and Gibby hounded Sam and Freddie into the car. When they finally got out of the car and saw that the normally dull green park was illuminated by paper lanterns and candles and beautiful snow. Carly and Gibby smiled to themselves while Sam and Freddie stood still in awe. "How come I've never seen this before?" Sam asked, breaking the comfortable silence like glass.

"Because we always go to clubs on New Year's Eve. I thought we could do something different this year." Carly replied.

"Well let's go. The sled isn't going to go down the hill itself." Gibby interjected.

"The sled?" Sam and Freddie asked simultaneously.

"Yup!" Carly replied.

They all made their way to the sled and started to sit onto the sled. Carly almost fell into the snow when she tried to get onto the sled in the five inch heels. Luckily Gibby caught her in time. Which made Sam a little nervous, so Freddie lifted her up bridal style into the sled. With Sam's arms gripped tightly around Freddie's neck. Sam could smell the sweet scent of lavender among the other scents in his cologne. Sam had become so memorised by Freddie's scent she hadn't even realised she and Freddie had made it safely onto the sled. As she quickly swiped her hands away from Freddie's neck she threw her silver clutch into the snow. "I'll get it!" Freddie offered.

"Okay then." Sam replied.

Freddie sauntered out of the sled and then attempted to reach for the purse which was just below the edge of the slope. However, thanks to his clumsiness he was able to trip over his own feet and started to roll down the thirty foot hill with Sam's purse clutched in his hands. "Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she attempted to catch him. While she tried she ended up falling as well. After many seconds of plopping up and down the hill Sam and Freddie ended up right next to each other on the bottom. There was about two minutes of silence while they just looked at the sky, Sam finally ended the silence between them. "Thanks for saving my purse." Sam smiled trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.

"Thanks for trying to save me." Freddie replied ignoring his back pain as well.

"No problem." Then if almost on queue everyone in the park started counting down from ten.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" Everyone in the park cheered.

"Happy New Year Sam." Freddie grinned.

"Happy New Year Freddie and Happy New Year Bucket." Sam responded.

Then Sam and Freddie continued to lay on the freezing snow as the glorious explosion of fireworks danced above their heads.

* * *

A/N: See ya Chapter 10! :) I realised that I have neglected Spencer so far in the story. I don't know how I will incorporate him though. Any suggestions? I hope you liked it and please review! :)


	14. Chapter 11

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: OMG... I am soooooooooooooo sorry! :( I had exams and then a Geography GCSE and I had no time to finish this chapter. I really, really hope you all like this chapter because I feel so bad. :( Oh the song sung by two of our favourite characters is Wakin' Up to Love by Shanna Crooks. It's from that Clean and Clear commercial.

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 8 Weeks

Chapter 11

* * *

_January 2nd 2013_

_Moring Bucket! I'm having my very first prenatal appointment today and I woke up extra early to get ready. I woke up at 7:12 a.m. to be exact. Very, very early. I can't wait to finally see Bucket. Then it will actually feel real. I know I've thrown up and had lots of symptoms but when I see Bucket, I'll actually see my baby who is actually growing inside of me. I can't wait to meet him or her in six or seven months. By this time next year I'll have a baby to take care of. I'm definitely an adult now. I was trying to hold it off but I can't anymore. I AM AN ADULT! Who is responsible for another human's life._

_I'm feeling better about the whole Brad thing. I still miss him though. I hope we can at least be friends one day. He is going to be Bucket's (step) uncle. Uncle Brad. That's cute and Freddie is going to be called Daddy, and I'm going to be called Mommy. Wow. I wonder how you're going to turn out. A goody two shoes or a lovable rebel? I guess we'll have to wait and see._

_I'm hungry. I want some strawberries, sausages and syrup. I'm going to wake up Freddie to make the sausages. I can't wait to get my ultrasound picture and stick it in this notebook. Until then..._

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam_

Sam tiptoed into Freddie's room and she heard Freddie lightly snoring. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he slept. "Wake up Fred-head." Sam shouted halting Freddie's peaceful dreams. Freddie just rolled over to the other side of his bed, not wanting to face the day just yet. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it." Sam barked in response to Freddie's rude action.

Sam came back into Freddie's room about two minutes later. With a glass of cold water in her hands and a smirk planted on her face. "I guess the snow isn't cold enough for you." Sam whispered and then she poured the entire contents of the glass out, which perfectly collided with Freddie's face. The freezing cold water sending a shock through his body. Escalating from his head down to his toes."Sam!" Freddie exclaimed leaping out of his bed. "Why would you do that?"

"You weren't waking up and I want food. Sorry?" Sam shrugged.

"Whatever. So what do you want to eat?"

"Some sausages."

"Ok sure. I'll go make them. Do you want to help?"

"Not really. I'll be waiting in the kitchen!"

"Fine. I just wipe this cold water off first. I wonder how I got that?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"No idea." replied Sam.

"Weird."

The sweet aroma of syrup filled the nostrils of Carly and Gibby as they entered their friends' apartment (uninvited) hand in hand. Sam and Freddie were at their wood kitchen table painted white. A large window which showed a view of the whole city was their background as they fought over something, most likely insignificant. "My child is not going to be a doctor." Sam barked.

"Why not? I'm a doctor!" Freddie retorted.

"Exactly."

"Well Bucket is not going to be whatever you are."

"An event planner. Thank you very much."

"Yeah. That's more helpful to society than a doctor." Freddie replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. WE don't need a fight this morning. You can't fight like that when you have a baby." Carly cut in.

"Yeah, that baby needs to wake up to love." Gibby added. Earning a groan from Sam and Freddie.

"You guys need to be nice to each other." Carly agreed.

"So Bucket will be waking up to love, every morning he'll be waking up to love." Gibby sang.

"Why are you singing?" Sam asked.

"La da, La la, La da, Waking up, up, la da, La la, La da" Carly sang.

"Cause, don't you know that he'll be waking up to love. Every morning he'll be waking up to love."

"Is there a reason you guys are so happy today and how do you know Bucket's a he?" Freddie asked.

"We don't." Carly and Gibby exclaimed. "We're just excited that you get to see Bucket today!"

"I'm not sure that's the only reason." Sam whispered to Freddie.

"Are you guys whispering lovey-dovey messages right in front of us?" Gasped Carly.

"Of course not. That's your job." Freddie replied.

"True. When do you guys need to leave for your appointment?"  
"Soon." Freddie replied checking his watch. "It's almost nine and we still need to get changed."

* * *

"Samantha Puckett." A young brunette nurse called out, reading from a clipboard.

"That's us." Smiled Freddie. Then he reached out his hand and Sam gratefully took it. Not that the chairs were low or that she had a giant baby bump. Though, any help was greatly appreciated.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Dr. Holt. It's a pleasure to meet you and Happy New Year." A forty something year old doctor said as she introduced herself to Sam while shaking her hand. She had red curly hair and was taller than Sam but shorter than Freddie.

"Happy New Year to you too and please call me Sam." Sam replied.

"Sure. It's nice to see you again Dr. Benson." Dr. Holt smiled as she shook Freddie's hand.

"You too." responded Freddie.

"Well, let's get started. You two can take of your coats and then sit here." Dr. Holt started, gesturing towards two leather salmon coloured chairs. "So, any nausea or fatigue? Or possibly swollen or tender breasts?"

"I vomited a lot a couple weeks ago. Mostly during my dates with my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. Thank you Bucket!"

"Bucket?"

"That's what we're calling our baby. Benson plus Puckett equals Bucket."

"Okay."

"I know isn't it cute?"

"Very cute. Any other symptoms?"

"My breasts are weird but I'm surprisingly more alert then I have ever been."

"Well every pregnancy is different. We'll talk more about that type of stuff further along in your pregnancy. So Sam, you can start rolling up your sleeves."

"Why?" Sam retorted.

"We need to take some blood."

"Why?"

"I need to run some tests."

"Why?"

" So I can determine your blood type in case you need a transfusion during your pregnancy or delivery but, don't worry it's very unlikely that you'll need one. I also need to test you for Rh." Explained Dr. Holt as she got the needle ready.

"And that is?"

"A protein found in about eight five percent of the population. If you come out Rh negative we will need to inject you with a medication called RhoGAM in various parts of your pregnancy and before delivery to prevent any complications. We'll go into more detail if you do turn out to be Rh negative."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I test your blood for abnormal haemoglobin levels, red and white blood cell counts and measurements of human chorionic gonadotropin levels."

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said."

"It's a hormone that will indicate whether or not your baby is developing well. We also test for STDs and immunity to German measles."

"That's a lot of chiz."

"Yes a lot of chiz indeed." Dr. Holt agreed, resulting in a snicker from both Sam and Freddie. "So, shall we get started?"

"No, you can tell me more about the haemoglobin and red and white stuff." Sam urged.

"Come on Sam you're strong. You can do this. You never flinch when we watch those horror movies and there is always a lot of blood in those." Freddie

"Yeah, but this is my blood."

"It'll be okay Sam, and Freddie can hold your hand if you want." Dr. Holt added.

"Would he?" Sam asked innocently while she gave him a puppy dog face.

"As you wish." Freddie whispered.

Doctor Holt tightly tied a tourniquet around Sam's upper arm as Sam and Freddie took hands. She then wiped the area where the needle will be injected with a spirit. Sam started to cringe as Dr. Holt injected the needle into her vein. As the bright red blood started to run through the tube Sam began to feel lightheaded and she squeezed Freddie's hand tighter. "You're doing great Sam." Freddie noted. Finally, Dr. Hot took out the needle and gave Sam a cotton ball to hold over the cut.

"That was great Sam. You didn't even faint." Dr. Holt stated.

"Thanks." Sam retorted sarcastically. "And thank you." Sam whispered into Freddie's ear.

"So, which band-aid would you like? Yellow with sunflowers or purple with ducks. I ran out of my plain ones today."

"The purple one."

"Will do. After we let that sit for a little bit we'll do your pap smear."

"Really?" Sam groaned. "I have to do that?"

"I'm afraid so. "

"Okay let's do this. Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave."

* * *

Freddie wandered into the waiting room where he saw many other pregnant women and their partners sitting on the salmon coloured chairs like the ones in Dr. Holt's office. There was a brunette women surrounded by three other young children, no older than five, sitting next to her already greying husband and a giant baby bump. You would think she was having twins. Maybe she was. A few chairs over sat a young girl, probably only sixteen or seventeen sitting next to her Chase Crawford lookalike boyfriend. She was wearing a worried face and had blonde curly hair. She reminded Freddie of Sam when they were in High School. The girl was carrying a small baby bump, only a little larger than Sam's. Not his child, Freddie thought. No matter girl or boy he would kill Bucket before he or she has a baby before he or she is married. Yeah, he was being hypocritical but that is what parents are for.

"Erin Dutton." A familiar voice jeered, interrupting Freddie's thoughts. The blonde teenager and her boyfriend got out of their seats and started to walk towards the office labelled 'Doctor Stevens'. As Freddie turned around to see who the familiar voice was he was met by the bright red hair, emerald green eyes and gleaming smile of Wendy Jones. "Freddie?" An astonished Wendy asked. "What are you doing in the maternity part of the doctor's office?"

"I'm here with Sam." Freddie replied.

"What? Sam's pregnant. With who's baby? Is it Brad's?"

"No. It's mine's." After that Wendy's jaw almost literally dropped to the floor. "It's a long story."

"Ok then."

"Could you not tell people. Sam wants to keep it a secret until after the first trimester. Though her sister and brother-in-law did reveal it to half of Seattle at our Christmas Party."

"Funny how I wasn't invited. I guess I'm part of the un-cool half of Seattle."

"No, not at all it's just that..."

"I was joking." Chuckled Wendy."I was with my boyfriend in Vermont anyways."

"Freddie!" Sam's electric voice rang through the room as she peered around the door.

"I guess that's my queue."

"Have fun. Especially when she's further along with her pregnancy. With the hormones and everything."

"Will do."

"She made me pee in a cup!" Sam exclaimed as Freddie walked through the door. "It was not as fun as it sounds."

"It doesn't sound fun."

"Good, because it wasn't."

"Okay. Now I am going to weigh you so we can track your weight gain and then we'll find out your due date. Yay!" Dr. Holt exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yay!" Sam and Freddie replied in unison with plenty of enthusiasm.

"Now step on the scale Sam and we'll measure. " Dr. Holt gestured to the scale standing towards the far corner of the room. Freddie, not really having anything to occupy himself with just looked at all the posters around the room. Many showing a baby inside of a uterus and one even showing the stages of birth. He couldn't wait to get to that. "I wonder if Sam's going to break one of my limbs." Freddie muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked swearing that she heard Freddie say something about her breaking his limbs.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay guys. Let's find out your due date. So Sam do you know the first day of your last menstrual cycle before you got pregnant?"

"Yeah. I actually do. My best friend Carly makes me record it on my Pear Phone Calendar and she made me memorise it last night. It was November seventh, two thousand and twelve."

"Okay. That would mean that your Due will be August fourteenth, two thousand and thirteen and you are exactly eight weeks along." Dr. Holt exclaimed after a few calculations.

"We're having a summer baby Sam!"

"I know." Sam replied not being able to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Congratulations. So, do you guys have your health History's so I can review them before the next appointment."

"Yep it's in Sam's bag."

"Here."

"Thank you. Now would you guys like to see your baby before we end the appointment?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

Dr. Holt squeezed jelly onto Sam's belly while she was laying on the ultrasound chair. The jelly was colder than she thought it would be and it caused her to shiver a little. "It's just a little bit cold." Dr. Holt assured Sam after she saw her tremble. Then Dr. Holt rolled a probe around Sam's belly. "Okay. If you two look on the screen. The large area is Sam's uterus, and the small peanut-shaped thing floating around the centre is your baby."

"That's our baby?" Sam wondered.

"That's your baby!" Dr. Holt smiled. "I'll just give you two a minute alone."

"Wow. I'm really going to be a mom." Sam grinned with a huge smile.

"Yeah. We're going to be parents." Freddie replied with a smile just as big as Sam's.

"That's really our baby?" Laughed Sam, with soft tears floating out of her eyes.

"That's our baby."

* * *

A/N: Again soooo sorry. There's actually a major Seddie moment in this chapter. However, only people who have watched or read a particular book or movie will get it. Don't worry... I'll explain it later. A lot of Drama coming up and **A LOT** of Seddie. You'll just have to wait and see. The wait won't be as long as this one was. I promise! :) Please review... even if you hate me!


	15. Chapter 12

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Hello readers! :) Waaaayyyyy faster update than the last one. Don't you think? :) Thank you everyone for all the kind messages. It means a lot. I just started my first day of work. I put light bulbs in light fixtures. I had to stand on a giant ladder! It was soooo scary! :O Anybody else have an interesting summer job? :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 8 Weeks

Chapter 12

* * *

"And after we saw the baby Dr. Holt came back and she let us listen to its heartbeat and it was just this little beating. It so was amazing."

"Aww Sam. Did you get photos?"

"Yeah. Here, we got a lot of them."

"Great, I'm going to put this in my special surprise!"

"What surprise?"

"The one I'm going to give to you after Bucket's born. When is he or she due?"

"August fourteenth, a summer baby! I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I really wish you could of been there too Carly."

"Me too. You and Freddie should have a gender reveal party!"

"Yes! Oh god. I feel so girly right now." Sam stated. "Oh gosh, I'm going to cry."

"It's okay. It's just the pregnancy hormones."

"I know. It was just so beautiful and it didn't even look like a baby."

"Well, you are only eight weeks along. So when is your next appointment?"

"The beginning of February. I think it's the second again."

"Speaking of February, what are we going to do for Freddie's last birthday without a baby to take care of and Gibby's turning twenty five in a few weeks."

"I don't know. He's turning twenty six. That's almost thirty."

"We're getting old! I need to get married, and start having kids and.."

"Carly, calm down."

"What did you just say?"

"Calm down?"

"NEVER tell a girl to calm down. Like what is that really supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Sam said starting to cry.

"Oh my god. Sam, don't cry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey guys!" Gibby exclaimed as he swung open Sam and Freddie's apartment door. "Why is Sam crying?"

"Carly hurt my feelings!" Sam croaked.

"Carly? What did you do?"

"I just yelled at her. I didn't mean to! How do we get her to stop crying?"

"Give her food? She loves food." Gibby suggested.

"Good idea," Carly noted as she ran into the kitchen and getting some butterfly crackers from the pantry. "Here Sam! Look food!"

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm a baby!" Sam snapped, taking the food from Carly's hand and stuffing the crackers into her mouth. "I wasn't even that upset. I just wanted food."

"You couldn't of just asked?"

"I could of, but that was way more fun!"

"Well good for you! Gibby and I have to go to the grocery store to fill up his abandoned kitchen but we'll come back later to have dinner or something."

"Yeah, I guess Freddie could make something after he comes back from work."

"Or you could make something. Since, you'll probably have to start helping with the cooking after the baby is born."

"I guess. Fine. I think we have pasta. You guys have to bring dessert though."

"Okay, we'll see you later. At about six?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sam was rushing around the kitchen trying to make the meal she had been convinced (forced) to make. The pasta was quite easy but making chicken was harder than she thought it would be. The kitchen was a mess, more than a mess. It was a chaotic clutter of foods, Freddie's three thousand dollar cookware set and other objects for the measurement of food items.

Freddie saw the terrible catastrophe as soon as he entered the apartment. He had finished his shift at the children's hospital and was excited to see the ultrasound pictures of Bucket again. It was so surreal to him to see _his _child. He had seen ultrasounds before but it was nothing compared to the feeling of pure love that he felt when he saw the baby. It felt similar to the feeling he felt when he looked at Sam but that was different, of course. "Honey I'm home!" Freddie laughed as he strolled into the kitchen, almost bumping into a distressed Sam. "Freddie!" Sam hollered as she linked her arm with his and pulled him towards the counter where she had set the uncooked chicken. "How do you make chicken?"

"Why?"

"Carly and Gibby are coming over for dinner tonight and I have to cook." Sam started. "How do you make chicken?" She snarled.

"I'll tell you. Why type do you want to make?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I'll make my famous garlic chicken."

"It's not famous if no one has ever heard of it. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"About four fifty. Why?"

"Cause I can't be late for my worship session with the god of irritating questions."

"Fine, fine. I'll just make the chicken."

"Good."

"Wait is that my three thousand dollar limited edition cookware set?" Freddie asked, while Sam just smiled in response and then she sat on one of the island bar stools to watch Freddie cook.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about Gibby's birthday?" Freddie countered.

"No. Carly worries about his and I worry about yours."

"Oh okay. I don't know. Maybe we could all go to a Galaxy Wars convention?"

"Ha ha. In your dreams, maybe."

A little less than an hour later Carly and Gibby arrived at the apartment with a chocolate cake and a bottle of wine in tow. Carly had dressed up semi-formally with a short black polka-dotted dress, red tights, a red cardigan and a pair of black pumps. Her long hair was tied in a half up - half down hair style and she was a four strand J-Crew pearl necklace to finish off the look. Gibby had opted for something a little more casual, black jeans, red dress shirt and red vans. "Wow. You guys are all dressed up!" Sam commented as they walked into the living room.

"So are you." Carly replied.

"I'm wearing a flowy shirt, black jeans and those flats you bought me. I don't think that's very dressy. However, it was a mission to get these skinny jeans on."

"I love that colour on you. Is it cream or peach."

"I don't know."

"Looks cream. So, where's Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Oh. He's just washing some flour out of his hair."

"How did he get flour in his hair?"

"The opened bag was on the counter and I could reach it."

Sam and Freddie brought out the plates of pasta and chicken into the living room. While Gibby put the cake into the fridge and Carly got the wine glasses and the bread rolls. "Wow guys! This looks great. See Sam I told you, you could cook." Carly stated.

"Yeah I cooked the pasta and I heated up the bread rolls. Freddie made the chicken."

"Great teamwork you guys and the kitchen is spotless."

"That's because Freddie cleaned it."

"Oh ok. Have you guys thought about what type of birth you want?"

"How did we get from cooking to a baby?" Freddie interjected.

"I don't know we just did." Carly replied.

"Who wants wine?" Gibby exclaimed, walking into the dining area.

"Me!" Carly, Sam and Freddie shouted at the same time.

"Okay!"

"Oh wait I can't!" Sam said sarcastically. "And you need to stop drinking Freddie."

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of drinking a glass of wine."

"My father used to drink and I don't want my child's father to drink and you NEVER used drink so why do you drink so much all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I just do. My brains fully developed already there is no reason that I can't drink from time to time."

"Well I don't want my child's father to drink."

"I'm not going to drink often. Especially after Bucket's born."

"Guys, guys. Let's just get back to my question. What type of birth do you guys want?" Carly pleaded.

"Well it's not really Freddie's decision but I would love to hear his opinion." Sam smiled as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Well, I think it would defiantly be best in a hospital and with pain medications and such."

"I'm obviously going to give birth in a hospital Fred-idiot, I'm not a hippie. I was actually thinking about possibly having a natural birth."

"Oh please. You'll be screaming for that epidural the second you go into labour."

"How to you know? Are you a time traveller?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you two keep fighting?" Gibby started. "You just saw your baby? Do you remember how it felt? Stop fighting over things like if Sam is going to need an epidural in like seven months. Let's just celebrate the life of the wonderful child that is going to make you two fall in love."

"You're right Gibbs. Except for the end, Freddie and I are just friends. Right?"

"Yeah. Best friends."

"Best friends indeed."

"What are we going to do for your birthday Gibby?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"Were going to this new karaoke place." Carly smiled.

"Really? I love karaoke and you." Gibby exclaimed.

"Aww, I love you too." Carly replied as she leaned in and gave Gibby a kiss.

"Eww. Can you not do that at the dinner table?" Freddie pled.

"Yeah. You're going to make me throw up." Sam added.

"Well you guys kissed in front of everyone at the Christmas party." Gibby smirked.

"That's because Carly made us!" accused Sam.

"You two were under the mistletoe!"

"So?" Sam asked.

"You shouldn't have been under the mistletoe."

The meal had come and gone. The four of them shared some laughs and some food. Sam put some chocolate icing onto Freddie's cheek which caused him to return the favour and starting a food fight between the two of them. Then they watched 'Friends With Benefits' which was showing on TV and Carly and Gibby kept looking at Sam and Freddie who were extremely close to each other. With Sam's legs of Freddie's lap and him absentmindedly stroking her legs. "Well we should be going now." Gibby stated after the movie ended at about ten o'clock.

"Oh bye guys!" Freddie replied.

"Yeah bye!" Carly added as she walked out of the apartment hand in hand with Gibby.

* * *

A blonde-headed figure sat on the balcony at three o'clock in the morning, her luminescent robe the only thing seen in the pitch black night. Freddie had woken up to get a drink of water when he saw her just sitting there looking at the snowy city around her. "Sam? What are you doing out here it's freezing." Freddie asked from the doorway.

"God Freddie! You scared me."

"Why are you here? Don't you have a secret hideout in a closet you never showed me?"

"I'm just thinking and I haven't been there since, you know. Too many memories."

"Well I might as well think out here with you. If I die of hypothermia it's your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not dead yet."

"Not for that. For being weird about the drinking thing."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I drink, well I used to. I can't tell you that you can't drink and you can't let me." Sam started with Freddie listening to her intently, providing her with the silence she needed. "My father used to drink and you know what happened to him. I love you Freddie and I don't want that to happen to you. I know you're not him and you will never be, but my child deserves more than the type of parents I had and I don't want us to be anything like them. I don't want you to leave us and I don't want my child to feel unimportant or unloved, ever. Not like I did growing up."

"I'll never leave you or this baby, Sam. You know I love you and this baby."

"You're my best friend and you're probably only one of the few people I could always count on."

"I will always be there for you."

"What happens when you meet a girl and you get married and have your own children? Bucket will just be your first child and I'll just be the mother of your first child."

"Sam stop it. I'm not your father and I will never be. I'm NEVER going to think of you that way. If anyone is going to get married it's you."

"To who? Brad?" Sam laughed. "He hates me."

"No he loves you."

"He LOVED me. Emphasis on the 'ed'. I'm turning into a nub! I blame you!"

"Not my fault. It's so cold. Do you want to go back to bed now?"

"Carry me?" Sam asked with her puppy dog face.

"Only you." Freddie smiled as he lifted Sam up bridal style and carried her to her room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :) Love you guys! :)


	16. Chapter 13

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Hi guys! :) Sorry this update took awhile... I was away! :) I don't really have much to say unless you want to hear about my trip. Oh, don't forget to check out the tumblr. (password: babybucket) I'll be updating it with a special sneak peek soon! :) This chapter is dedicated to **PurpleVanilla5**, who's event request is featured in this chapter! :) Okay... on with the story! ;)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 9 Weeks

Chapter 13

* * *

"Sam?" Freddie asked while walking in Sam's room and sitting on her bed as she wrapped herself in the covers tighter than before, shielding herself from the harsh light Freddie had allowed into her room when he entered. Seeing Sam act like the teenager she once was (and probably still is) caused him to chuckle. "Wakey! Wakey!"

"Shut up Freddie!" Sam exclaimed sitting up and leaning on the head board. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, allowing her to glare at him.

"I have something I need to tell you." Freddie stated not looking at Sam's face and toying with his hands.

"Okay."

"But it's really important and it might ruin our friendship forever."

"You didn't eat the rest of my bacon flavoured ice cream did you?" Sam shuddered.

"No. This is serious." Freddie sighed agitatedly.

"Then what is it?"

"We can tell each other anything right?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Freddie started but then paused for multiple moments.

"Come on. Spit it out." Sam urged.

"I...I love you, Sam. As more than a friend." Freddie spurted out, looking down at the electric blue socks on his feet.

"Oh my god." Sam laughed. "I think I love you too. As more than a friend."

"Really?" Freddie asked, looking at Sam's face again.

"Yeah. Lately I've been about the baby and us and how I think we really be a family and how I might of loved you from the beginning." Sam replied, causing a smile to spread on Freddie's face and that's when he did it.

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a sweet goodnight type kiss he will give Bucket every night after her or she is born, it was a kiss of passion and love and desire. The kiss Sam had been waiting for her whole life. The kiss that turned into multiple kisses; each one with the same strength as the first one. Sam ruffled her fingers through Freddie's hair and Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling her closer. The kisses were slightly interrupted by a light beeping coming from Sam's bedside table. "What's that?" Sam asked between kisses.

"Your alarm clock." Freddie replied cupping her cheeks with his hands. "I guess it's time for you to wake up now.

"Wait, what?"

Sam jolted up in her bed, as if she was having a nightmare. Well, she kind of was. How could she have a dream like that? With Freddie? Was what she said true? No of course not. Her and Freddie? Together? Sam and Freddie? Seddie? No that doesn't work. Their names sound terrible together! Right?

"Hey Sam? It's almost twelve do you want to go to lunch?" Freddie asked from the doorway of Sam's room.

It was Saturday the twelfth of January and Freddie decided a fun way to keep Sam (who had surprisingly been hounded with a lot of parties to plan) de-stressed would be to take her out for Lunch at 'Slices' their favourite pizza place and then they could go ice skating.

"I guess so. I just need to uhh, wash my hair! " Sam stuttered.

"Ok cool, make sure you bring a coat. I wouldn't want you getting sick. Oh and Carly wanted me to ask you if you started reading the pregnancy books she bought for you yet?"

"Yes I have, mother." Sam laughed.

"Whatever. How's your head doing?"

"It's better. Well, no it might not be."

"Why did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah kind of."

"Want to talk about it?."

"No not really. You know how at Dr. Holt's I said that I'm not tired like many women are?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I jinxed myself."

"Ha! Well aren't you hungry?

"Yes! I'm coming, hold your horses."

Sam slipped on her wool Siberian Blue pea coat from Old Navy and met Freddie by the door. "Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we could paint the door red?"

"Red?"

"Yeah. White is SO boring."

"Well, we'll have to ask Jeremy. But red could be fun."

"Okay, now go get the car."

"Or we could walk."

"Or I could go back to bed."

"I'll get the car."

* * *

Sam and Freddie arrived at 'Slices' and they were seated at a round table in the centre of the restaurant. They ordered there drinks and their large cheese pizza and were just talking and laughing like the complications in their lives had disappeared like the pizza was disappearing off of the plate. "Hey Sugar Plum." An overly confident voice grinned as he slid his chair next to Sam.

"Ian." Sam responded. looking at the 5ft 8' tall man, with muddy blue eyes and ash blonde hair.

"I haven't seen you since that night." Ian stated taking one of the warm slices of pizza.

"What night?" Freddie who had not been acknowledged before now asked.

"No night Freddie." Sam hurriedly responded.

"Oh hey Freddie. I'm Ian, Brad's best friend from Briarwood."

"Oh yeah. You were at the wedding. So what night?"

"Just the night after the wedding." Sam laughed. "Right Ian?"

"Yep."

"See nothing important." Sam started, but she was interrupted by the ring of her phone. "Sorry. It's one of my clients." Before Sam walked to the bathroom area to take the call she whispered something to Ian. Freddie swore he heard her say 'Tell him and I'll kill you.' but he wasn't sure.

"So you're the guy who got my best friend's girlfriend pregnant." Ian proclaimed.

"You seem to have a bit of baggage with her yourself."

"Yeah well, she knows me better then she'll probably care to admit." Ian smirked.

"Huh?"

'It's nothing you need to worry about. We've just had some crazy times together."

"Okay? Like what?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you. If Sam didn't kill me first." Laughed Ian.

"Yeah. So, how's Brad doing?"

"Shouldn't you know? You're his step brother."

"Well, no. We're not that close."

"Oh I know that. Brad keeps ranting about how you totally planned to get Sam pregnant and stuff like that. He's still bitter and madly in love with Sam."

"Who's still madly in love with Sam?" Sam asked as she rejoined the table.

"The guy who actually called you Sugar Plum." smirked Ian.

"You're lying. Brad doesn't love me, he hates me."

"I would say you were telling the truth. If it was opposite day!" Ian bellowed obnoxiously while trying to give Freddie a high five. However, Freddie just looked at Sam as she smacked Ian upside the head.

"Oww. I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."  
"Really? 'Cause 'I'm still in love with Sam' doesn't imply hate."

"He really said that?"

"Yeah, how could he not love you?"

"Aww, Ian. I've never seen you being so sweet. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I wasn't going to ask you to. Unlike, the time when yo.." Ian started, though he couldn't finish his story because Sam kicked his leg from under the table.

"Oww."

* * *

About ten minutes later the date Ian had been waiting for had finally arrived, Freddie paid the bill and Sam and Freddie made their way into the cool chill of the winter air. Snowflakes were still falling and then melted on their heads. "So Freddie. What are we going to do now? Go home so I can sleep?" Sam smiled.

"Nope."

"Then where?"

"We're going ice skating!" Freddie announced proudly.

"No we're not." Sam laughed.

"Yes we are."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

Sam paused for a moment before answering. "I don't know how to ice skate."

"You don't?"

"No. Why do you think I never went ice skating with you, Carly and Gibby?"

"You always had an excuse."

"Yeah. I'm not going ice skating."

"Yes you are. I'm going to teach you and when Bucket get's old enough to learn we're both going to teach him or her. Okay?"

"No, what if I fall?"

"I'll catch you."

When Sam first stepped onto the ice, she probably would have fallen, but Freddie arms wrapped tightly around her waist had shielded her from that horrifying event. "Okay Sam. Just take little baby steps."

"You promise you won't let me fall?" Sam asked while looking down at the rented skates on her feet.

"I promise, but you're going have to fall eventually." Freddie replied, letting go of Sam's waist. Leaving a dreadfully poignant cold on his arms.

"I wouldn't have to if you just didn't make me do this." Grumbled Sam as she carefully spun around to look at Freddie.

"You don't have to, but I know you want to."

"Just teach me to skate already!"

Freddie took Sam's hand and they walked to the centre of the ice. "Everybody can see me from here." Sam whined. "What if I fall?"

"Since when do you care about what people think of you?"

"I don't." Sam assured making Freddie smile. "Okay, okay. So, ice skating?"

"Yeah. Firstly, keep your arms outwards, look straight ahead and keep taking baby steps."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Oh my god!" Freddie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Sam came back!"

"Oh shut up." Sam said as she lightly punched Freddie in the shoulder.

"Love you too." Freddie smiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes late Sam had gotten a hang of the whole skating thing. "Great job Sam you're a natural." Freddie declared

"I know!" Sam grinned. "Soon I'll be figure skating in the winter Olympics!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're a bit old for that, don't you think?"

"Did you just call me old?"

"I think it might of slipped out."

"If you hadn't noticed Dr. Benson, you're older than me and you're a doctor. Which adds like five years."

"I just meant old to be in the start training for the Olympics not in general."

"Okay Mr. handsome."

"Thanks?"

"So you think you're handsome?"

"I guess. Why did you call me handsome anyways?"

"Cause... cause... I'm pregnant and every guy is handsome to...to a pregnant girl."

"Okay then."

"We're going to be such great parents. Don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to race?"

"Not really. You don't know how to skate properly yet."

"Sounds like someone's afraid to lose against me in his own sport."

"Fine."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"1...2...3...Go!" Sam shouted.

Freddie and Sam raced around the ice rink at medium speed, but as Sam turned one of the sharp corners she lost her balance and fell onto the cold ice. A sting of pain running through her stomach and embarrassment over lapping all of the emotions she was feeling at that moment. "Sam!" Freddie shouted to her as he rushed to her aid. "Are you hurt?" Freddie asked as her kneeled down next to her. Sam turned on her back and looked up at the stars before turning to Freddie. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You know after Melanie went to boarding school I spend a lot of time looking up at the stars."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Just wondering if she could see the same stars that I could and if my dad would look at them too. It comforted me, to know that there is a whole other world out there and I wouldn't be stuck in my house forever."

"Every time I miss my dad I look at the stars too. It's like he really is up there."

"That's because he is really up there. People are starting to stare. Help me up!" Sam demanded.

"Of course, Princess." Freddie replied as he got up on his own feet and then pulled Sam up. He laughed as Sam cursed silently under her breathe.

"You think it's funny that I fell?"

"No it's just.."

"Hi Freddie." A modulated, masculine voice interrupted.

"Oh hi Ben. This is my friend Sam. Sam this is my friend Ben."

"Why hello there." Sam said in a fruity voice to the extremely handsome and ash brown haired man. "So, how do you and Freddie know each other."

"We're both doctors at the same hospital." Ben explained.

"Oh my god, I love doctors and it totally takes away five years from your age." Sam chuckled, while flipping her hair.

"Thanks. I saw you fall, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good. This might seem a little forward but would you like to go to dinner with me."

"Now?"

"Yeah why not. It's almost five."

"Sure." Sam smiled, as she was about to skate away with Ben to get her shoes Freddie pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam replied.

"You are not over Brad and you're pregnant!"

"And that means I can't date?"

"No but, he doesn't know doesn't know your pregnant."  
"It's fine. It's not serious. Okay? I'll tell you all about the date when I get back."

"That won't be necessary." Freddie sighed as he watched Sam and Ben walk out of the skating rink.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :) Don't worry about the Ben/Sam date. It's going to go horribly and Sam and Freddie will be able to laugh about it before something goes terribly wrong (and it may or may not involve Bucket). Oh and if you still haven't sent me in your requests you can still do so! :) xoxo


	17. Chapter 14

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Hola! :) Ready for the next chapter? It's quite important and hopefully quite dramatic. I have this idea for a new story, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write both of them at the same time, and write them at the length I want them to be. Has anyone written two stories at the same time? How did you manage? Hope you like the chapter and please review! The more reviews I get the more inspired I get to write. When I get a notification I get so excited and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Until I get distracted or I have something to do. This author's not is waaaaaaaay to long. So I'm going to stop now :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: Almost 10 Weeks, so let's just say TENINE.

Chapter 14

* * *

"I'm back!" Sam announced as she walked through her apartment door. She let out a small shriek when she saw that Freddie had been sitting on the couch waiting for her. "You've been waiting for me all night?" An astonished Samantha Puckett asked.

"I had to call my mom and then I watched a movie, it only just finished. Your date just finished? It's one o'clock in the morning. It went that well?" Freddie asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I don't think 'well' would be an accurate way to describe it."

"What happened?"

"The dinner was great. We went to Pini's and he was a total gentleman. He opened the door for me, pulled out my chair and he even carried my bag of leftovers for me. He reminded me a lot of Brad." Sam said as she wiggled her purple plastic bag in front of Freddie's face.

"That sounds like a good date."

"I know. It was the after part where everything went bad."

"Okay, what did he do?"

"We went back to his place so he could show me his all around the world souvenir collection and then we were on his couch just drinking..."

"Drinking?"

"Hot chocolate." Sam responded agitatedly. "Don't interrupt my story."

"Won't happen again." Freddie surrendered.

"Anyways, I kind of kissed him."

"What he didn't kiss back?"

"No he did, but then he started.." Sam told trying to find the right words for her next word.

"He started what?"

"Crying?"

"He what?"

"He started crying okay." Sam surrendered as Freddie broke out in hysterics. "Hey!"

"Sorry. Don't worry you're not a bad kisser so that's not it."

"Thanks? You think I'm a good kisser?"

"Yeah I guess. Better than many other girls I've kissed."

"Okay then. I know why he was crying."

"Why?"

"He said that I kissed liked his ex-girlfriend."

"Wow." Freddie uttered between the return of his fits of laughter.

"But that's not the worst part."

"Oh really?"

"I started comforting him. Like patting him on the back and stuff and then I think Bucket was getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Why do you say that?"

"I threw up on him and it was a lot of vomit."

"What happened after?"

"He didn't stop crying and he didn't bother to wash himself off. He just curled into a ball and laid on his couth."

"Serves you right for going on a date." Freddie laughed.  
"It is kind of funny though isn't it?" Sam chucked.

"Yeah, just a bit. We're terrible people."

"You just found that out?" Sam laughed ignoring the cramp-like pain she felt in her abdomen.

"I think we should go to bed now. It's really late."

"Yeah. My stomach is killing me!"

"Should we call doctor Holt?"

"No. No. Everything's fine. I'm fine. We should just go to bed." Sam half-smiled.

"Okay. Good night, Sam."

"Night Freddie."

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning with an intense pain in her stomach. She started to breathe heavily and tried to make her way to her bathroom to find some medicine to make the pain go away. When threw her covers off of her bed, she noticed a large amount of red splattered on her sheets. Not marker or paint red, the red that visited her every month since she was thirteen. Until she had gotten pregnant. Sam yelped in pain as she tried to get out of her bed and she collapsed onto the floor. She started to rub her stomach hoping to make the pain go away, but the pain only intensified. As more blood continued to soak through her pyjamas she called for the only person that would be able to help her. Freddie.

The sound of Sam's voice calling his name woke Freddie up immediately. He had never heard Sam in so much pain. Through her cries for help were whimpers and tears. Freddie sprinted across the hall to Sam's room. When Freddie had finally reached the room which felt like it had taken eternity he was blindsided by the scene in front of him. Sam crouched down in a pool of blood, while she cried out in pain every few seconds. When she looked up at Freddie there were tears in her eyes, which she had let fall into the sea of red underneath her.

"Freddie. Help." Sam whimpered, before crying out with pain again.

"Sam, where does it hurt?" Freddie begged.

"In my stomach. What's happening, Freddie?"

"I don't know but I'm calling an ambulance."

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll be okay."

"Sam don't give me that. I'm calling an ambulance now. Where's your phone?"

"On the dresser."

* * *

After a very frantic ride in an ambulance, with the paramedics asking millions of question about Sam's pregnancy, her medical history and Freddie's they were rushed in the emergency room. The first nurse took a sample of Sam's blood and then a doctor named 'Doctor Stevens', prepared Sam for an ultrasound. She was still in quite some pain after another nurse gave her some pain relief medicine and she was still bleeding quite heavily. During the ultrasound Doctor Stevens announced that Sam was having a 'severe threatened miscarriage', but Sam had not miscarried. Not yet, anyway. Doctor Holt arrived at the hospital hardly ten minutes later and started to talk to Doctor Stevens about the results in Sam's blood test.

Sam was moved into a private room on the fourth floor of the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep her in their in case something went wrong and a doctor's intervention was required. Freddie just sat on the incredibly clean leather chair next to Sam's bed and held her hand. Her skin was pale and multiple tubes for monitoring her and the baby were attached to her. Her breathing was light and Freddie couldn't help but become extremely worried and vulnerable. His baby was and trouble and so was his Sam. She had to be okay, they both did or he didn't know what he would do.

Freddie had already called Carly and Gibby, they were on their way. He would wait until they got here before he left. He had to go tell his mother and Sam's mother about the baby. Just in case they had to say goodbye. The doctors still weren't sure about its fate. "Freddie?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

"Sam. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. I just can't." Sam cried. "What if I lose the Bucket?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that. I can't lose Bucket. If I lose Bucket I'll lose you too."

"You'll never lose me."

"I can't lose my baby. I can't lose another person I love." Sam sobbed. "My dad, my grandmother, Brad. I can't lose my child and I can't lose my best friend."

"I won't let you lose me. I'll be here forever. Until you don't want me." Freddie smiled.

Sam grinned through her tears as well as she cupped her hands on his cheeks. She really did love him, as a friend. He really was always there for her. Even when she was losing their baby. She had never felt so loved before. Never. Not with Brad or any other guy she had ever dated. No one had ever made her truly believe that he was here to stay. So she kissed him. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. A soft sweet kiss. She wasn't sure what she was thinking in the moment. It didn't matter though, because he didn't pull away. She did.

"I'm sorry." Sam stammered. "Friends aren't supposed to kiss."

"It's okay."

"I guess you're used to kissing me by now. You just reminded me a lot of Brad."

"Oh. "

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to see my best friend." Carly exclaimed as she ran through the door and hugged Sam.

"Carly, you're going to suffocate me." Sam squeezed out of her lungs.

"Oh my god Sam. I'm so sorry. How are you?"

"In pain."

"Have you heard anymore about Bucket?"

"No. Not yet."

"Guys I have to go." Freddie announced.

"What? Where are you going?" Gibby asked

"Yeah. You can't just leave." Carly added.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Freddie responded.

"You guys let him go. He wouldn't leave unless it was important." Sam defended.

* * *

Freddie pulled up to one of the largest houses in Hunts Point, the wealthiest neighbourhood in Seattle. This large house with the cobble stone driveway, multiple bedrooms, pool and private dock, for a very large boat was where his mother had been living for the past year or so. This house is where his step-siblings grew up without a mother. This house is where he would tell his own mother, that she might be losing her grandchild (and that she was having one in the first place). Freddie walked up the driveway, marvelling at the house. It was the type of house he had dreamed of living in his whole life. With his four children and his wife. He dreamed of having the perfect family, but perfect families don't exist. Not the way he thought a perfect family was supposed to be at least.

Freddie rang the door bell, which sounded distinctively like church bells, quite loud and obnoxious and thirty seconds later Kay answered the door, wearing a purple chiffon gown. "Hi Freddie!" Kay smiled, a bit surprised at his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my mother." Freddie replied.

"Oh. Of course. Come in." Kay said, letting Freddie into the house.

"So, why are you so dressed up?"

"You know Patty Murray?"

"The Senator?"

"Yeah, she's Brad and I's god mother and her daughter is getting married tomorrow. My mom and I are picking out jewellery to go with our dresses."

"Your mom?"

"She's here for the wedding, she came back with me after Christmas. "

"It's kind of odd that someone's having a wedding on a Monday."

"Yeah. It's the date. Darcy met her fiancé on the fourteenth of January, so she'll get married to him on the fourteenth of January. Is Sam coming to the wedding? I'm pretty sure Brad invited her. Darce went to Briarwood with Brad and I'm pretty sure they even dated for a while."

"No. Sam's not going and I really have to talk to my mom."

"Oh okay. Back to jewellery and then shoes!" Kay squealed.

After searching the hundreds of rooms in the Clayhill Estate he finally found his mother. She was in the Library, sitting on a large coffee brown chair reading a book. "Hey mom."

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" The former Mrs. Benson exclaimed, running up and hugging her son.

"I have something important I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"Well, two things, and you can't get mad after I tell you the first thing because I still have to tell you the second thing. Okay?"

"I'll try not to get mad. No promises though."

"Mom, I think you need to sit down for this."

"Why's that?"

"Because mother. Ummm, you are going to be a, uhhh."

"A what, my dear?"

"You're going to be a grandmother."

"What? You're not married, I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Who is she?"

"Sam."

"Sam? As in Samantha Puckett?"

"Yes. Mom, it's a long story and I really need to get to the second part of what I am going to tell you."

"I'm just trying to process this. I'm going to be a grandmother, that's great." Marissa smiled.

"Really?" Freddie asked, a bit amazed at his mother's calamity. It seems that marriage is good for her.

"Well, it's not like I can change anything. So, I might as well embrace the fact that you're going to have a little baby!" Yelled Marissa getting up and hugging Freddie again. Yes, marriage is very good for her. "So, what else do you need to tell me? Do you know the gender? I can't believe you kept this a secret from me! I need to tell the family and..."

"Mom. Sam's having a threatened miscarriage and she's in the hospital right now."

"What?"

" When I left the doctors said that it wasn't looking to good." Freddie explained.  
"Oh dear. Freddie, I know that it seems like there's no hope, but I'm positive that the baby and Sam are going to be just fine."

"I hope so. Sam's so distraught and she was in so much pain and I didn't know what to. When we first saw the baby, you should of seen the smile on her face. I've never seen a smile that big come from her or anyone else. I wish there was something I could do."

"It's going to be okay. I promise you."

"Thanks mom. I've got to go tell Sam's mother. Not that I think she'll care too much."

"Uggh, that ghastly women. At least she's not my husband's ex wife."

"Yeah." Freddie chuckled. "I have to go. But, could you keep this to yourself, I don't think Sam would like millions of people feeling sorry for her."

"Of course."

But, what Freddie didn't know was that a certain college student had been listening to the entire conversation, and had her brother on speed dial.

* * *

A/N: The return of Brad in the next chapter. But not the return of Sam/ Brad... yet. Maybe some Tilly too. You guys don't love her yet :) Please review! :)


	18. Chapter 15

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry I always take so long to update. I have no excuse, except for the fact that I haven't had time to finish this chapter. But, I've been working on it since I post the last one. I needed to introduce Brad back into the story in a way that would make you hate him but would make you love him either. Oh and before I forget this I've had many questions about this... THIS IS A SEDDIE STORY! It will have a Seddie ending. However, realistically I can't say that Sam and Freddie won't fall for other people along the way. Sam and Brad were dating before she knew she was pregnant, so it's only natural for her to continue to have feelings for him even after she has found out she is pregnant with Freddie's baby. Freddie will realise he's in love with Sam before Sam will realise she's in love with Freddie. They will end up together! :) But that doesn't mean that Brad will have to be out of the picture for that to happen.

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :) You guys deserve a good one :) You really do.

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 10 Weeks

Chapter 15

* * *

Sam laid in her hospital bed looking up at the ceiling. She hated hospitals, more than she hated anything else she could think of at the moment. Carly and Gibby had went to the cafeteria to get some food, because it totally takes two people to do that. The doctors weren't going to let her go home until the cramps subsided, but she would have to be in bed rest until the bleeding stopped so it didn't really matter. She decide to take a nap, there was nothing else to do anyways.

Sam was woken up by the feeling of fingers brushing the hair off of her face. She had only been asleep for about fifteen minutes so she wasn't too pleased with the fact that this unknown person had woken her. She had immediately thought it was Freddie, but as her eyes fluttered awake they were exposed to the sight of Bradford Steven Clayhill. Sam smiled, but remembering the last time she saw him she frowned. "Brad? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Brad replied.

"How did you even know I was in here?"

"Freddie was telling his mom and I guess Kay heard. She called me."

"So, you just come here. You broke my heart you know." Sam whimpered.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Why did you leave me?"

"You told me to."

"I didn't mean it. I needed you."

"I know."

" I really can't talk about this now. I have too much going on. Can we talk about this later? Tell me what you did during New Years or something."

* * *

Freddie had tried to leave, probably fifteen minutes ago but Marissa decided that she actually did want to know about how her grandchild had been conceived. To say that the conversation was awkward was a bit of an understatement. Freddie, hardly remembered anything from that night. He did however remember that he was the one to kiss Sam and was therefore pretty much responsible for the whole 'them having sex thing', if you wanted to technical about it. After Freddie told his mother for the fiftieth time that he didn't remember anything else from that night, Marissa finally let him go.

He was nervous. Nervous about seeing Sam's mother and telling her that Sam was pregnant. He was afraid that she wouldn't care about Sam's threatened miscarriage, because she needed a mother right now. Even if it was Pam Puckett. Sam hadn't spoken to her mother since she left for college almost eight years ago. Freddie then grew scared of the fact that he hadn't told Sam that he was going to tell her mom and his mom. Sam wanted to keep Pam out of her "new" life and Freddie was about to let her in.

Freddie almost laughed at how different this house was to the Clayills' home. Theirs was large this one was small, there's was perfectly manicured, this one desperately needed some paint. Freddie had only been to this small, greyish-white cottage a handful of times. Only pick up Sam or drop her off. They spent most of their time at Carly and her older brother Spencer's apartment, and in Senior Year when Freddie tutored Sam they did at his place.

As he walked up the stone pathway to get to the front porch Freddie tripped on a stone that was lose. While looking around to make sure no one had saw his fall he noticed a 'For Sale' sign on the lawn of the house. "Who is their right mind would buy this place?" Freddie muttered to himself as he walked up to the front door. Freddie only had to knock once before Pam opened the door. She looked as if she was going out somewhere, but she would have to wait.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" Pam asked, very surprised. She was not expecting to see one of Sam's friends here.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen." Freddie announced, talking to Pam as if she was a five year old.

"Fine, fine. But, make it quick. Someone might finally be buying this jank-bucket of a house."

"Well can I come in? It might be a while."

"I guess so." Pam said letting Freddie into the house.

Pam sat on the couch in the living room and Freddie sat on the sipping old leather chair. It was Sam's favourite chair in the whole house, because it held her favourite memory of this house. Before her father left he would pick Sam and Melanie up and toss them lightly on the chair, before spinning them around faster and faster until Melanie got sick. Sam had told Freddie that story years ago and it made him smile, almost being able to hear the laughs of a three year old Sam and Melanie.

"Well? What do you want to tell me? Did you and Sam get married?"

"No. Of course not." Freddie laughed, it almost feeling wrong to say no.

"Then what do you want to tell me?"

"Sam's pregnant and she's having a threatened miscarriage."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because it's a bad one, and the doctors aren't sure of the fate of the baby or Sam."

"What do you men, they're not sure of Sam's fate."

"They think that there's something wrong with Sam. They don't think that she's seriously in danger but, they're not sure."

"Oh. Well, you better get back to her. She'll probably want her baby daddy with her."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I'm not a mother."

"I have to go."

"Fine." Freddie replied, getting up and walking to the door.

"Sam and the baby will be fine." Mrs. Puckett stated, before walking out the door.

* * *

Freddie locked the door with the spare key on the wall and went back to his car. She knows, he had hoped Sam's own mother would be more supportive and helpful, since her daughter was in the hospital. At least she had him, and Carly, and Gibby.

When Freddie got back to hospital he heard laughter coming from Sam's room. Sam's stood out the most among the rest. Carly and Gibby's chuckles were a bit more reserved and there was another laugh that wasn't as familiar to Freddie as the other's were. Then he heard Sam pleading someone to stop. "Brad, stop it. you're making my stomach hurt again!" Sam exclaimed between chuckles.

"You wanted to hear the story." Brad replied.

"How the hell did Brad know about Sam?" Freddie muttered to himself. "Kay."

Freddie barged into the room, and the laughter stopped immediately. "Freddie!" Carly exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"You missed our breakfast party!" Gibby added.

"Yeah, I had some things I had to do." Freddie replied.

"Well you missed the news." Sam started. "I have an infection in my uterus which is causing all of this. They gave me some antibiotics to cure the infection and they're sending me home to be on bed rest until the bleeding stops."

"Wow. That's great, right?"

"They said that currently they don't know what the baby's fate is but they think that it's going to be okay." Sam smiled.

"Well, let's get you home." Brad said, speaking for the first time since Freddie entered the room.

"You got my medicine already?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess we should go."

"Bye, Sam. Gibby and I will check in on you later." Carly crooned while pulling Sam into a hug.

"And hopefully you'll be better by Saturday." Gibby smiled, pulling Sam into a hug as well.

"Oh yeah, your birthday party. It's Sunday so hopefully, I won't be bleeding by then, or I'll just make sure to eat cake with you next Sunday. Your actual birthday."

"Great!" exclaimed Gibby.

Brad took the bag with Sam's medication in it and then helped her out of the bed. This made Freddie quite angry. He was the one that was supposed to be helping Sam, not Brad. Brad broke her heart and just left her alone, but she chose him? Not acceptable. He loved her more than Brad ever would. He loved her. Wait? He loved her? More than Brad would? That's when it hit him, he was in love with Sam. As more than a friend. All the anger Freddie always felt when Sam was with a guy, especially Brad, the way she would always make him smile, the fact that he had kissed her at the rehearsal dinner and kissed her back when she kissed him. He was in love with Sam, he probably has been for a while. Why was he just figuring out this now? Carly and Gibby were right. Oh god.

Freddie's realisation had made him make a weird face, everyone had noticed. "Freddie are you okay?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Gibby, I think I left something over your place. Can I come back with you to look? It's really important." Freddie asked.

"Sure. Carly was going to come over but..." Gibby responded.

"Carly can come too."

"Okay."

Freddie really needed to tell someone about this, he had just decided that he was in love with Sam and he wanted to be sure. He couldn't tell her and risk their twenty year long friendship if he wasn't sure.

"So, you're not going to take me home?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I just..." replied Freddie.

"It's fine. I'll take her home." Brad interjected.

"Okay sure." Freddie answered, disappointed that Brad would be able to spend more time with Sam.

* * *

Freddie basically dragged Carly and Gibby by the ears into Gibby's apartment. "Okay. Okay. Why are you rushing? What are you looking for?" Gibby asked.

"Nothing." Freddie replied.

"Nothing? Then why did you rush us here?" Carly replied.

"I think I'm in love with Sam!" Freddie shouted. Carly and Gibby exchanged a glance before smiling at Freddie.

"You do, do you?" smirked Gibby.

"I think so,"

"Wow." Carly smiled. "This is great! I always wanted you and Sam to get together!"

"Why do you know all of a sudden?"

"Sam kissed me and I kissed her back and when I saw her with Brad I just knew."

"And the fact that you two slept together." Carly added.

"Should I tell her? "

"No." Carly replied. "She's still in love with Brad and not with you. If you tell her then you'll probably make everything awkward. You need to make her fall for you."

"How, Sam and I have know each other forever."

"Just show her how great you would be at being a boyfriend and a father. She'll have to love you or at least realise that she already loves you. We'll start Plan: Seddie once we all know that the baby is going to be okay."

"Okay. I can't believe I'm really in love with Sam."

"We can." Carly and Gibby said simultaneously.

* * *

Sam continued to bleed for five days. Each day the blood flow became lighter, and each day her infection healed. Brad had hardly left her side the whole time, only leaving to go to work. Which had irritated Freddie immensely. On Saturday morning Sam woke up with not even a speck of blood on her pad. "This is it." Sam murmured as she brushed her teeth. "Freddie!"

"Yeah Sam?" Asked Freddie, rushing into the room.

"I stopped bleeding." Sam half-smiled.

"I guess it's time to call Doctor Holt then."

"Yeah." Sam shrugged, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey. I'm sure the baby's fine. remember what Doctor Holt said?"

"Yeah, but she also said that the heartbeat was a bit slow."

Freddie didn't answer, he just pulled Sam into a hug. Letting her rest her head on his chest as he kissed her golden-blonde hair. After thirty seconds said pulled out of the hug. "You should call Doctor Holt while I get dressed."

" I will." Freddie replied. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Bucket's okay." Freddie stated, smiling as Sam half-smiled and walked out.

Freddie reached into his jean- pocket and pulled out his pair phone. The wallpaper was of Sam's first ultrasound and he wasn't planning on taking it down any time soon. Not even if Sam had miscarried, cause Bucket would always be his baby. His and Sam's baby.

Freddie held the door open for Sam as she walked in the doctor's office. He didn't care what Carly's plans were. He would start courting Sam now. Almost all of the salmon coloured chairs were already taken, but there were to left next to the teenaged couple that Freddie saw at Sam's last appointment. "You guys were here last time I was here." The girl, Erin noted as Sam sat down next to her. "I saw your husband."

Sam chuckled. "He's not my husband."

"Oh, fiancé?" Erin countered.

"Nope and he's not my boyfriend either."

"Oh, so he's not the father?" Erin's boyfriend asked.

"He is. He's just not my boyfriend or fiancé or husband." Sam clarified, but noticing the teen's confused faces she added. "It's complicated."

"Okay." Erin smiled. "I'm Erin and this is my boyfriend Zach."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam and this is my uhh. Freddie."

" So, what are you guys doing here? It hasn't been four weeks yet." asked Erin.

"Yeah, umm we had a bit of complications." explained Freddie.

"I'm having a threatened miscarriage because of an infection." Sam replied bluntly." Why are you here?"

"I'm only sixteen. So, it's a high risk pregnancy. Which means more OB appointments for me!" Erin replied. "When are you due Sam?"

"August fourteenth. If I'm still due."

"You are." Freddie replied. Taking Sam's hand while she smiled at him. "When are you due, Erin."

"August sixth. Only like a week before you!"

"Samantha Puckett." A nurse with black hair called out.

"I guess that us." Sam frowned.

"I'm sure everything's okay. Thing don't just go bad over night. Right Zach?" Assured Erin.

"Unless you're conceiving a baby at the age of sixteen." Zach grimaced.

"Anyways, we ought to be going." Freddie insisted.

"Good luck!" Erin smiled. "Oh yeah and Sam could I have your number? I really need to talk to someone who's pregnant too."

"Sure. Here's my card." Sam snivelled as she dug into her purse and saw her ultrasound of Bucket. "I guess we should go now. See you later." Sam waved as she sauntered towards Dr. Holt's office with Freddie close on her trail.

* * *

Zach and Erin sat in silence as the door of Dr. Holt's office closed. Erin wouldn't look at Zach. She wished she had what Sam and Freddie have with Zach. That eternal partnership and love, even if it wasn't romantic. "What's wrong?" Zach blurted out after minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"You don't want to have this baby." Erin simply sated.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Did you not hear what you said to Sam and Freddie." raged Erin.

"Well what do you want me to say? That I'm really looking forward to being a father before my seventeenth birthday?"

"Well, if you didn't want to be a father you should of thought of that before you didn't use protection."

"What you're happy about this?"

"No. Of course not. My parents have been fighting constantly over the past few weeks. They're going to fight even more after they find out I'm pregnant before my older sister even has a steady boyfriend."

"Half-sister."

"That's all you have to say. I'm scared, so terribly scared. I don't know how I'm going to do this. But I rather not do it alone."

"You won't be. I love you, Erin. You know I do. Always have, always will." Zach professed.

"I love you too." Erin smiled, while Zach kissed her. "Always have, always will."

"Erin Dutton." The black haired nurse smiled.

"Come on. Let's go see our baby." Zach grinned while he took Erin's hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you Doctor Holt." Freddie said while he and Sam walked out the door. "So Sam, I think we should probably tell..."

"Brad?" Sam laughed through the tears in her eyes.

"Sam... I.. have to know." Brad stated. Sam ran into his arms, and he started to stroke her hair. Her tears soaking through his shirt. "Sam?"

"I'm having a baby!" Sam smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Erin and Zach will become quite important characters. Sam and Freddie will be taking them under their wings. I know that Sam went to Brad in the end, but I'm sure that Sam and Freddie had a really cute mommy/daddy moment in Doctor Holt's office. :) Review if you would like... I would love to hear what you think! xoxo


	19. Chapter 16

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: This is the next chapter! There are a lot of songs featured in this chapter because they're doing karaoke so you might want to listen to them if you aren't familiar with them. :) Thank you so much to every who keeps on reading and reviewing! And welcome to any new readers! Just in case you didn't read my last Author's Note.

This story will end in Seddie but, If Brad doesn't come back then Sam and Freddie won't realise that they are in love with each other, okay? :) There will be a Sam/Brad romantic reunion in the future... but it will be short lived because of a certain someone's feelings for a certain someone. I promise it will end in Seddie! xoxo

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 10 Weeks

Chapter 16

* * *

Freddie watched as the girl he loved was wrapped in someone else's arms. His step brother's arms. Brad's arms. She should be wrapped in _his_ arms . Does she not remember what Brad did to her?

Brad lifted her up and spun her around, Sam's laughter filling the waiting room. After Brad placed her back on the ground he took his hands and cupped her cheeks, his warmth merging with her's. He whispered something to her that Freddie couldn't hear and then said something about work. Oh no. He needed to get to work soon as well. Brad was about to leave when Sam pulled him back and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, so lightly and so quickly that Sam didn't realise he had done it, since her eyes were closed. One more hug and Brad was out into the cold.

Freddie walked back over to Sam and opened the door for her. They walked in silence to their tiny car. Sam smiling to herself, Brad always made her smile but this time it was because of something different. Bucket was okay. He was still going to have a son or a daughter. He was still going to be a father and Sam was still going to be a mother. Freddie opened the car door for Sam and then he ran to the other side.

The car ride began as quite silent as well. Sam was just looking out of the window at the world that her child would soon meet. The only noise was the sound of the radio, playing an eighties pop song. Freddie broke the silence between them. "How did Brad know that we were at the doctor's?"

"I texted him." Replied Sam.

"Why?"  
"Because I wanted him there and he wanted to be there."

"Oh. So are you to back together now?"

"No. We've agreed to be just friends."

"I'll like to see how long that lasts." Freddie mumbled.

"It will. We're just friends right? So me and Brad can be just friends."

"Sure Sam. But there's a difference between our relationship and your relationship with Brad."

"I guess, but the past is the past."

"So how are we going to tell everybody about Bucket?" Freddie asked changing the subject.

Sam couldn't reply before her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

_"Hi Sam!" _A very peppy voice exclaimed into her phone.

"Tilly. Hi."

_"Hi. I'm just calling to tell you that we can start yoga next Saturday if you're in the clear." _

"Well, you called just in time Till. I just went to the Doctor and Bucket's okay."

_"OMG! OMG! Yay! Our kids can still get married and have their own babies together! I hope we get different genders!"_

"Yeah. Me too."

_"So the yoga is every Saturday morning starting at eleven and ending at twelve. Afterwards we could go get lunch or something. Sound good?"_

"Yeah. Perfect."

_"Oh and Sam while I have you on the phone, do you know when you'll be back to work?"_

"Probably Monday. Why?"

_"Well I'm finding out the gender of my baby in a few weeks and I would love for you to help me plan a party to announce my pregnancy to my family and friends. I know you would make it so perf."_

"Okay. Call me on Monday and we'll get started."

_"Bye Sam! ttyl!"_

"Bye Till."Sam stated and then hung up.

Sam started to text someone, probably Carly. Freddie concentrated on the road, though he couldn't help but look over at Sam. Her beautiful hair flowing down perfectly in delicate curls. The snow on her black coat sparkling, making her look like she was radiating with the stars. He wondered how Brad described her beauty. If Brad was better for Sam than he was. Could Sam ever see Freddie as more than a friend? Or would he be a guest at her and Brad's wedding. Would Sam and Brad have more kids? Or would Bucket get brothers and sisters from his or her's biological parents. If Sam and Brad did end up together what kind of father would that make Freddie. Would they refer to Brad as daddy? And him as Uncle Freddie? He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He needed Sam and their baby and him to be a family. He loved her and Bucket more than he thought possible and he still didn't get how his feelings for her could be so strong already. He only just figured out a week ago. He wasn't complaining though. He was in love with a spectacular girl.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, snapping her fingers out in front of his face.

"We're here." Freddie noted.

"Yeah Catherine Obvious. We are." Sam smiled. "Have fun at work, Doctor Benson."

"Thanks. See you later for Gibby's party."

"Bye." Sam waved as she got out of the car door and walked to the elevator in the underground parking lot of their apartment building.

"I love you." Freddie said. Sam was too far away to hear, but one day he will say it for real.

* * *

_January 19__th__ 2013_

_So Bucket,_

_You're going to be a prankster. Aren't you? I was one too but I rather you not scare me like that again. No more threatened miscarriages. Okay? I love you so much and I hope that when you're reading this you think I'm a good mom. I'm going to try so hard. I made a list of all the things my mom always did and all the things she never did. I hope to be able to do everything my mother never did, so that you don't cut me off like I did to my mother. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant. Unless, your Aunt Mel told her. In which case, I'll probably kill her. Not literally, maybe. Well I guess going to prison wouldn't make me a good mother so, I'll just have to dye her hair blue or something._

_I know this going to seem more like a diary than a pregnancy journal and when you read this you may or may not care about your mother's feelings towards your father but I'm going to tell you anyway. Since I can't talk to anybody else about this. So, I guess this means that I'm talking to myself. I'm such a loser. Maybe I should call Beth. Yeah. I'm going to talk to Beth about this._

_Anyways, as far as my pregnancy is concerned less vomiting, more gas and intolerable mood swings. Wow. I just used intolerable in a sentence. Don't listen to what your father says, you will get your smarts from me! :)He's not even a real doctor, no he is. I'm just the smarter one out of the two of us. Okay? Good._

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam_

_(P.S. Thank you for not leaving me. I really do need you.)_

* * *

Later at about six Sam and Freddie entered Karaoke Dokie and were thrusted into a sea of young adults. An already greying forty year old man was singing and if Sam wasn't as polite as she has always been she would of pushed him off the stage. What? Pregnancy and patience don't usually come together. Freddie finally spotted Carly and Gibby sitting around a table near the right side of the stage. "Guys you're here!" Carly exclaimed.

"How's Bucket?" Gibby asked.

Sam started to tear up and Carly and Gibby pulled her into a hug. "Giving birth is going to hurt so much!" Sam smiled.

"Oh my god! Giving birth?" beamed Carly .

"You guys are still having your baby!" Gibby grinned.

"Yep. We're still going to be parents!" added Freddie.

"Yay! We get to have fun tonight. To celebrate Gibby's twenty fifth birthday and your baby!" bellowed Carly. "So, Gibby will sing first because it's his b-day and tonight there's a competition! The best singer get's a thousand dollars!"

"Well let's do this!" Sam sang.

Gibby sang Michael Bublé's song 'Hold On' to Carly, earning a swoon from most of the women in the place, even Sam. Then Carly sang 'Number One' by formally super popular pop icon Ginger Fox. "Okay Freddie." Carly whispered. "Gibby and I chose the best song for you to sing."

"Okay what's it called?"

"'You're Having My Baby' by Paul Anka. You've probably heard it on Glee. Sing the Glee version so Sam doesn't have to sing, she'll probably be in shock. So, we were thinking that you could bring Sam on the stage and she could sit on a stool and you could sing to her. I'm sure she'll love it and you." Carly smiled.

"So who's next?" The male DJ asked as the most recent singer walks off of the stage."

"He is!" Carly yelled waving her arm in the air and pointing to Freddie.

"Okay. So what's your name?"

"Freddie."

"Okay, Freddie get up on the stage."

"Wait, I need someone to come up with me."

"And who's that?"

"Her." Freddie said while pointing to Sam. "Sam."

"Sam come up onto the stage!"

"Why do you want me to get up on the stage?" Sam asked.

"I want to sing a song to you." Answered Freddie.

"Oh." Sam replied extremely dumbfounded.

"So what song are you going to sing to your precious Sam?" The DJ interjected.

"'You're Having My Baby'."

"Okay. This Freddie singing to his..."

"Girlfriend." Sam stated.

"This is Freddie singing 'You're Having My Baby' to his girlfriend, Sam."

When Freddie started singing Sam couldn't help but smile. He was a really good singer and he was so sweet. Not many guys would go up in front of tens of people and sing a song like this. During the whole song Sam and Freddie had their eyes locked on each other and after the song finished Sam got up and hugged Freddie and then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. That was... lovely." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Freddie whispered back.

"Come on you guys can do better than that. You're having a baby! You two kiss!" The DJ shouted.

Sam and Freddie protested (with Sam protesting the loudest) but then the everyone starting singing to 'Kiss The Girl'. "Just kiss me." Sam whisper-yelled. "It's nothing we haven't done before."

"Fine." Freddie replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss lasted for almost fifteen seconds before a wolf-whistle caused them to pull away from each other.

"Now that's a kiss I would expect from people in love." Smiled the DJ. "So Sam are you going to sing for us?"

"Uh...Yeah. I guess." Sam replied with wide eyes.

"What do you want to sing?"

"Umm... 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and The Machine."

"Okay! Here's Sam singing..."

"They know what I'm singing just start the music."

* * *

Whilst Sam started singing everyone was captivated by her voice. Carly and Gibby held hands while smiling at Sam. Who was lost in the song. Freddie ginned in awe as she sang and danced all around the stage and the tables. If he hadn't been sure that he loved her, he was sure now. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Sam finished her song to a standing ovation, everyone had loved her and she was sure to win the thousand dollars.

"Wow Sam. You and Freddie are certainly going to having a musically talented baby! So fill up the slips on your table with your favourite performance and then put them in the box up here and I'll announce the winner."

"Great job Sam!" Gibby exclaimed. "The pizza's here."

"Thank god! I'm starving."

"Of course you are." Laughed Freddie.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm pregnant."

"Sam you really were great." Carly stated.

"I guess." Sam replied, with food in her mouth.

"You guess? You were amazing!" Freddie smiled.

"Thanks."

"And that kiss was...something." Gibby rejoined.

"Yeah. Why do we keep on getting caught up in situations like that?" Asked Sam.

"I don't..."

"Okay everyone! Time to announce the winner!"

"We didn't even get to vote!" Whined Carly.

"And the winner is... Sam singing 'Cosmic Love'!"

"When he says Sam does he mean me?" Sam enquired.

"Yes!" Carly, Freddie and Gibby replied in unison.

"Oh my god I won!" Sam exclaimed jumping out of her chair and going to get her thousand dollars."

"Spend it on your baby." The DJ smiled.

"I will."

* * *

A/N: Sam and Freddie seem to kiss a lot! :D I wonder how Brad will feel about this. You know I've been neglecting Spencer, I haven't even mentioned him. I guess that's because he probably has a wife and children and doesn't have time to spend with twenty five year olds! I will be skipping weeks in the next chapter to come. Hopefully that will move the story along a bit faster. Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	20. Chapter 17

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! :) I'm such a rebel, I finished this before I did my homework! hahaha I hope you like the chapter! Please review! xoxo This is weirdly one of my favourite chapters yet! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 11 Weeks

Chapter 17

* * *

"Morning!" Freddie greeted Sam as she stumbled out of her room and in the living room.

"Hey." Sam replied grouchily.

"Why are you in a mood?"

"'Cause I have to wake up so incredibly early, to go to stupid yoga with Tilly. And if you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know. But, I thought you called her 'Till'?" Freddie laughed.

"I do when I'm around her. Can you get me some food, while I go change into my totally adorbs yoga outfit!"

"As you wish, Miss Puckett."

"Good." Sam smiled as she walked back into her room.

Then Freddie headed to the kitchen to get Sam her plate of the pancakes and turkey sausages that he had made for her. He started humming 'You're Having My Baby', when he heard Sam groaning. _"Hell."_

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie called out.

"Yeah. Perfect. Just get me my food." So he continued to get Sam's food, wondering what she was groaning about.

Sam finally re-entered the room from her bedroom fifteen minutes later, in her yoga outfit. She had a hot pink tank top, a grey jacket on and grey capri yoga pants, her hair was straightened and put up in a high pony tail. However, her face was one of disgust and agony. Probably because of whatever caused her to groan so loudly before. "Wow Mel. How did you and Sam switch places so quickly?" Freddie laughed as he place Sam's food on the table.

"Shut up. Now." Sam retorted, taking a seat across from the one Freddie had just occupied.

"I'm just surprised by the pink."

"It's not my fault! The tank tops I used to have don't fit and the ones Carly bought me are still too big."

"When did you get this one?"

"Tilly got it for me."

"Oh, well now you know not to let her buy you stuff." Laughed Freddie. "What happened to your hair?" Freddie asked brushing Sam's bangs out of her eyes.

"Tilly said that she was curling her hair today and she didn't want us to have the same hair texture."

"Are you sure you're not Melanie?"

"I don't know does this hurt?" Sam asked as she kicked Freddie from underneath the table.

"Owww... yes!"

"Then I'm Sam, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You are defiantly Sam"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Erin's coming over for dinner tonight."

"What about Zach?"

"They're not speaking."

"Why not? We saw them last week and they were totally in love."

"_A lot_ can happen in a week, Freddie."

"Do you know why?"

"Something about their baby."

"Oh. So, what were you groaning about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam smiled weakly and then started to ferociously cut her pancakes."

"Sam."

"Do you want the truth or my really good lie?"

"The truth."

"I rather just tell you the lie."

"I rather you not lie to me."

"Fine." Sam sighed. "I got a call from Melanie."

"Go on."

"Apparently my father got in contact with my mom and she got in contact with Melanie."

"Wow. Did Melanie tell you what he wanted?"

"I don't know. Something about just seeing how we were all doing and making sure we were okay." Sam laughed.

"Does he want to see you?"

"I don't know, but even if he does I don't want to see him. He doesn't deserve to be a part my life. Neither does my mom. That's why neither of them need to know I'm pregnant and that's why neither of them will ever know that I'm pregnant."

"But, what if someone told one of them?"

"I would never forgive that person."

"What if they meant well?"

"What if they didn't?" Sam groaned, as she heard the horn of Drew's car. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, have fun at yoga!"

"Have fun at the hospital."

As Sam had gotten picked up by Tilly and Drew, Freddie had the car to himself. Though, he wasn't going to work. He was going to the 'Home Depot' store in Downtown. He had talked to Jeremy and they were allowed to paint their door. Freddie had the day off and he was going to do it for Sam as a surprise. Sam had been spending a lot of time with Brad and Freddie hoped that painting the door would make him seem more like a potential boyfriend or at least a better friend than Brad is. When he asked Sam what colour red she wanted she replied with "Something red, but not too red. But red enough that it still looks like red." Whatever that means. He'll find the right red. Carly _was _going to come and help him find the right colour, but after Gibby got the day off she became, well. _Busy._

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Tilly asked in the Tree Position.

"I don't know. How do you respond to that?" Sam replied, losing balance.

"Not sure. You can't blame him though."

"What? You think it's my fault?"

"It was _your_ idea."

"And he went along with it." Sam stated.

"True, but you don't plan a thing like that, something is bound to happen. He's probably done it tons of times."

"I know he's done it tons of times."

"Okay girls, changes legs and try to breathe more. You're here to relax." The brunette yoga instructor, Blair exclaimed.

"As I was saying. He's done it tons of times. So, why was it different with me?"

"I don't know Sam. However, I do know that Ace, the yoga assistant is totally checking you out." Tilly chuckled.

"Umm, no. He's actually checking you out." Sam retorted.

"Umm, no. Actually I'm checking out the girl in front of you two." Ace laughed as the girls turned around with eyes wider than the Pacific Ocean.

"You ease dropper." Tilly accused.

"Well, when I heard my name I had to listen in. You two could have been planning my murder."

"Never." Sam gasped.

"I'm going to go help people with their balance." Ace stated.

"People or Payton?" Tilly asked.

"Payton."

"Obviously." snickered Sam and Tilly.

* * *

Tilly took Sam to her favourite cafe after their yoga class. Sam didn't even know that it existed, it was called Juice & Beans and it was kind of like The Groovy Smoothie for Briarwood students. Sitting at the round tables surrounding Sam and Tilly, were snobby teenagers in their preppy designer clothes all laughing about something that probably wasn't even funny. "So, did you come here with your friends in high school?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. All the time. We used to sit at this table. Going clockwise it used to be me, then Daisy, my best friend. And Ian and then Beth... and then..."

"Beth? As in my assistant Beth. Bethany Piano?"

"Yeah."

"But you guys never talk to each other! When you come to my office."

"That's because we weren't friends. It's complicated.

"Trust me, I know complicated. Who was the other person?"

"Oh, just someone." Tilly said, getting quiet, for the first time ever.

"Brad Clayhill?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you want to say his name?"

"Umm, because... Brad and I dated in high school."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me and why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know. We broke up because we were going to different universities and it's just weird to talk about it. That and I thought maybe you would get jealous of me and I didn't want that."

"Is the reason that you and Beth aren't friends, have something to do with Brad?"

"Yep. Beth liked Brad and he was dating me, so she didn't like me very much. Then, Beth started to date Brad's best friend."

"Ian."

"Yes. To get closer to Brad, but alas it did not work out for her. Now did it?" Laughed Tilly.

"I guess not. Beth never told me that she liked Brad, though."

"Well, how do you tell someone that you like their boyfriend?"

"Beth doesn't like him anymore. She has her own boyfriend."

"Sure, she doesn't."

"OMG! Are you Tilly Master?" A brunette Briarwood girl exclaimed.

"Yes, the very one. I am!" Tilly smiled.

"Oh my god, we love your blog!" A blonde girl, who was standing next to the brunette shrieked.

"Yeah, it's so perf." Another Briarwood girl grinned, her red hair almost the exact same colour as Tilly's. "Fashionably Obsessed for life!"

"Fashionably Obsessed?" Sam asked.

"That's the name of my blog." Tilly replied. "I'm surprised I haven't told you about it."

"You both look amazing. Is this your sister?" The blonde smiled.

"Oh, no this is my friend Sam. We're both pregnant. My sister isn't pregnant. So, girls you have fabulous fashion sense. Why don't I interview you and then I'll take a picture and put it on the blog!"

"OMG! Yes!" The three girls exclaimed in unison.

"So, what are your names?" Tilly asked, getting out a hot pink note pad and hot pink pen.

"I'm Bridget Archer." The blonde beamed.

"Do you happen to have an older brother named Harley?"

"Yeah. He's about your age."

"I know. I slept with him in high school. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Poppy. Poppy Obermeyer."

"Cute name, Red." Tilly stated. "What's yours?" Tilly asked turning toward the brunette.

**"**Ella McCormick."

"Okay. So girls, name your favourite stores."

"Umm. Definitely Ralph Lauren, Brooks Brothers and Vineyard Vines."

"Great picks Bridget. How about you Poppy?"

"I like to shop at Lacoste, and I love Martha LeWren."

" is to die for." Tilly commented.

"I know." The three girls agreed.

"Ann Taylor and Lilly Pullitzer are my favourites." Ella chimed in.

"Great! That's all I need now let's get a picture of your fabulous outfits. Make sure you smile!" Tilly ordered as she pulled her hot pink camera out of her bag.

* * *

Sam walked down the hallway to her apartment in a hurriedly manner. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep for days, but it was five thirty, Erin would be coming for dinner at six and Brad and Kay were going to come over for dessert afterwards. They had something to invite her and Freddie to. She REALLY did not want to see Brad right now. She was furious, not just at Brad, but at Beth and Tilly too. She knew that they all went to school together but she didn't know that they were _that _close. She shouldn't care, Brad and her are just friends, but she did. A lot.

Sam almost didn't notice her newly brightly colour door as she reached the apartment. Almost. She couldn't believe it, her door was red. No one would be able to miss it. Her lips curved into a smile as she saw Freddie sitting on the couch, with red paint in his hair. Red paint that didn't want to come out. "Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as he noticed her enter. "The door."

"It's red." Freddie smiled, standing up so she wasn't looking down on him.

"I can see that."

"Yeah, well I..." Freddie didn't have a chance to finish his answer as Sam jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam bellowed. "I could kiss!"

"You're welcome." Freddie whispered as he gripped Sam tighter, to keep her from falling out of his grasp.

"Well, Erin's coming over and then Brad and Kay. So I guess we should order something for dinner and then I'll get dressed while you get that paint out of your hair."

"It won't come out!" Freddie whined, still not letting go of Sam.

"Well then, just order something while I get dressed."

"What took you so long anyways?"

"Tilly wanted to go shopping for invitations for her and Drew's party."

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Actually, yes. You can let me down now, you know."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Sam and Freddie sat watching TV for only five minutes before Erin knocked on the door at exactly six o'clock. "On time, my type of girl."

"Eww, Freddie. She's sixteen and she's pregnant and it's not your baby."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know." Sam smirked as she went to open the door. Only for Erin would she get up when Freddie was right next to her. Only for Erin. "Erin!" Sam exclaimed as Erin appeared in the doorway.

"Sam! I love your door! It was your idea wasn't it?"

"Yes! It's perfect."

"I figured. You're the more creative one out of you and Freddie." Laughed Erin.

"Rude." Freddie stated.

"You know it's true." agreed Sam.

"Whatever, do you want to eat or what?" Freddie asked.

"Eat!" Sam replied.

As Freddie put the pizza on the table Sam and Erin literally grabbed it out of his hands. "Hungry girls!"

"Pregnant girls!" Erin retorted, taking a bite of the pizza. "Oh my god! This is the best pizza I've ever tasted! Where is it from?"

"Slices." Freddie replied.

"Where?"

"What? You've never been to Slices?" Sam asked, taken aback.

"No. I'm a cheerleader. The coach doesn't let us eat pizza."

"Still." Freddie said, in shock as well.

"We need to take you there! Erin?"

"Yeah?"

Why did you want to have dinner with us anyways?"

"I need your help."

"With what?" Asked Freddie.

"I need practice in how tell my parents that I'm pregnant."

"We can do that! We were the leads in Romeo and Juliet. It was kind of awkward though." Sam recalled.

"We'll do it after we finish eating."

"Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant." Erin stated, sitting on the coffee table while looking at Sam and Freddie.

"What? How if this possible? You can't be pregnant before your older sister! How did this happen?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Sam cried.

"Well, Zach and I had sex, if that's what you're asking."

"That's not what we meant Erin Elizabeth." Freddie joined. "We meant, why would you have sex, before you're married?"

"Because I wanted to and I love Zach."

"No you don't. You are sixteen. You don't know what love is and now you're having a baby!"

"I'm sorry."

"We know you are, but you're still having a baby. You and Zach need to figure this out for yourselves." Freddie proclaimed. "Let's go to bed."

After the Sam and Freddie walked away Erin burst out into tears. "Erin, it wasn't real it's okay." comforted Sam as she pulled Erin into a hug.

"But that is exactly what is going to happen!"

"You didn't let us finish. After we cool off, we come back to you and say that we love and that we are going to always love you."

"Yeah and then we say that we will support you in whatever you do. If you decide to keep the baby or if you decide to put it up for adoption." Freddie added.

"It's going to be okay Erin. We will be there for you. Even if your mother, your father, your sister and even Zach aren't. We promise."

"Thank you. I better get home. Really. Thank you guys. If you have a daughter and she gets pregnant, she's a very lucky girl. She will be even if she doesn't and if you have a son he'll be lucky. To have such wonderful parents."

* * *

"What did you guys want to tell us?" Sam asked as Brad and Kay walked through the door.

"We wanted to invite you to our family lake house during the Presidents Day weekend/ week. It's a family tradition." Kay explained.

"I'm not your family. Freddie is but not me and Freddie's birthday party was..."

"Then reschedule. Come on Sam, you are family. Please come! It will be so much fun!"

"How long?" Freddie asked.

"A week." Kay smiled.

"I have work." Freddie replied.

"Get time off. Your mom is coming."

"And who else?"

"My dad, your mom, my mom, my stepdad and the four of us! Please! Please! Come!"

"Okay." Sam surrendered. "I'll come."

"Yay!"

"I'll come too." Freddie added.

"Okay great!"

"I'll show you the cabin online, Freddie!" Kay grinned.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked Brad.

"Sure. Let's go on the balcony." he replied.

As they stepped out onto the balcony, Sam looked up at the sky. No starts tonight, just fog. "So, I went to yoga today." Sam started, turning to Brad.

"How was it?"

"Great. I went with Tilly Master. Do you know her? She went to Briarwood with you."

"Yeah, I know Tilly. She was Tilly Jones then though."

"We talked about you."

"You did?"

"Yep. You lied to me." Sam yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You should of told me. How many times have I told you about her? And not once did you mention YOUR relationship with her."

"I know. I guess it's just embarrassing. I didn't want you to know that I had been engaged before."

"You were what?"

"Tilly didn't tell you?"

"No, she told me that you had dated in high school and then broken up before university. You were engaged to Tilly?"

"Yes. I proposed to her at graduation."

"What happened? Why aren't you married. Why am I here?" Sam asked furiously.

"She met Andrew Master at her university."

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you at least tell me that you dated her? You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie."

"You just didn't tell the truth."

"You didn't tell me the truth about your baby!" Brad raged.

"That's different."

"How?"

"I didn't tell you because I loved you so much. That I couldn't hurt you, you ass. I didn't care what anybody thought of my pregnancy except for you. Not Freddie, not Carly, you! And you can't even tell me that you used to be engaged."

"Okay, I took a long time to tell you about my mistake and you took a long time to tell me about your mistake." That's when Sam's hand came in contact with his cheek. Hard.

"Don't you EVER refer to my baby as a mistake. EVER. How dare you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, that makes it so much better!" Sam cried falling to the ground. "Why does everybody lie to me."

"Sam I..."

"Leave Brad. Now! This time I mean it."

* * *

A/N: I was totally considering having Sam push Brad off of the balcony! hahaha! :) I wonder who Sam and Tilly were talking about. Message me your guesses, if you guess it right I'll give you a special prize. Once it's been revealed in the story. Thank you to **I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings** for the idea of 'Fashionably Obsessed' for Tilly's blog. Speaking of Tilly... I need baby names for her daughter or son. What do you think she would name her child? Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	21. Chapter 18

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Sorry... I meant to post this yesterday but I had so much homework, that I couldn't finish it! :) I hope you like the chapter! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 11 Weeks

Chapter 18

* * *

Sam sat on the cold tile floor, shivering as her tears turned to ice. Her back was against the wall and her legs were stretched out, almost to make sure that she was colder than she had to be. Her panting had became even and she was rubbing her now hardened belly. She would start showing soon and quite frankly, she couldn't wait. She was done with everything, Brad, Tilly, everyone. She just wanted to leave and never come back. She wanted to move to New York and raise her son or daughter in peace. Sadly, that wasn't possible. She couldn't leave Freddie after he had promised that he would never leave her and she couldn't stop loving Brad. She had a feeling of love and passion which kept on burning in her heart. She was so sure it had been for Brad, but now she wasn't so sure, how could she love someone who hurt her this much? But if it wasn't Brad, who could it be?

Freddie didn't say anything when he walked onto the balcony. He hadn't saw what happened but when he saw Brad grabbing Kay and running out of the apartment with a bright red hand mark on his cheek and a face mirroring one that had just seen a ghost, he knew something bad much have happened. Freddie sighed as he saw Sam crying from the doorway and he just wrapped a blue blanket around Sam, the same one she had been wrapped in after they had had sex. She had her eyes closed and didn't open them until he enveloped her in a tight hug.

Sam's tears soaked through Freddie's shirt. "You've never lied to me. Right?" Sam croaked. That wasn't something Freddie expected. "No. Of course not." That was a lie. A big one. Sam still didn't know that her mother knew about her pregnancy and she also didn't know that Freddie was the one that told her, but he couldn't tell her now. She was so upset, how could he hurt her even more? "What happened Sam?"

"Brad was engaged to Tilly and he never told me." Sam started, as Freddie stroked her hair. "Then we started fighting about how long it took me to tell him that I was pregnant."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay. I slapped him."

"I know I saw the mark on his face." chuckled Freddie. "What did he say that made you slap him?"

"He called our baby a mistake."

"No he didn't. I'll kill him."

"Sure you will." Sam laughed. "I know the baby wasn't planned but 'mistake' makes it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, but there are happy mistakes."

"Happy mistakes?"

"Mistakes in which good things come out of."

"So us not using a condom while having sex was a happy mistake?"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly!" Sam mocked Freddie.

"Exactly!" he grinned. "You know, we never had that 'Just Dance' rematch."

"Yeah, but you aren't going to win Fredward. You might as well give up now."

"Yeah... no!" Freddie retorted as he helped Sam up.

"We'll see, now won't we." Sam smirked.

* * *

Sam and Freddie laid on the couch underneath a blanket. The TV was on, but Sam and Freddie weren't really watching it. The only other source of light was the light of the city illuminating into the apartment. Their legs were tangled with each other on the footrest and Freddie had his arms wrapped around Sam as she laid on his chest. Sam had won the rematch, of course and now she was too "tired" to go to bed. "You don't find this weird?" Freddie asked, looking down at Sam.

"What?"

"That we can just lay here, so close to each other."

"We've know each other since we were five."

"Yeah but.."

"We're just friends! Do you think it's weird?"

"No. It's just that other people do."

"Well people are stupid."

"I guess."

"They are. Anyways, I have something to show you."

"What's that?" Freddie asked, suspiciously. Sam smiled as she lifted up her shirt revealing the tiny baby bump she had kept so excellently hidden. "You're starting to show!" Freddie grinned.

"I know!" Exclaimed Sam as she sat up so she could look at Freddie. "I'll be in maternity clothes probably by next week!"

"Wow. Can I feel it?"

"Of course you can. Bucket is your child too and you are my best friend."

"Thanks." Freddie whispered as he placed his hand on Sam's belly. "There's really a baby in there."

"I know. I still can't believe _we're _ having a baby."

"It's crazy."

"Yeah. When I started dating Brad I was sure he would of been the one that I would marry and have kids with. Maybe he still is, but I'm not sure."

"You guys didn't even date for that long."

"I know, but when you have a love like me and Brad did, you'll understand."

"Well what type of love did you and Brad have?"

"Amazing, perfect, consuming, sexy, painful, deep, infinite, passionate, beautiful and everything I've ever wanted. I just wish it didn't hurt as much as it does. Since, No guy will ever love me like that again."

"One will, I promise."

"Sure, because men love to date single mothers."

"Sure they do."

"Yep and every girl like to take mass-murderers."

"I guess not. Let's get some sleep Sam." Freddie declared, urging Sam to get up.

"Can't we sleep here tonight?"  
"Sure, but we have to change into our pyjamas and brush our teeth first."

"Fine, mother. You just ruined the mood, I don't t want to sleep with you anymore."

"You do realise how that sounds right?"

"Yeah, let's not think about that anymore. Meet you here in ten?"

"Okay. First person back wins the left side of the couch."

"You're on!"

* * *

Glittering light from the sun woke Freddie up at eight a.m., but not Sam. She continued to sleep peacefully while she dreamt about anything and everything. Freddie watched as her chest rose and fell in a perfect pattern. Her hair had became curly again and the sun's rays were radiating off of her hair. He smiled as he realised how close they were to each other. He was close enough to kiss her without him even having to move his head. He would of, if she hadn't confessed her undying love for Brad the night before. He just didn't get it. He hurt her, left her crying and made her not leave her room for days, but for some reason she still wanted to go back to him. He didn't understand it and he used to be able to always understand Sam. Freddie's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. "Get the door Freddie!" Sam groaned. "It's too early!"

"Fine." Freddie replied as he got up and answered the door. He opened the door to see that Brad was standing on the other side of the door, with a bouquet of flowers, a container of fudge and a stuffed animal in tow. "It's Brad." Freddie called out, trying to mask his how disappointed he was to see Brad there.

"Brad!" Sam cried as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Brad whispered into her ear. "For everything."

"I'm sorry too." She whispered. "For slapping you."

"I did kind of deserve it."

"Yes. You did. So, what do we have here?" Sam asked greedily looking down at Brad's gifts.

"These are for your nose." Brad smiled handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Purple ranunculuses. They're my favourite flowers, how did you know? I never tell anybody because it's too girly."

"Remember when I took you to that market on the pier?"

"Yeah,"

"When we walked by the flower stand I saw your eyes light up when you saw them and I knew."

"They're not even in Season. I was so amazed that they had them. How did you get them?"

"I have my ways." Brad smirked.

"What else did you get me?"

"I got made you some fudge and I got you the toy for your baby."

"Thank you. It's perfect and it's got a little rattle in it! Freddie look! It's a lamb!"

" It's cute." Freddie mumbled.

"Really Brad, thank you."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah, but I'm mad at you for waking me up so early."

"Well, I have brunch today with my friends so I had to come early. Do you want come with me? You get any food you want."

"I would love to. Wait, is Ian going to be there?"

"No. He was other plans. Why do you ask."

"No reason. Yeah I'll come." Sam chuckled nervously.

"Great!"

"I just need to get changed and brush my teeth. When does brunch start?"

"At ten."

"Well then come with me to my room. I need to show you something."

"Ok, but here." Brad started as he pulled a piece of paper out of his coat. "It's a an acrostic poem I wrote for you."

"An acrostic? That's the best you could do?" smirked Freddie.

"Freddie! He didn't have that much time to write a poem. Give him a break."

* * *

_Why do I love you? I love you because you are..._

**S**tunning

_**A**__dorable _

_**M**__agical_

_**A**__dventurous_

_**N**__aughty_

_**T**__icklish_

_**H**__ilarious_

_**A**__mazing _

_I love you because you're you._

_Love, Brad_

* * *

Sam arrived at work on a Monday morning confident and ready to confront Beth about her feelings for Brad. She wasn't going to be petty, but she really wanted to know if she still liked him. "Morning Bethany." Sam smiled as she entered her office.

"Morning Samantha." Beth replied, a bit confused as to why they were using each other's full names. "How was your weekend?"

"Great. I made a girl cry, I slapped Brad and I beat Freddie in a Just Dance competition."

"Wow. That's a pretty eventful weekend."

"Yeah. How was yours? Did you spend time with your boyfriend. What's his name again?"

"Alan and yes I did spend time with him."

"Oh yes. Well, have you guys done it yet?"

"You mean 'it' it."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we've done it."

"Great! Is he good at it? Brad is. it's too bad Tilly had him in High School. You missed out."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know."

"Tilly told you?"

"Yeah she did. Lots of people seem to be keeping things from me now a days."

"Sam I..."

"Save it. I really don't care. I just don't want to have things like that kept from me okay?"

"Okay."

"You don't still like him do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, now let's get ready for the day. We have three venues to visit and five clients to see. You got our fruit teas right?"

"Yep. We're ready to go!"

* * *

_February 1__1st__ 2013_

_Hi Bucket,_

_Happy first day of February! I'm finally starting to show! I'm not huge, obviously but I am growing. God, my head hurts and it's all your fault! Or maybe it's Freddie fault, he's the one who impregnated me. He doesn't like me using the term 'knocked up'. He's such a swat, which is a grown up term for nub (he's still a nub though). _

_It's four days until your daddy's birthday and I had the best thing planned for him during the President's Day week. Seriously, he would of loved it. However, it had to be postponed until after we go to the Clayhill's lake house in Pennsylvania. It's an eleven hour flight! ELEVEN HOURS! I swear if I have to sit next to Kay I will jump out of the plane. She's nice... really nice... but she's just so annoying. It's like someone gave her a peppy pie with pep juice and an extra side of peppy annoyingness. I'm not saying that I don't like her, I just can't spend eleven hours with her._

_I'm twelve weeks pregnant which means right now you are the size of a plum. You're still super small, but now like every knows I'm pregnant so Carly wants to plan Freddie and I a surprise. I don't know what it is and I'm not sure I want to know. _

_I have another appointment tomorrow which is great. As long as Doctor Holt doesn't take anymore of my blood. I think she wanted to start talking to me about my birth plan. I've decided that I will go natural unless I seriously cannot take the pain. I'm me so I don't think that will be a problem. Freddie wants me to have an epidural but I think he's afraid that I'll hurt him more than he wants me to not be in so much pain. He's not as smart as he thinks he is. I'll probably hurt him either way._

_Well I've got to go. Your father and I are making dinner. Chicken and rice Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! I bought a lot of cook books when I was with Carly buying some actual maternity clothes. Get ready for some good food Bucket! I don't see why Freddie doesn't let us name you Bucket. It works for a boy or a girl. Obviously your last name couldn't be Puckett. Bucket Puckett would be unfortunate._

_Only about a month until we find out your gender (I'm secretly hoping for a boy! But if you're a girl that's fine too. As long as your healthy I'll be happy)._

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam_

* * *

"Freddie you already started!" Sam pouted.

"I know but you were busy. You can add the spices to the barbeque sauce and then stir them together." Freddie replied.

"I can't even eat barbeque sauce!"

"Yeah, but I can."

"You're an oaf."

"Love you too."

"Sure. So this is the spoon you want me to use? " Sam asked, running a spoon through her hands.

"Uh huh."

"Well, we better make sure we lock this up before the baby arrives. When he or she get's big enough to use a spoon..." Sam started, with a slight smirk. "this might happen." Sam smiled as she dipped the spoon into the sauce and flicked it at Freddie.

"You did not just do that." Freddie gasped in a sarcastic manner.

"Oopsy Daisy!"

"You're right or Bucket might use his or her hands..." sneered Freddie as he dipped his hands into the sauce. "and do this!" Freddie grinned as he rubbed sauce all over Sam's cheeks. "You shouldn't have done that."

Sam and Freddie started their full on sauce war. Their white kitchen was being splotted with spots of brown and was filled with the sound of various splats and laughter. Freddie had pinned Sam to the fridge and was running his barbecue sauce coved hands through her hair. "You have really pretty eyes." Freddie commented.

"Begging for mercy?" Sam laughed.

"Never." He whispered as he leaned into her.

"Oh." Sam exhaled, letting out the breathe she didn't know she was holding.

Sam and Freddie's lips were only an inch apart, Freddie was about to close the distance between them when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think is at the door? And why? :/ I know that it took Sam less than twelve hours to forgive Brad, but the longer it would have taken her to forgive Brad, the longer she will take to forgive Freddie for what he's been keeping from him. This wasn't a very eventful chapter but the next one will be... I hope you liked it! :) Please review! xoxo


	22. Chapter 19

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: My life has gotten so busy that I had to miss a week! :( I have mid-term break next week (I think :)) So, I'll be able to update more! Yay! :) I hope you like the chapter! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 12 Weeks

Chapter 19

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked Freddie.

"No." He lied, hoping that he would still be able to kiss her. He just wanted to lean in again and taste the strawberry essence on her lips, to feel the warmth of her skin brushed against his. To be closer to her, to love her but whoever was on the other side of the door was very impatient and ferociously knocked down the open door.

"For god's sake!" Pam Puckett bellowed barging into the apartment, causing Sam and Freddie to break apart.

"Damn!" Sam groaned as she hit her head against the fridge. "Mom? What the _hell_ are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"Oh, I don't know. I got it out of your friend Carly and I just came to talk to the teenager with the hot pink suitcase that you're mentoring."

"Erin?" Freddie inquired as Sam walked towards the door.

"Sam!" She wept as she fell into Sam's arms.

"Erin? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I...I..."

"Freddie, I'm going to take Erin into my room to try to calm her down and then we'll get rid of my mother."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Freddie questioned.

"I'm here to see my pregnant daughter. To make sure that she is still pregnant." Pam smirked.

"You can't tell her I told you."

"Why not? I don't have another excuse for coming here."

"She'll hate me."

"She's going to find out eventually. The longer you keep a lie the bigger it gets."

"You would know about lies."  
"Whatever do you mean?"

"You must have been the one to teach Sam how to lie."

"Or maybe she learned herself. She's not the saint you make her out to be. She's more like me then she'll ever admit."

"We're not talking about what Sam did in the past. The past is the past and we're in the present. You need to leave now."

"Oh what? Sam won't like you anymore? She'll go running to her rich boyfriend and leave the baby with you."

" She loves our baby. She would never leave it. Not for anyone."

"Until she has another one with Mr. Perfect."

"She doesn't care about who's the father. She loves the baby because it's hers."

"Why would she want a baby that's half liar? She'll care about the fact that you're lying to her."

"Lying to me about what?" Sam questioned, as she walked back into the room. "Freddie?"

"He told me that you're pregnant when you were in the hospital. I came here to make sure that you didn't miscarry, and since you didn't I guess I'll leave now. My work is here done, anyways."

"Sam let me explain..." Freddie started.

"You have nothing to explain. You lied to me. You told my mom even though I told you I never wanted her in my life again. You lied about lying to me. Are you sure you're Freddie Benson? 'Cause the one I knew would never hurt me, by accident or on purpose. You can finish making the food for yourself. I'll order something for Erin and I to eat."

"Sam..." Freddie pled trying to grab onto her hands.

"Don't. I'm done with and you're not coming with me to the appointment tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure Erin's okay."

"I'll come too."

"I rather you not. Your food's burning and I would still like someone to live. Even if it is with you."

* * *

Erin sat on the edge of Sam's bed looking at the pure white door. Hoping it would open sometime soon. Sam sounded angry from the other side of the door, but not furious. That could be a good thing. Or it could mean that she's keeping her anger in so she can explode when she comes in here to talk to her. "Uugghh!" Sam groaned as she slammed the door. "All guys are jerks, liars and trash. I could just rip his head off. Uughhh!"

"Sam..."

" Erin, I almost forgot. What happened? Is it Zach?"

"No, Zach and I made up."

"Than what is it?"

"I told my parents."

"Oh. What happened?"

"They kicked me out. They said that their daughter wouldn't have sex before she's married and since I'm not their daughter I can't be in their house."

"Erin." Sam started as Erin fell into her arms and started to cry again. "I don't know what to say to make this better but, there's always a storm before a rainbow, right?"

"I guess, but this storm hurts so much."

"I know, I know."

"Who told you that storm thing?"

"Freddie told me that once. He wasn't always a swine."

"I have nowhere to go. My grandparents are either dead or live in Texas and my sister hates me."

"Nobody hates their sister. It's just that sometimes we rather not see them. What about Zach?"

"After he told his parents they told him to choose either them and their money and house or me and the baby."

"So, what did he choose?"

"Both, but me living with his family might not be the best call."

"You're probably right. Well then it's settled. You'll stay with me for tonight and then tomorrow we'll get you and your sister to make up and you can live with her. And then you'll have someone to help you raise your baby. Along with Zach and Freddie and I."  
"I won't need any help."

"Sure. I know you're a strong, independent young women that can do anything but..."

"I'm not keeping my baby." Erin stated.

* * *

Freddie slammed his fist on the counter. He lost Sam. Brad will be able to swoop in and earn Sam's heart once again. Now that he had something worse than Brad. She didn't freak out or cry but the look on her face was more than anything she could of said or done to show her disappointment. She never thought he would hurt her, and he knew that. She had to understand that he did it to help her. That he knew that she needed a mom. That it isn't healthy to hide her whole life from her family. He wanted to help her, he needed to help her. He loves her. No. He doesn't just love her. He's _in _love with her. That's why he won't let her choose Brad, because she's the one for him. And he's the one for her. Even if she doesn't know that yet.

Freddie pulled out his phone. 'Plan: Seddie' would need to be re-routed.

_"Hey Freddie." Carly greeted._

"We have a problem." Freddie stated, quite bluntly.

_"With Plan: Seddie? What did you do?" _

"I lied to her about something important."

_"Okay. Well, you can't do what Brad did for her forgiveness. You need to do something more special. Maybe you should just apologise?" _

"Apologise?"

_"Yeah, just say you're sorry and tell her why you did what you did. Then she'll choose whether or not she wants to forgive you." _

"What if she doesn't want to forgive me?"

_"She's stubborn, so it might take a while. But, she loves you, she'll forgive you."_

* * *

"I know it's scary. If I was pregnant was sixteen I don't know what I would do. But, I know you and I know how much you love your baby and know that you don't want to give it up. You've told me that, Erin."

"I know, but maybe I've changed my mind."

"Okay. You have time."

"Yes, I do. You know Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"You and Freddie were so about to kiss. Before your mom barged in."

"What? No we weren't. We don't like each other that way. Right now I don't like him at all."

"You so were, but why? He didn't do a terrible thing."

" I know but, I just never thought he would be able to hurt me. He meant well, but he lied. I can't deal with liars."

"That's ironic because you're a world class liar."

"I don't lie to people I care about."

"Except if it's yourself."

"What do you mean? I'm not lying to myself."

"Yes you are. Freddie was about to kiss you and you were going to him."

"No. I love Brad."

"You can love Freddie too."

"No I can't because then that's three... Nevermind."

"Three what?"

"Three more minutes until our pizza is free. I think I just heard the doorbell. I'll go get it!" Sam yelled, nervously.

She ran out of the room and collided with what she thought was the wall. "What's with you and bumping your head today?" Freddie smirked.

"Nothing?" Sam replied sharply and then turned towards door.

* * *

_**One Day Later**_

Erin walked down the hallway of her sister's apartment building timidly. Her sister, well half-sister wasn't one to welcome un-invited visitors with open arms. Caroline Milford also wasn't one for responsibility or family. Having her parents divorce when she was four and both parents moving on while leaving her to feel unwanted didn't make Caroline appreciate the addition of a little sister much. Erin was terrified asking Caroline to move in with her would be like asking Ron Weasley help with math homework. Hopeless. Sam strolled next to Erin rolling the hot pink suitcase Erin had brought behind her. "I know what you're thinking Erin. It's going to be fine. No one hates their sister, we just pretend to. Trust me, I would know." Sam smiled.

"What if she says no?" Erin started. "What if she sends me away?"

"She won't. She can't. I won't let her."

"Still."

"If she does happen to say no you can live with me and Freddie."

"I don't know. What if I do keep my baby? Two babies in one house?"

"Ever heard of twins? Now let's go get you a place to sleep. You said she lives in number 55, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we're here. Do you want to knock or should I?"

"You should. She knows my knock."

"She knows you knock?" Sam laughed in disbelief as she lightly knocked on the door. _Nothing. _Then she knocked a little harder. _Still nothing. _Finally after Sam literally pounded on the door someone answered the door.

"Hello? Can I help...Erin?" A young adult gasped. She looked exactly like Erin, except she was taller and instead of emerald green eyes icy grey ones were in their place. "What are you doing here?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

"I know. Come in. Sit anywhere you like. Just not on my cat." Caroline started as she led Sam and Erin into her exceptionally yellow living room.

"How did you know I didn't have a place to live?"

"_Our_ mother called me. She was talking about you and a baby and she asked me if she was a bad mother."

"What did you say?"

"Yes. She is isn't she?" Caroline asked.

"Just a bit." Grinned Erin. "Oh, this is Sam. She's been helping me with the pregnancy thing."

"Well, thanks for taking care of my sister."

"You're welcome I guess." Sam replied. "Yeah Erin your sister hates you _so_ much." Sam whispered to Erin sarcastically.

"Erin I know you came here because you want to live here with me," Caroline rambled. "But are you sure you want to? I'm a mess."

"So I am I." Erin shrugged.

"Well then. Welcome home, Rin." Caroline smiled as she pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Sam sat alone on one of the leather chairs of the waiting room. She was lonely, not having Freddie here with her was weird. Like a piece of her was missing. She started to play with her phone, hoping that it would make her stop thinking about Freddie. All she could think about was him. Why? He could be so infuriating, she was supposed to be furious at him like she was at Brad. But she wasn't, she was just... Hurt. She half-smiled as a couple chanted 'It's a girl' as they left Dr. Holt's office. "Sam, I think Dr. Holt's ready for you." Wendy chuckled.

"Wendy?" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to hug her. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! But I've seen Freddie. When you guys were here that first time. Where is he?"

"He's working extra hours to get more money for the baby. We got into a fight yesterday and I told him I didn't want him to come."

"Oh. You'll make up. You two always do."

"Yeah I guess we do, don't we? It's going to be harder this time to forgive him."

"You'll find a way. You always do."

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

"Happy Birthday Freddie!" Carly and Gibby cheered as they entered the apartment.

"Thanks guys."

"Twenty six! We're getting so old!" Carly whined. "Here's your present." She smiled as she handed Freddie a perfectly wrapped box in light blue tissue paper.

"Open it!" Gibby demanded.

"Okay. Okay. Hold your horses!" Freddie laughed as he opened the present. "A video camera?"

"Yeah. Remember in High School? You used to always take videos of us and Sam and the things we were doing." explained Carly.

"We thought you could start taking videos of Bucket and things that happen now." Gibby added.

"Thanks guys. Maybe I will."

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked.

"She's still mad at me. Though she did give me a fountain pen."

"Well you do love them and she's still mad at you? Didn't you apologise?" Carly scolded.

"Yes, but she said she needed some time."

"Oh well. Let's play board games from the nineties!" suggested Gibby.

"Yeah that'll be fun." Carly concurred.

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago**_

"Surprise!" A large group of teenagers rang out while jumping from behind various objects.

"Happy Birthday Freddie!" Sam smiled.

"Sam? You did this?" Freddie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Everyone deserves a totally rad sixteenth birthday! Hint, hint."

"Wow. Thank you Sam. The party looks amazing."

"You're welcome. I totally have a future in party planning, don't you think?"

"Defiantly. You'll be very successful."

"Obviously. Now enjoy your party." Sam exclaimed gesturing towards the sea of adolescents. "The food is in the kitchen, dancing is here and the video games are in the TV room. Carly and Gibby are around here somewhere. Oh here's your present." Sam smiled handing him a president badly wrapped in vibrant wrapping paper. Freddie ripped the paper to reveal the video camera Sam had bought him.

"A video camera?"

"Yeah, for you to take videos and stuff."

"Thank you." Freddie smiled, while pulling her into a hug.

"Sam." A handsome black haired senior smiled as he pulled Sam out of the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Jack! Didn't scare me like that. Thank you for letting us use your apartment." Sam proclaimed to her boyfriend.

"It looks great. But, you'll have to make it up to me."

"And how will I do that?" Sam asked seductively.

"I think you know." Jack replied.

"Let's go then!" Sam laughed as Jack took her hand and they ran to his bedroom.

Freddie stood in the centre of his birthday party. Carly and Gibby had greeted him and were now dancing with the first boy/girl they saw after they turned away. He loved the party but, he felt a bit uncomfortable, wondering what Sam and Jack were doing. They defiantly weren't having sex, right? She was only fifteen, it would be illegal and Sam wasn't the type of girl to do things like that at a party. Freddie was contemplating whether or not he should check on her when someone tapped his shoulder. "You can't be doing nothing at your own party." A girl with a light pink party dress, matched with a pink head band in her blonde bob laughed. "If I have to wear heels you have to dance."

"You don't have to wear heals, you chose to Sally." Freddie retorted.

"Just dance with me! Please?" She begged.

"Fine, but only because 'Hey Ya' is an awesome song."

"Fine." Sally mocked as she took his hands. "My friends told me not to ask you to dance."

"Why's that?"

"Because they think you're a bad dancer. So, let's prove them wrong."

The song ended and Sally went back to dance with her friends. He would have to ask her out, Freddie decided while he smiled at her from the other side of the room. When Sam and Jack finally re-entered the party, 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' started to play, Sam's favourite song, now that she's 'in love'. She was trying to pull Jack onto the dance floor but he wouldn't budge. Freddie pulled Sam into his arms at the first _'Your body is a wonderland'. _"You didn't have to do that." Sam smiled and her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"Yeah I did." Freddie stated, melting at the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"Why?"

"'Cause, _your body is a wonderland'." _Freddie sang.

"Please don't sing." Pled Sam.

"Fine. Only because you've given me the best birthday ever."

* * *

"Her body's still a wonderland." Freddie thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this new chapter! A lot of things happened, but I needed to tie some things up, because... In the next chapter Sam, Freddie and The Clayhills will be travelling to Pennsylvania! Major Seddie to come while in another state! :) Any log cabin/ lake activities you would like me to include? Please review! :) xoxo


	23. Chapter 20 Part 1

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: So sorry this took so long. I've been so sick all week and it was really hard to write. This chapter was getting so long I had to split it up into two parts! So, this is Part 1 and Part 2 will probably be up by the end of the day. :) I hope you like this chapter, though there isn't much Seddie in this part :(.

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 14 Weeks

Chapter 20 Part 1

* * *

The hallway was vacant and one hundred percent silent. The only sounds that invaded the silence were the clinking of Sam's boots. She wiped away the final tears which were resting in the corner of her eyes and on her cheeks. She knew where she was going and why she was going there but it didn't mean that it was okay. Door after door, still no 81. Maybe there wasn't one and she should just go home. But alas, she finally reached the door and hesitated to knock. The iron numbers felt like needles as she traced them with her fingers. What was she doing here? She was going to make things worse for herself. She just really needed someone, just to listen. Sam finally knocked gently on the door, with the man she came to see revealing himself.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" His overly confident voice rang out, almost as if he was laughing.

"I think you know." Sam countered, not at all amused by his little 'smirk'. "I just need someone to talk to."

"So, I out of all people get the honour of talking to Miss Samantha Puckett?"

"Shut up and invite me in." Sam hollered, she was SO not in the mood for playing games with him.

"Fine. Fine."

Sam stepped into a candle lit, typical bachelor pad. Everything was accented with orange, the brown and white rug, the black leather chairs had orange pillows. Sam was ushered to a grey leather couch while her host got them some drinks. "Who decorated this place? Your mother?" Sam laughed.

"No, an interior designer. Graduation Present." Her companion replied.

"Well, tell them that they did a good job."

"I won't but I'm sure she would of appreciated it."

"Why won't you?"

"We kind of did stuff after she finished and it didn't end well."

Rolling her eyes, she snarled. "Of course you did."

"You're surprised?" He asked as he handed her a drink and sat down next to her.

"No." Sam answered. "What's in this?"

"Not alcohol."

"Are you sure? You know I can't have any."

"I know, that's why there's none in it." He mocked, bringing his own drink to his lips. "I might be a lot of things but I would never do anything to hurt you or your baby. Can't you trust me on that?"

"I think I can. Don't prove me wrong."

"I won't." he promised. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You have to ask?"

* * *

"I just never thought he would be able to hurt me like that. He just seemed so different." Sam sighed, her companion had gotten closer to her and they were sitting only inches apart. "I just feel so, unloved and terrible. Like I deserve it. I'm more like you than I wish I was."

"Hey!" He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "You're not terrible and you don't deserve it. For what it's worth, I still think you're amazing and beautiful and if I could, I probably would kiss you right now."

"Then do it."

Protesting, he sighed "No. Sam. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Sam asked. "You do it all the time."

"Not with _you._ I couldn't." He countered as he got off of the couch.

"I want you to."

"No you don't. You're not thinking straight."

"Yes I am. It's not like I'm drunk or anything. I'm just pregnant, but you know that."

"Yeah, I do, but Sam..."

"Come on. You know you want to." Sam smiled seductively. Feeling the buttons of his shirt in her fingers.

"Why do you want to do this Sam?" He asked, almost surrendering.

"I just, I need someone to at least pretend that they still love and care about me."

"It won't be hard, but are you sure? I really like you Sam." He asked as brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sam replied, before he kissed her. The kiss wasn't soft or sweet, it was strong and passionate, he obviously had experience and he obviously liked her . They started going further than just a kiss or a few kisses, he started kissing her neck and then took off the coat she had left on. Sam jumped into his arms and began unbuttoning his shirt as he carried her to his room.

* * *

"As we begin our decent into Wilkes-Barre/Scranton International Airport we ask that you please turn of any electronic devices, lock your tray tables, return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." These were the words that abruptly ended Sam's dream, and she was grateful. She did NOT need to relive that. Was it bad? No. Was it wrong? Yes.

"We're landing soon?" Sam asked snuggling into her next-door neighbor's shoulder.

"Yeah. Look out of the window." Brad smiled. Pointing to the beautiful mass of land.

"Wow." The view was breathtaking, just fields of green. "It's so green and natural."

"If you like this you'll love the lake." Brad smiled while leaning towards her, to see the view as well. "What's that smell? Apples?"

"No. Strawberries, like always."

"Oh, I've never smelt it before. It'll get a bit less green when we get closer to the airport, but the lake house will make up for it and the hour car ride."

"Really an hour? Don't you have an helicopter or something that can get us there faster?"

"We do, but_ Marissa_ is afraid of them." Kay snarled for the aisle across from them. "Maybe she would of changed her mind if she knew she was going to have to sit in Economy Class." She shuttered. "Image the pain she must be going through."

"It's not that bad." Freddie interjected, he was sitting in the row behind Sam and Brad. "You're just too used to First Class."

"I'll have you know that once I had to travel in Business Class all the way to Vancouver once. Hmph!"

"Yeah. It was not fun because she was hyperventilating the whole way." Brad whispered to Sam, causing a laugh to escape from her lips.

"What's so funny?" Barked Kay.

"Nothing." Sam chuckled.

"Hey! Are you..." Kay started.

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing." The captain announced whilst saving Sam from Kay's wrath.

"Daddy! Wake up we're about to land." Kay nudged her father who was still snoring lightly beside her. He didn't stir. "Daddy!" She hollered, causing a baby to start crying.

"God, Kaycee! Don't do that again! Do you want to kill me?" Daniel enquired.

"Would I still get my inheritance?"

"Kay!" Daniel and Brad shouted in unison. Sam tried to muffle her laughter into the sleeve of her wool sweater while they landed.

* * *

_**One Day and Eight Hours Ago**_

Sam stood at the kitchen counter washing the dishes. She had finally reached her second trimester a week ago and now her stomach was growing, but still not as dramatically as Tilly has. They still hadn't announced the pregnancy, mostly due to the fact that Sam and Freddie were hardly speaking. Causal statements but not any actual conversations. Sam was up relatively early this morning. It was Valentine's Day and she was the planner of a major event called 'Cupid's Mixer' ran by Daisy Bardwell aka Tilly's doppelganger. The differences between them were minimal; appearance, husband/fiancé and outfits worn. And Daisy wasn't pregnant. The party was going to be great, but she felt like there was something she was supposed to do, which she forgot.

"Sam? Are you awake yet?" Daisy shouted from the hallway.

"Too bad, the red paint doesn't block out noise." Sam mumbled as she went to answer the door. But Freddie beat her to it.

"Oh hello! I'm Daisy Bardwell. Samantha Puckett lives here, right?" Daisy asked standing in the doorway wearing a cupid costume.

"Yeah she does. I'm not sure if she's awake yet though." Replied Freddie.

"Sam?" Daisy hollered.

"Yes I'm awake. I was just... what are you wearing?"

"It's my cupid costume. I'm cupid, I'm here to give you your colour allocation. It's not just me, Drew and my fiancé are cupids as well, Tilly would of been one too but she can't fit into the costume anymore."

Quite curiously Freddie asked, "Colour allocations?"

"Yeah. Sam's been planning the 'Briarwood Alumni Cupid Mixer'. Everyone gets a colour and whoever gets the same colour as you is your date for the night. It's so much fun! Oh, and Sam you said you had a guy that could come to the party to fill in for Marcus Deaton."

"Oh! That's what I forgot." Sam whispered. "Yeah, Freddie. He has no plans and let's say that if I was mad at him, coming to this party would bring me closer to forgiving him."

"So Freddie, you're coming?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Oh my yay! Okay so make sure you wear a suit in any colour but your tie must be the colour you get on this card." Exclaimed Daisy as she handed Sam and Freddie their colour cards. "Make sure your suit and tie look good together. The girl you're paired up with could be the one! But, considering who you have...probably not."

"Anyways, see you at ten thirty Sam and see you tonight at six Freddie."

"Her hair looks like honey." Freddie commented.

"Don't go getting any ideas, she's engaged." Laughed Sam.

"I'm not. So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Freddie questioned hopefully.

"I'm not mad about what you did anymore. I'm just mad at you." Sam explained.

"Progress." He chuckled. "So, who's your Valentine?"

"I don't have one!" On cue Freddie opened the door and three gifts from her 'Valentines' were on the ground. The first gift was a perfume gift set and a box, sheltering a diamond necklace. Obviously from Brad, though the card did confirm it. "Wow. He really went all out for a girl that's not even his girlfriend." Sam commented.

"Yeah he did." Freddie agreed with jealously.

"Okay gift number two." The card was signed by 'Your Secret Valentine' "My secret admirer. Should I be flattered or should be afraid?"

"Flattered."

She quickly ripped off the paper of the parcel, throwing the wrappings on the ground. "Oh." That was all she could say. The present was a scrapbook Sam had made during high school. Carly had forced her to, stating that 'memories were important'. She had left it at her house when she left and she never wanted to go back to get it. Whoever had gotten it would have to be close to her. "Freddie? Is this from you?"

"Yeah."

"Now I remember why I love you." Sam smiled as she threw her arms around Freddie. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"So you forgive me?"

"No, not yet. But I think I will soon. I can feel it. Who's this last present from? I feel like it's my birthday." It was a small gift bag. Sam looked inside and dropped the bag. "I have to go. See you tonight." Sam saluted abruptly.

* * *

Freddie stood at his mirror trying to figure out which tie he should wear. His colour was **Blue **and he has appeared to have been a blue tie collected. He was also wondering about his 'date' and if they would hit it off. He wasn't looking for a relationship with someone other than Sam, but it would be interesting to see how she would react. If Brad was her date she probably wouldn't care, or would she? They aren't exactly together, they just like to pretend they are. "Sam? Are you here?" Freddie called out, he needed someone to just pick a tie out for him.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Sam asked irritably trying to put on the necklace Brad had given her. She was already wearing her dress for the party, which was **Red**, she seemed to be in the middle of putting on her makeup.

"Your hair looks nice." Freddie commented gesturing towards her messy bun.

"Yeah, I heard from Tilly that Brad likes it this way and he's probably going to be at the party tonight. I'm going to steal him away from his date."

"I like it, but it's better down."

"Well, I'll think about that when I'm trying to steal you away from your date." Retorted Sam sarcastically. "So, what do you need?"

"Which tie should I wear"."

"The stripes, I guess. It makes you look more 'Briarwood'."

"Thanks?"  
"You're welcome."

"Do you know what Carly and Gibby are doing for Valentine's Day?"  
"Yep, I can't tell you though."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay then. Do you want to go to the party together?"

"Sure."

* * *

Daisy's house was on the waterfront, which meant that the outdoor party was much colder than it had to be. The tiki torches and outdoor fire place did offer some warmth and light, but a lack of light was not present with the hundreds of white lanterns dancing above the guests' heads. A live band was hired to play every popular love song known. Most of the people were either dancing with their dates already or just talking at their designated couples table. Suddenly, the music stopped and Daisy stepped on the stage wearing a yellow dress. "Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth annual Briarwood Alumni 'Cupid's Mixer' Valentines Party. Hosted by me, Daisy Bardwell and planned by the wonderful Samantha Puckett of Eventful Arrangements. Please go to the 'arrow lounge' if have not met your date for the evening yet. Dinner will be served at seven o'clock on the tables to the right of the stage. Your table has been labelled with your colour allocation and for faster identification your table has a vase of daisies of the colour which your colour allocation. Enjoy the evening!"

"I guess we should head the 'arrow lounge' to meet our dates." Stated Freddie, holding out his arm for Sam.

"Yeah we should." Sam half-smiled while ignoring Freddie's gesture and walking in the direction of the lounge.

Sam immediately spotted Kay sitting on one of the couches, already drinking. "Hi Sam!" Kay exclaimed. "Oh, and Freddie?"

"Yeah, we're both here." Freddie replied. Sensing the disappointment in Kay's voice.

"Well you aren't dates. You haven't seen anyone in a green tie have you?"

"No, sorry. Have you seen a guys in a red tie?" Asked Sam.

"Actually, yes." Kay smiled pointing towards two men who just entered the area. "Damn. Ian's my date."

"And Brad's mine." Sam grinned.

"Hey Sam, it looks like you're my date and my dear sister you get to spend the evening with Ian."

"This is going to be fun." Kay grimaced as Ian held out his arm with his signature smirk plastered onto his face.

"Did you get your presents?" Brad asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you so much Brad. The perfume and the necklace are lovely." Sam replied, planting a kiss on Brad's cheek.

"You're welcome. So, are you hungry? We can get some hors d'oeuvres before dinner or we can dance."

"You know me. Let's get some food. But first I should wait 'till Freddie's date..."

"Sam!" Shrieked Tilly while she pulled her into a hug in her sparkly pink dress. "Brad!"

"Tilly. I have to say, you giving Kay and Ian the colour green was genius."

"And why's that?"

" You know, the colour of evil?"

"Haha! Of course. Oh Sam, where's your assistant?"

"You mean Beth? Her boyfriend decided to take her out instead of taking her to the party. I'll be fine." assured Sam.

"Okay, just making sure. You have to help you Brad anyways. I just can't believe you're missing my party."

"I know, but Beth will make sure it's as perfect as I know it will be."

"Okay. Have you seen the guy with the blue?... Oh gosh, Freddie and didn't even see you behind Brad. I'm so sorry about your date, but try to have fun."

"What's so wrong with my date?" Freddie quailed.

Laughing, Sam smiled. "Nothing I'm sure."

"Freddie," Tilly started. "This is my sister, Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Freddie, your date."

A blonde in a blue dress laughed. "Tilly, I think I could have introduced myself. I'm Rebekah." She smiled as she held out her hand.

"Freddie." Freddie replied, kissing her hand instead of shaking it.

"Wow. I've got a gentleman for a date." Rebekah laughed.

"Not Kay." Sam snorted. "Well, I think we should get to the party. Now." Sam announced, turning towards Brad.

"Yeah. Let's go get some food." Brad agreed taking Sam's hand and leading her to a wait-staffer.

* * *

Sam and Brad sat at their table tasting the treasures they had collected. Their legs were touching, but neither of them seemed to mind. Sitting across from her made Brad realize how much he missed Sam. Her touch, the warmth that radiated from her, her scent, the feeling he felt when he kissed her. He hated himself for letting her go and if she ever gave them another chance, he wouldn't let it go. "What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, taking a break from her food.

"How beautiful you are, and how beautiful you look in the necklace I gave you." Brad replied, showing his dazzling smile.

"Quite the charmer. Aren't you?"

"Just a little bit." Brad took her hand, he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to tell her right then and there that he wanted to get back together. Her gorgeous smile was enough to know that she was all he wanted every day. Possibly for the rest of his life. "Sam..." But, a tap on his shoulder disabled him from declaring his love.

"Brad. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Interrupted Kay with a annoyed look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I just need my brother to help me deal with his _friend_."

"Sam, would you mind, terribly if I..?" Brad questioned

"No. Go help your sister. I think I'm going to go inside for a second anyways. It's getting a bit cold."

"Thank you. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, I know."

Freddie watched Brad leave Sam with Kay as Rebekah gulped her martini at the bar. "Come on Freddie, try one!" Rebekah requested twirling around him. "They are sooo good. Like seriously, ah-mazingly good."

"No thanks." Freddie replied to his extremely drunk date.

"Why not? You don't like to drink? I don't think I like you anymore!" laughed Rebekah.

"I do. It's just I promised, my friend Sam I wouldn't."

"Sam? The pregnant girl? Well the one that isn't my 'Pretty In Pink' sister. Why is she the boss of you?"

"She's not, but she's my best friend."

"Okay. If you don't want to drink then you have to dance with me!"

"All right. I'll dance with you."

"Good, because you're MY date. Not your best friend's who you keep staring at. Now lead me to the dance floor!"

* * *

Kay yanked Brad into the pool house. "I told you to meet me here at six thirty." Kay growled, rolling her eyes.

"I was a bit busy."

"I saw that. You were about to mess up the whole plan."

"Why did you want me to meet you?"

"We have to go over the plan before we leave tomorrow."

"No we don't. I'm not helping you get rid of Marissa, Kay. What has she ever done to you?"

"I can't explain it, but she's not right for dad. You know that. It's just convenient that she called our mother a whore."

"She did not. Marissa wouldn't say something like that if you held a gun to her head and tried to force her to say it."

"Well, maybe she didn't say it, but she was implying it. Come on Brad. Please? If the plan is executed correctly we won't just get rid of Marissa. We'll be getting rid of Marissa and Freddie. Leaving Sam all to yourself. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, you and I both know that right now if you and Freddie were both falling off of a cliff and she could only save one of you, she would save Freddie in a heartbeat. But, I'll make sure that by the end of the plan she would choose you."

"How?"

"Let's just say when I'm done with Sam and Freddie, they won't even be friends anymore. You'll be able to have Sam until you find your next bitch."

"Sam's not my bitch, I'm not Ian. I love her Kay and if you ever call her that again I won't help you with your little plan."

"Sure you won't. You know that as soon as she gets all fat and has that baby that's _not _yours, you'll be done with her."

"No I won't. I'll stay with her and I'll raise the child like it's my own."

"_If_, we get rid of Freddie."

"You mean when."

"That's the spirit. Now go back to your girl. I need to go find my date."

"Don't let him get any ideas."

* * *

A/N: Okay let's just get a few things straight. Number 1: Sam only slept with mystery man to get revenge on someone who hurt her. She doesn't have any feelings for him, so you won't have to worry about him. Number 2: Rebekah and Freddie might have a fling, but it won't mean anything to Freddie. Number 3: The real reason why Kay wants to 'banish' Marissa will be explain in a few chapters. Number 4: Sam will always choose Freddie, no matter what Brad and Kay do to tear them apart. :)

Thank you for reading and please review with any questions or comments if you would like! :) xoxo


	24. Chapter 20 Part 2

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Part Two! Hope you like this chapter! I do! :) xoxo

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 14 Weeks

Chapter 20 Part 2

* * *

Sam stood in the study, warming herself next to the vibrant fireplace. The furniture was lemon and light blue. The soft fabric couches and chairs made the room feel even warmer and more inviting than it already was. On the walls hung multiple photos of Daisy, as a baby, as a child, as a teenager and now, as a young adult. One photo stood out to her. It was of Daisy, Tilly and Beth in their cheerleading uniforms, they were clinging on two boys in their football uniforms while holding a trophy. Sam identified the boys as Brad and Ian and they were all wearing the award-winning smiles their parent's paid hundreds of dollars every six months to make sure they stayed that way. She was alone, but not lonely. She actually preferred being alone as opposed to being joined by the unwanted guest that graced her with his presence a few minutes later.

His arms wrapped around her waist, as if they belonged there. Which they didn't. The strong smell of his mainstream cologne was revolting and as she tried to peel his arms from her, his obnoxious laugh filled the room. Sneering, Sam asked. "What do you want?"

"You." He smirked, trying to pull her closer to him again.

"No. You don't." Sam retorted pushing him away from her.

"You can't tell _me_ what _I_ want."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't. You want me too."

"Never. It was a onetime thing. The only reason I slept with you was to hurt someone else."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. Why do you even 'like' me? You have sex with twenty girls every week and you don't even go on more than one date with them. Why is it different with me?"

"It's different with you because you're real."

"I'm real? What are the other girls, Barbies?"

"Close to that."

"How am I real?" Sam whispered, hearing people walk by. She was curious, she was real? What did that even mean?

"You have a heart and you're strong and stubborn and you don't care about materialistic things or what anybody thinks about you."

"There are other girls like that. You need to find one because you can't like me."  
"You think I don't know that? Why can't you give me a chance?"

"Because I'll NEVER like you."

He didn't answer. He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to get away but he was too strong. He leaned in to kiss her but she broke away from him. "No! You can't kiss me!"

"Why can't I? We've kissed before."

"I know that. I was there."

"So, why can't we kiss now?"

"Because Brad's your best friend, Ian. And I love him."

"I don't think you do."

"What?"

"I think you pretend to like Brad because it's easier to love him than to admit your feelings for someone else."

"I don't have feelings for you."

"I wasn't talking about me." Ian smirked. "But, you have made me a better person Sam."

"Really how?" She asked in disbelief.

"I actually call back girls when I say I will, I date people because of their personalities and not just their looks. Do you want me to go on?"

"No. I'm happy you're a better person now. But I can't like you. Maybe, in another life where I wasn't carrying Freddie's child and I didn't love Brad, we could of dated. If I had met you before November, I could have developed feelings for you. Well, probably not because you're you. I'm sorry."

"Sam? There you are!" Brad smiled as he joined Sam and Ian in the room. "What were you two talking about?"

"About how much I want to go dance. Let's go." Sam urged.

* * *

All the couples where on the dance floor. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, smiling and laughing. Except for Freddie and Rebekah and Kay who was standing on the side of the dance floor. Kay was wishing she had a different date and Rebekah was much too interested in the bar to dance. As the former song ended and a new song began Brad pulled Sam onto the dance floor.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
_

"What song is this?" Brad asked, positioning him and Sam in the proper dancing position. With arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder and then both remaining hands clasped together.

"Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers. Why?"

"It was Tilly's favourite song when it came out. I was visiting her at her university and this song was playing while she broke up with me."

"Oh wow. That's unlucky."

"I guess, but if she never broke up with me. I would be married and it wouldn't be to you."

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. The truth was, something felt different. They didn't seem to fit as well together as they did at the rehearsal dinner. Maybe she just felt tired or maybe Ian was right, maybe she was just pretending.

"Why are you looking at Sam like that?" Kay frowned. She placed herself next to Ian who was looking out onto the dance floor instead of dancing with his date.

"Like what?" Countered Ian, not taking his eyes off of Sam and Brad.

"Like you wish that you were the one dancing with her instead of Brad. "

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now dance with me. This is embarrassing."

"Why are you looking at Sammy like you want to dance with her?" Rebekah giggled twirling her natural blonde hair.

"Because I do." Freddie replied flatly.

"Then why don't you?"

"She's dancing with someone else."

"Then cut in."

"She'll kill me."

"Well maybe next time then."

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning extremely tired. The party ended at eleven and she had to pack afterwards. What? She's not good at planning ahead. Which is quite ironic. The plane leaves at seven a.m. so they had has to be up at five to be able to get ready and get to the airport with enough time. Sam was finally having her 'babymoon' and maybe she would finally get back together with Brad and she might finally forgive Freddie. "Come on Sam! We need to go!"

The ride to the airport was average. The noisy cabdriver was asking Freddie all these questions about the trip and Sam was texting Carly/Tilly/Beth. Right now probably wasn't the best time to leave her life have become so incredibly busy, but it was something she was really looking forward to.

The Seattle-Tacoma International Airport was vivid with emotions. People holding off goodbyes and others joyful with hellos. Brad, Kay, Daniel and Marissa had just gotten out of their town car. Brad's face immediately lit up as he saw the object of his objections smile and wave at him. Marissa avoided eye contact with Sam the whole time they were checking in. Since Sam and Freddie hadn't formally announced the pregnancy yet, Sam and Marissa hadn't talked about the fact that Sam has carrying Marissa's grandchild. Marissa smiled nervously at Sam as she connected herself to Brad's side. "This is going to be so much fun! Let's go check in!"

After they had all checked in and they were heading to the security they were stopped by a female voice bellowing "Sam and Freddie!" across the airport. "Sam and Freddie!" A blonde girl was running at them and flung her arms around them.

"Sally?" gasped Freddie.

"Yeah It's me! And it's you and Sam! Sam are you...?"

"Yes! I'm pregnant and not fat!" Sam exhaled.

"And it's Freddie's?"

"Yes, it's Freddie's!" Sam groaned.

"Oh my gosh. Yay! I knew you guys were going to get back together! I'm so happy for you guys. It's a shame I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"We're not married or together."

"What? You must be, you're having a baby!"

"We just wanted to remember our high school days and it got out of hand."

"I don't believe you. You guys were so perfect in High School. I'm just glad I broke up with Freddie, so you two got together. Oh no! I have to go. I'm meeting Jack in New York."

"Wait, my ex-boyfriend Jack?"

"Yeah, When you and Freddie got together, Jack and I decided to give us a try. I guess you two were too busy with yourselves to notice. I'll talk to you guys later!"

Brad was so angry. Furious even. She dated Freddie? And she was scolding him about keeping secrets? Yeah keeping his engagement a secret wasn't very nice of him, but her dating Freddie was a much worst secret to keep. No wonder Sam always looked at Freddie in a way that she never looked at him. He was stupid to believe her when she said that she and Freddie didn't have feelings for each other, of course they did. Though, he would have to get over it. Him hating Sam would definitely put a damper on Kay's plan. "Brad! Brad, let me explain." Sam shouted running after him as he power walked towards their gate.

"Explain what?"

"Freddie and I didn't really date."

"Then what was that girl talking about?"

"We were pretending to date. Freddie was in love with that girl, Sally and when she broke up with him, he thought that seeing him with another girl would make her want him back. But, it didn't really work out as planned..."

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago**_

Carly and Sam stood at their lockers, talking about Carly's most recent date. The day had just started and multiple Ridgeway High School students were entering the school in large packs. "So, where's your boyfriend?" Carly laughed.

"I don't know and he's my _fake_ boyfriend." Sam retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You know you want him to be your real boyfriend."

"Yeah, when we're the last two people on earth and we need to reproduce so that he's not the only person I have to talk to."

"Whatever. In the future I predict... a Seddie baby."

"Just because you went to a fortune telling classes doesn't mean you're a psychic."

"Yes it does."

"Fine. You forced me to go too so I predict that you'll do more than just kiss Gibby, voluntarily in the future."

"Eww never." Carly cringed. Just then Freddie and Gibby popped up from behind the girls. "Oh my god! Don't you ever do that again. Do you want me to die?"

"Of course not." Gibby assured. "Sam and Freddie you might want to act more lovey-dovey, Sally at two o'clock.

"Hold my hand." Sam whispered.

"What?" Freddie whispered back."

"Hold. My. Hand." Sam demanded grabbing Freddie's hand. With their hand fitting perfectly together.

"She's looking at you two." Carly added.

Grinning, Sam explained, "Good. Now if you really want her back, you'll kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Yes. Now do it before..." Freddie cut her off, he connecting their lips and it so felt right. Like, they belonged together. Which they didn't because Freddie loved Sally and Sam was still trying to get over Jack.

"Oh my god!" Sally squealed. "You and Sam? Oh my gosh you two are like the cutest couple ever! Never break up! I knew you guys liked each other!" Sally pled before she ran to class while the bell rang.

"Well that didn't work." Sam remarked.

* * *

"Okay? Forgive me?" Sam requested. "Please?"

"Of course, Sugar Plum." Smiled Brad pulling her into a hug.

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"Good. Now that that's cleared up we can finally board the plane." Kay cheered "Well, most of us can anyways."

"Yeah. Anyone in First Class, but that doesn't include my mother." Freddie snarled.

"I know I wonder how I messed that up. Everyone seems to be together except for her. Sam and Brad get to sit together you behind them and Daddy and I across the aisle. But Marissa, you're all the way at the back of the plane. I'm _so_ sorry." Kay apologised, sarcastically.

"Oh, dear it's fine. I'm used to Economy Class."

"Freddie, you seem to be upset. I'm sure someone will switch with you so, you can sit next to your mommy." Laughed Kay.

"There's really no need, Freddie-bear."

"Yeah Freddie-bear." Sam mocked.

* * *

"So how was the car ride?" asked Brad as he pulled Sam out of the limo.

"I guess being in a limo for an hour wasn't that bad." Sam shrugged.

"Speak for yourself. You and Brad were too busy talking about baby names to hear Marissa rambling on about dirty lake water." Kay complained.

"You were listening to your Pear-Pod." Brad replied.

"Yeah but I could still hear the ringing of her voice the back of my ears."

"Whoa." Sam gasped as she looked at the Lake house. It was beautiful. The pure white paint, the wraparound porch, the blue shutters. It was like the houses Sam had only dreamed about living in. "It's so...wonderful."

"Like you." Brad whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle.

Right then a women, only about forty six or forty seven walked onto the porch. "It's about time. I was about to worry." She yelled. She had the same colour hair as Brad and Kay and they had obviously gotten their smile from her.

"Mom!" Kay screeched as she ran up to hug her mother. "Are you wearing my dress?"

"Maybe. Come on Brad, give your mother a hug!" She demanded while bringing Brad into a hug. "And Sam, it's so good to see you darling! You look great!"

"You too Amanda! Where's Edward?"

"He's making sure that everyone's rooms are perfect."

"Okay everyone! I am handing out the schedule for this week." Kay started. "Breakfast will begin at eight tomorrow morning so make sure you get enough sleep for all of the activities I have planned."

"We have a schedule?" Amanda asked with disbelief. "Oh and I don't believe we've met." Amanda smiled, holding her hand out towards Freddie.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Freddie."

"Nice to meet you too, Fredrick. Amanda Reynolds."

"It's Fredward."

"Fredward? What an odd name. Marissa, Daniel happy to see you guys are still married. Now everyone, I guess you should go unpack."

While everyone left to go inside of the house Sam and Freddie waited to watch the sunset. "This house is amazing." Freddie commented.

"Yep." Responded Sam, quite flatly.

"Sam! I can't take it anymore! Talk to me! I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than you already had been. We can't go on like this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"Please forgive me. You're my best friend and I miss you and your laugh and your smile and everything like crazy."

"I miss you too. But I'm not sure if..."

"That's it Sam! You need to just forgive me already! It took you less than twelve hours to forgive Brad but it's taking you over two weeks to forgive me!"

"I know but..."

"No buts. I know you said you needed time but, you've had time. If you can't forgive me after two weeks of apologies, how will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Freddie."

"If you can finally forgive meet me on the dock at seven tomorrow morning. I have something for you. If you don't come, I think we'll have to stop being friends."

"Fine. I'll see if I can forgive you. I'm going to my room to think."

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Brad sat on her bed, waiting for her. "I brought your luggage up for you." Brad stated as Sam eyed him

"Thank you."

"Sam... I love you and I want to be with you. I don't know if you do two but, I have something I need to ask you. So, meet me in the garden at seven if you want to give us another try."

"But I..."

"If you don't come, I guess that means that you don't want to get back together."

"Brad..."

"Good night Sam. I hope to see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

_February 15th 2013_

_Hi Bucket,_

_I'm freaking out here. Your uncle Brad and your father both want me to meet them, at the same time. And I don't know which one of them I should choose. I mean, yes my friendship with Freddie means more than anything in the world to me. But, I want to get back together with Brad so badly. I love him so much, more than I've ever loved anyone before. But I can't imagine a world without Freddie. It's not possible. _

_Freddie's bluffing, right!? There's no way he would stop being friends with me. Even if I don't forgive him yet. We're having a baby together (you), he'll have to spend parts of his life with me! He's soooo buffing. He has to be. But what if he's not? He looked so serious. He's always serious. I need Brad to know how I feel! Uuughh! _

_Okay, I know who I'm going to choose. I just hope I won't regret it._

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam_

* * *

Sam smiled as the guy she chose waved at her, he was beaming. He pulled Sam into a hug holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. "You're here." He smiled.

"Yeah. I made the right choice."

"Well, then let's walk."

"Okay."

They walked until they reached a dead end, he seemed nervous. His palms were starting to sweat and he couldn't stand still. "Sam, I've known you long enough to know that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're smart and funny and beautiful and any man would be so incredibly lucky to have you. You're going to be such a great mother one day. You have this heart of gold that not many girls I know have. We're two halves of something especially great. I love you, Sam." He started as he got down on one knee, pulling a little blue 'Tiffany &Co.' box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Oh my! Who did she choose? Tell me your guesses! Anyone who gets it right will get a shout out!I love how I created a love square! God, that's a deep grave! :D I hope you liked the chapter Please review! xoxo


	25. Chapter 21

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry! Like really, you have no idea how sorry I am. I love you guys and I hope you continue reading. I've just been so busy lately but I promise that no matter how long it takes me to update I always will because I will definitely finish this story. I'm so so sorry! And instead of just giving shout-outs to the people who guessed the identity of the proposer right I will give a shout-out to everyone who reviewed at the end of the chapter! :) I hope you like this chapter!

Special shout-out Kezziexx who gave me the idea of having everyone take a trip to the Clayhill's log cabin! :) xoxo

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 14 Weeks

Chapter 21

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Sam stood in front of her proposer like a statue in a painful silence with her eyes bulging out. Someone had just asked her to be his wife? The thought of becoming a wife was even scarier than the thought of becoming a mother. Could she be a wife? With a husband? A husband she knew would care for her, make her laugh and happy everyday for the rest of her life. But he deserved better. Every guy in this world probably deserved better than her, except maybe Ian.

"Freddie, I can't force you to marry me."

"You wouldn't be." Freddie protested, while standing up.

"Yes I would. I know why you're asking me. You think it's the right thing to do. But, I don't deserve you. You need to marry a girl you're in love with. A girl that will make you happy and you're not marrying just because she's pregnant. There's a part of me that wishes I could say yes, but that wouldn't be fair to you."

"Sam, I _want_ to be with you."

"No you don't. You _want_ our child to have the perfect family that everyone's supposed to have but most of us don't even have a chance at having."

"We can be a family."

"We are a family, but we can't get married. You really want me as your wife?" Sam sat down at the edge of the dock, her legs hanging off of the side. The tears falling from her eyes gently plopping into the fresh water. "At your wedding you'll be thanking me."

"So, you'll marry me?" Freddie asked sarcastically, joining her at the side of the dock.

"No. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Bellowed Sam. "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than me. And I hope you know that."

"And I hope you know that you're wrong and that you can always change your mind."

"No. The ring is beautiful though." Commented Sam, eying the ring that Freddie was still holding. "How did you even afford it?"

"It as the ring my father gave my mother when he proposed to her, almost thirty years ago."

"Wow. Wait, your mother knows you were going propose to me?"

"Yeah. Every time I saw her after asking for the ring she tried to convince me not to, but I think she came around. Not that it matters anymore."

"Save it for the girl you fall in love with and that you _want _to marry. Like, Rebekah maybe?"

"Rebekah? She drinks like a fisherman."

"That's true. But, she's blonde. And we both know you have a thing for blondes. Sally, Beth, Melanie..."

"You."

"Sure, so why did your dad choose a flower?"

"I don't know. My guess is either to signify marriage as blossoming into a new life or because it looked nice."

"Your dad seemed like he was the smart type, so I would go with the former. D o you think Brad hates me?"

"Why would he?"

"I had to choose between you and him and I chose you. He's never going to want to get back together."

"He doesn't. He loves you and you're not engaged so there isn't a problem." Freddie smirked.

"Yes there is. I'm a hypocrite. I got mad at him for lying to me, but I've been lying him and when I tell him the truth he will hate me."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will." Sam sighed. Then, Looking down at her stomach she groaned. "When did our lives get so complicated?"

"When you got pregnant."

"I know. Our lives weren't ready for that. I had just started to date a new guy, you just gotten promoted into being a real doctor."

"I've always been a real doctor."

"Of course you were." Sam assured.

"Yeah our lives are incredibly complicated, but I'm happy you did get pregnant. Having a baby is going to be hard but at the end of the day, we're going to thank our stupidity."

"And our Happy Mistake. You know Bucket is the size of a lemon now. That's what we should name him or her."

"What? Lemon?"

"Yeah. It works for a boy or a girl!" Sam smiled. "Lemon Benson. I loveit!"

"You do?"

"As much as I love cleaning."

"So, you _love _it? Yes! I like it. Lemon Benson it is."

"Yep. Our son will love us for that." Sam smirked.

"Son? Don't you mean daughter?" Retorted Freddie.

"No Bucket's a boy."

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause it feels like a boy is growing inside of me."

"_Or _you just think that because you've always wanted a boy, but deep down you know it's a girl."

"Actually, no. Why do you think Bucket's a girl?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling." Freddie smiled as he placed his hand on Sam's baby bump.

"Well, you want to make this a bet?"

"Sure, when we have our gender reveal party the person who guessed Bucket's gender incorrectly will have to..."

"If I win you have to wear all blue for a week..."

"All blue for a week? Is that really a punishment?"

"It is when I'm deciding what you're wearing and if I lose I have to wear all pink for a week."

"All pink for a week? You must be sure that you'll win."

"I am."

* * *

Brad sat on the garden bench impatiently waiting for Sam. His hands furiously tapping on the bench and his feet joining in on the tune as well. He couldn't wait to show Sam around the perfectly manicured garden. The bright red roses, sweet yellow daises and the perfectly pink peonies all seemed to dance in the soft wind as the tiny bees twirling around the sky lead the show. Sparrows swirled around in the marble birdbath while ruffling their feathers in the water. Suddenly, Brad heard that click of high heels beating against the grey cobblestone pathway. He stood up excitedly expecting to see the blonde beauty he loved and wanted no, needed to spend every moment or everyday with. But instead his eyes had been _blessed_ with the view of his younger sister, instead.

"She's not coming." Kay announced. "She chose Freddie, just like I said she would."

"Are you sure?" Brad asked with disappointment.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't know why you've been waiting out here for so long. Did you _really_ think she would come?" Sighed Kay as she sat down on the bench. "Come sit."

"I was hoping"

"Exactly. False hope is the death of all doves."

"Kay I think you need to lay off the alcohol before breakfast. I really thought she would come though."

"Yeah, that worked well. After like two months of dating. Did you not learn from Tilly?"

"No."

"Obviously. Now we have to get Sam to fight for you. She has to want to be with you. Not the other way around."

"How are we going to make that happen?"

"I know." Smirked Kay "...I'm going to go tell everyone that breakfast is starting soon. We'll talk later, brother."

* * *

When Kay said that breakfast was starting neither Sam or Freddie were expecting a feast. There was an endless array of fluffy pancakes, freshly cut fruit, perfect croissants, french toast, eggs benedict and scrumptious cheese omelettes. It was heaven for Sam who had just recently just stopped having morning sickness. There were two seats left on the food-rich table, one next to Brad and the other next to Marissa. "Sam! Brad saved you a seat!" Kay smiled while gesturing to the other side of the table. "And Freddie you can sit next to _Marissa._"

Kay kept her stare on both Sam and Freddie as they awkwardly took their seats. "You two were up early with morning."

"Yeah. We just wanted to see the house." Freddie replied, putting some food on his plate.

"It's so lovely Amanda. It must have been amazing visiting here when you were growing up." Sam smiled also grabbing the various foods and dividing them between her mouth and her plate, while trying to ignore the slight glare Kay was giving her.

"Oh, yes it was. But if you love this house you would love my parents's home. It's in Newtown Square which is like ten minutes from West Chester. And it has this huge area of open space where I would ride my horses." explained Amanda.

"Wow. That sounds amazing, I've never rode a real horse before. Only a pony at the petting zoo when I was like ten. But I did fare better than Freddie who..."

"Well then. Brad, you have to take Sam riding after she has her baby." Kay interrupted.

"I will if she wants to." Brad replied.

"I would love to." Sam grinned. When everyone went back to their meals Sam whispered to Brad, "Can we talk?"  
"No, we can't, Kay scheduled a hike for the guys and a crocheting session for the girls. We won't see each other until dinner."

"Okay. How about after dinner?"

"I'll probably be too tired to talk. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Tomorrow."

"Come on, do you really need that much time? I know what you're going to say!" Brad whisper-yelled.

"You...you don't." Sam stuttered.

"Yeah I do. You don't want to get back together. I get it."

"No, Brad I..."

"Okay everyone!" Kay grinned, interrupting Sam. "After you finish your breakfast the girls will meet in the gardens and the boys will meet on the porch with their hiking gear on! So, hurry up and get ready!"

* * *

Sam arrived in the beautiful gardens in which she was supposed to meet Brad in, feeling the stare of Kay and Marissa on her. Only Amanda formally acknowledged her presence while gesturing her to join them on the benches. "It's easy to get lost here, isn't it?" Amanda smiled as Sam carefully sat across from her and next to Marissa.

"Yeah, it's huge." Sam replied.

"So Sam, have you ever crocheted before?" Kay asked, beaming her signature fake smile.

"Nope. This is my first time attempting too." Sam chuckled.

With a grin similar to Kay's Amanda replied, "Well then, there's a first time for everything."

Even after a brief briefing of the basics of crocheting Sam was doing well but she was still having trouble with the whole, 'crocheting' part. The rest came easy to her though. The tension between Marissa and Amanda and Kay and Marissa and Sam and Marissa and Kay and Sam was definitely evident. It was like a thick cloud of awkwardness had been hovering over them. Only Kay and Amanda were talking to each other and no one had offered to help Sam so, she was struggling with herself. "So Sam, have you thought of any names for your baby yet?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I have so many that I love but I think my top ones would be either Toby for a boy or Olivia for a girl." Sam replied, looking up from her...blanket?

"Those are really cute." Kay gushed. "You know, Kaycee works for a girl or a boy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lied Sam looking back down at the blanket she was attempting to make.

"What names do you like Marissa?" Inquired Kay. Marissa who hadn't said a word the whole time she had been in the garden was startled by the sudden inclusion.

"Umm... I do like Arthur for a boy, you know it was my second choice for a boy when I was pregnant with Freddie and I think Dorothy would be a lovely name for a granddaughter."

"Suddenly, Lemon's sounding like a good name." Sam mumbled, as Amanda and Kay commended Marissa's name choices.

* * *

Sam laid on the quilted peach coloured comforter on her temporary bed evaluating the yellow and white blanket Marissa had crocheted for Bucket. Sam had tried to make one too, but after endless attempts and endless failures she gave up. The view from her window was spectacular, the yellows, oranges and pinks of the sunset merged perfectly together like an artist's palette. It reminded her about how she used to paint in college. Carly's older brother, Spencer had suggested it to her while her roommate would always go on dates, leaving her alone in her room. She painted with water colours, oil, acrylic, any and all the types of paint imaginable on intricate canvases, cotton or linen, big or small, it didn't matter as long as she was painting. They weren't even half bad, maybe she would do a painting for Bucket's nursery. Maybe.

A slight knock on the door made her lose her train of thought. Sam wasn't really in the mood for company, but the persisting knocks assured it. "Come in!" Sam shouted while burying her head into the pillows on her bed.

"Hey." Greeted Freddie in a moderately flat tone.

"Sounds like you had a great day!" Sam laughed. Freddie took a seat on Sam's bed, rolling his eyes. She turned around and lied on her back while he looked down on her. "Have you talked to your mother about baby names?"

"No, why?" Freddie asked, lying down next to Sam.

"She likes the names Arthur and Dorothy."

"What? You don't like those names." Sarcastically Freddie responded.

"No. I don't."

"It doesn't matter what my mom likes. What matters is that we pick a name _you'll _be happy with."

"No, we have to pick a name _we'll _be happy with."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you date anymore?"

"I guess I haven't met a girl, that's available that I would like to."

"You should ask Rebekah out."

"Rebekah?"

"Yeah. I know she's a bit... Rebekah but I think you need to get out there, before we have a baby."

"You really want me too?"

"Yeah. We can even practice."

"What?" Freddie chuckled.

"I'll pretend to be Rebekah and you can ask me out." Sam explained getting up and pulling Freddie with her. "Okay, I'm Rebekah your future girlfriend, is there something you wanted to ask me?" Sam giggled in a high voice while she flipped her hair.

"Okay, Rebekah..."

"Yes Fredward?"

"Don't make me laugh! Rebekah, will you um... go out with me?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Will I um... go out with you? Why should I? I can date any guy I want to! Why should you be the one I be with?"

"You should be with me because..."

"Go on."

"You should be with me because I'll make sure that every day you smile at least once and I'll always tell you you're beautiful, because you are, and I'll love you the way every girl deserves to be loved. Also, you should be with me because the pull we have towards each other is indescribable and real and I promise to be the best boyfriend and then hopefully husband that I can be. If you're with me I'll protect you, make you laugh and kiss you like I love you more than anything or anybody else in this world, I'll always try to be truthful with you and..."

"Yes." Sam interrupted.

"Yes you'll go out with me Rebekah?"

"No. Yes, me Sam will marr..."

"Sam, Freddie it's time for dinner!" Kay interjected from the doorway.

"Okay, I guess we should go." Sam suggested while beginning to walk out of the door.

"Wait Sam, what were you going to say?" Freddie asked, grabbing Sam's arm.

"Nothing."

* * *

A/N: I think we all know what Sam was going to say!Dang Kay and her schedule! :) Oh and the last part was based on a part in a movie, guess the right movie and I'll give you a special prize (I love prizes! :)) Thank you for reading! xoxo

Shout-outs:

Joshissmexy92

akg.517

Nicole26Seddie

Not So Girly Girl

chuckles111

Daredtodream102

seddieforever16

LyndsayMalfoyRiddle

seddielovenathan

kyoshiama

Thank you guys so much! Oh and thank you to all the guests too :) xoxo


	26. Chapter 22

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters. I also don't own Kiss Me, that belongs to Ed Sheeran.

Author's Note: Hi! :) This is the next chapter... I know I took a while but it's sooooo long! Don't worry... I'm irritated with myself too :) None of you guys got what the last part of Chapter 21 was based on, it was 'Defiantly, Maybe', my favourite movie! If you haven't seen it you need to watch it! It's soooo cute. Anyways, you all are going to hate me even more that you already do after you finish reading this chapter... but please review and I hope you enjoy! :)

P.S. All dresses mentioned will be on a-happy-mistake (dot tumblr dot com) - password babybucket

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 14 Weeks

Chapter 22

* * *

Sam stood at a porcelain vanity, assessing the soft curls in her blonde hair and the glimmer of the jewelled headband on her head in the mirror. The large diamond necklace around her neck was sparkling, almost as brightly as her smile. Her rosy cheeks and light pink lips added to the beauty of her face. Sam looked down at the ring on her ring finger, she couldn't see it clearly because the shimmer of the diamonds was so strong that it was reflecting the light given off from the ceramic light fixtures. She had gone to seek refuge in the bathroom to escape the commotion that was occurring on the other side of the door because of a missing place setting or something. It didn't matter to her though, all that mattered was the contents of the sheet of paper she was holding and the person she was going to say them to. "You've been looking at yourself in the mirror for twenty minutes." Carly laughed while standing in the door frame. The jewelled headband in her bunned dark brown hair radiating while complementing her plum purple bridesmaid's dress.

"I know." Sam smiled, brushing the right side of her hair behind her ear.

"You look gorgeous." Carly stated as she joined Sam at the vanity.

"I don't know about that. Pretty, maybe." Sam replied. Carly groaned as Sam looked down at the beautiful dress. It was surprisingly a ball gown and the whole dress was covered in lace, even the sleeves. It was perfect for her and she had never looked prettier than she did in that dress.

"Sam, you look so beautiful. And the guy who LOVES you and is about to marry you is going to think so too. Now let's put on your veil."

Carly called out for Melanie who arrived a few seconds later with Beth holding Sam's stunning ten foot lace veil. "Sam you look amazing." Melanie gawked.

"Yeah, like a princess." Beth added.

"I would say bend down but you're short enough for us to reach." Carly laughed as slid the comb of the veil into Sam's hair. "Okay, Sam. Are you ready? It's almost time."

"Yeah, I am. Wait where's my bouquet?"

"Oh here!" exclaimed Melanie. "Purple ranunculuses for you and white ones for us."

"Now let's go get you married." Beth cheered.

* * *

A loud banging coming from the outside of Sam's window seemed to be the rooster's croak of the morning. It abruptly woke up Sam from her scarily realistic dream. Why was she having a dream about getting married?

As the banging got louder and more consistent Sam's curiosity of the source grew immensely. The dazzling rays of the sun penetrated her room as she opened the silk curtains, but the view was even more radiant. A shirtless Brad was hitting volleyballs over a conveniently placed net. "Morning." Sam greeted sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Brad apologised, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I was having a pretty disturbing dream."

"Really? What about?" Asked Brad, hitting more balls over the net.

Bluntly, Sam replied. "Child birth."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you know I've been thinking a lot about us lately and..."

"Us." Brad laughed, as if the prospect of him and Sam being an 'us' wasn't possible.

"Getting ready for the volleyball game, I see." Sam interjected, changing the subject from something Brad obviously didn't want to hear.

"Yeah, well. I don't like to lose."

"I know. I'll see you at breakfast." Waved Sam as she headed towards her closet.

"See you at breakfast." Brad mumbled.

* * *

_February 18th 2013_

_Dear Bucket,_

_Happy President's Day! I've decided to use my personal challenges in life in order to give you life lessons. So here's the first one..._

_Life Lesson #1: _

_In your life time you are going to try to find that one person. The person that loves you unconditionally and that you love unconditionally too. The one that makes promises that they keep. The one person that being without hurts and being with them doesn't hurt. The one that will always make you laugh and the one that will cry with you when you need them too. The one you'll eventually call your spouse. The love of your life... your soul mate. But it's not always that simple. Sometimes you miss your chance with them because you fall in love with someone else... the person you __**think **__is your soul mate. _

_Take me for example, sometimes I can't imagine my life without a certain strawberry blonde or sometimes the thought being tied to his family and friends my whole life is too much to process. Sometimes I think about the probable consequences if I was to give a certain overly-confident brunette a chance. There are also other times when I think about accepting the marriage proposal of probably the most humble, caring and amazing guy I've ever met. And sometimes I just want to forget about all three of them and fly to New York and raise you there. I know... I probably like a crazy women with an incredibly fickle heart. Which I probably am._

_I just wish that guys weren't so secretive and shy about their feelings. If they want to be with me they should tell me. I want a guy to just say 'Sam, I love you and I want to be with you.' The only guy that's been that blunt with me is Ian, your Uncle Brad's best friend, and that's not very promising. It's not that he's bad looking or anything, but he's never had a girlfriend for longer than a month and that's not the kind of relationship I want. I want my next one to be forever._

_I'm sure your love life will be less complicate though. Probably._

_One day closer to me being a mother,_

_Sam (Well, I guess I'm not just Sam to you, I'm mommy, right?)_

* * *

Sam smiled to herself as she wrote the word 'mommy'. It still seemed so weird, maybe because of the fact that '_daddy' _was Freddie. It was almost half past seven which meant that she would have to leave the comfort of her room and the comfortable isolation in order endure the bitter cold of February, and the cold Kay seemed to also be providing. At least there would be food.

So, Sam braced herself to join everyone on the porch for a 'special President's Day breakfast'. At the same time she opened her bedroom door Freddie opened his. "Hey Sam." Freddie greeted as they started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey stranger." Sam grinned. "Long time no see."

"I know. So how was _your _day yesterday. Considering I didn't see you at all."

"I know! If I didn't know any better, I would say that they were separating us on purpose."

"Yeah. So what did you do?"

"Well, I played croquet like snobby rich person AND I had afternoon tea like a snobby rich person. Wearing a sundress, in February."

"That sounds better than going fishing all day with my step-father, my step-brother and his step-father while not catching a single fish."

"So who caught that gigantic salmon we ate for dinner?"

"Brad."

"That's not surprising. He was always good at reeling things in."

"Sam! Freddie! Breakfast!" Interrupted Kay as Sam and Freddie got to the bottom of the stairs.

The atmosphere at the table was extremely different than the previous days. Everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Kay, Edward and Marissa were laughing about something Amanda had said and Brad and Daniel were talking about Clayhill Corp., the family business. Brad smiled brightly at Sam when she sat next to him and Freddie tried to listen to Amanda's story about the first time she took Brad and Kay horse riding, but he was too distracted by the conversation Sam was having with Brad and Daniel. She seemed unusually intrigued by a conversation about business. "Okay, Happy President's Day!" Kay started. "It's almost time for the annual President's Day volleyball game. So I guess it's time to announce the team captains. Brad can you please pass me the name bowl?"

"Anything for my dear sister." Brad replied sarcastically. Sam chuckled while Kay rolled her eyes and took the bowl from Brad.

"So, the team captain for Team A is... mom! And the captain of Team B is... dad! Wow! This is going to be fun!"

"I hope you're ready to lose Danny." Taunted Amanda.

"I think you're the one that needs get be ready to lose Amy." Daniel snarled.

"Did you just call me Amy?" Amanda asked furiously.

"I did." laughed Daniel.

"Your team is so going down." Amanda grinned.

"Well, once everyone finishes their breakfast we can go get changed into our spandex and start the game." Kay stated.

Sam, Freddie, Brad, Kay, Daniel, Amanda, Edward and Marissa all walked over to the grass volleyball court in a less than comfortable silence. Tension floated around them as Amanda and Daniel prepared to pick their teams, the defining moment where they more or less determined if their team would win or lose. "Mom you can pick first." Kay urged, ready to start the game.

"Okay. I pick you Kay." Amanda countered.

"Yay! Okay, daddy your turn."

"I pick my darling Marissa." Replied Daniel, Marissa swooned in response while some of the others began to gag, notably Kay.

"I pick Brad."

"Umm, I pick Freddie then."

"Sam, you're on my team."

"And I guess Edward's on my team then." Daniel stated.

"Yep, get ready to lose." Kay laughed as she walked over to Team A's side of the net. "Come on guys let's go. The A Team always serves first."

Everyone went to their places on their respective sides of the net, the tension was continuously building. Clayhills never lose, but what happens when there are Clayhills on both sides of the net? Brad threw Kay the ball and she served it with such force and power that you could hear whoosh of the ball as it sliced through the air. It seemed liked Kay had been aiming for Marissa's head, since that's where it bounced before making its way back over the net. As it headed in Sam's direction she spiked the ball, earning a point for Team A. "Whoo! Great job Sam!" Applauded Kay.

* * *

"So, I guess that's it then." Sam smiled as Brad scored the winning point for Team A.

"Yeah it is! We won!" Brad cheered.

"Not that there was ever a doubt." Kay added, while hugging her mother.

"We won!" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, we did." Smiled Brad before he wrapped his arms around Sam and spun her around. "We won!" Brad placed Sam back on the ground, he started to lean in, to kiss her. But Freddie pulled Sam away to congratulate her before he could.

"Hey? What do you think you're doing?" Brad bellowed at Freddie.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie replied, dumbfounded by Brad's outburst.

Stepping closer to Freddie, Brad seethed, "Trying to steal Sam away from me again?"

"No and what do you mean again?" Countered Freddie, raising his voice as well.

"Come on. Don't play dumb. From the second you found out I liked her you wanted to take her away from me."

"Brad..." Sam started, frightened by the anger that was boiling inside Brad.

"Quiet, Sam. It wasn't a coincidence that you and Freddie had sex the night of the rehearsal dinner. Was it Freddie?"

"Of course it was. We were drunk." Freddie replied.

"No. _Sam _was drunk, you couldn't have been that drunk or you wouldn't have been able to have sex."

"You think I _planned _to have sex with Sam?"

"Yeah, you did. You saw that I liked her and you just could stand to see me with her. So, you thought that by having sex with her that she would fall in love with you and she would go out with me. YOU'RE the reason she's pregnant and YOU'RE the reason we broke up."

"Really? I thought you two broke up because you're an asshole."

"Freddie, stop." Sam interjected.

Ignoring Sam, Freddie continued. "Did you leave her because she kept a secret from you? Or because she was pregnant? You just couldn't take it, it would of been so embarrassing. Bradford Clayhill's girlfriend carrying a child that's not his. That would have tampered with the reputation you care so much about."

"Well, you would know a lot about reputations. You had one at Briarwood; the pathetic, poor boy of Ridgeway that thought he had a chance with a Briarwood girl. You were the laughing stock of the school."

"You guys need to stop this before it gets out of hand." Sam pleaded.

"You can't even tell me you haven't tried to steal Sam away from me. I know you proposed to her." Fumed Brad.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter, because he tried to get you to marry him. Even though he knows how I feel about you."

"Brad, let's just go." Sam begged. "You need to calm down."

"Fine." Brad stated. As he walked away Brad purposely bumped into Freddie. Before turning away, Brad sneered, "It's a shame Sam didn't miscarry your little 'mistake', I'm sure that our baby would've been much cuter."

Freddie couldn't take it anymore. Brad had hurt Sam too many times and no one calls his child a mistake. Before he even knew what he was doing, his fist had connected to Brad's jaw. Brad cried out in pain, before returning the favour. A searing pain developed in Freddie's cheek. The cries of Sam, Marissa and Amanda begging them to stop were clouded by the sounds of punches colliding into the bodies of either Brad or Freddie in inconsistent turns. A loss of balance caused Freddie to fall on the ground and surges of pain filled his ribcage. Brad halted his kicks after Sam pled him to stop but Freddie kicked him in the shins and after he fell to the ground Freddie began to continuously punch him in the face while Brad punched him as well. Brad had just hit him in the chin when Freddie felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind and lift him up, away from Brad. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Sam's traumatized face.

* * *

Sam looked into Brad's blue-grey eyes as she tended to his wounds on her bed. She pressed freezing ice onto his cheek while he groaned in pain. "Freddie really did get you, didn't he?" Sam laughed.  
"No. I won." Brad replied clutching his stomach. Sam didn't reply, she just nodded. She didn't know which one of them won and quite frankly she didn't care. She just wanted to know why they would even fight over... _her? _

"Was there a reason?" Sam blurted out in a raised voice.  
"A reason for what?"

"A reason you got so mad. We're not together and you've made it clear that you don't want to get back together." Sam shouted while getting up.

"Sam..."

"I'm so sick of guys not telling me their feelings." Sam started. "It's so infuriating, Brad."

"I know."

"No you don't. I'm tired of playing games. If you like or even love me, you should tell me. Because I'm tired of guessing."

"You don't think I'm tired. I told you I wanted to get back together and you went to meet Freddie instead." Retorted Brad.

"So? I went to see him because he's my best friend. But YOU'RE the one I wanted, no you're the one I WANT to be with."

Brad got up off of the bed and walked over to Sam. He didn't say a word. He just grabbed her by the waist, pulled he closer to him and while looking into her eyes, he kissed her. Sam smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. The fireworks were defiantly there but the magic Sam used to feel wasn't there anymore. It was probably just because she was still mad at Brad. Right? The kiss escalated from one long passionate kiss to, many small kisses. Some on each other's lips or each other's necks or cheeks. Brad softly placed Sam on her bed and started to kiss her neck. Sam pulled Brad's blooded T-shirt up over his head before he did the same to her's.

* * *

A shirtless Freddie laid on his bed in silence waiting for the cream that his mother had excessively applied on him to dry. He was looking up at the pure white ceiling, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. The room reminded him of a hospital and a jail. Two places he new quite well. The grey comforter on his bed and the small windows weren't as homey as the room Sam got. Not that he was surprised, it was extremely obvious that the Clayhills preferred Sam over him.

A knock on the door startled Freddie and he bit his lip as the pain in his ribcage re-emerged while he attempted to answer it. As soon as he opened the door he was enveloped in a hug from his adorant. The hug was making his pain more severe but it didn't matter to him. He looked down at the beautiful blonde-headed women and smiled, her strawberry scent overwhelming his senses. "Sorry, I just..." Sam started as she pulled away from Freddie. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too."

"You did have it coming though."

"I guess I kind of did." Laughed Freddie.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sam blurted out nervously.

"Okay..."

"Brad and I are back together." Sam half-smiled.

"Oh. That's great." Freddie replied, trying to hide his disappointment.  
"I know!" Sam replied, widening her grin. "But, why did you hit him?" Sam asked looking down at Freddie bruised stomach, and his abs.

"He's hurt you in the past." Freddie stated. He looked at Sam's appearance, her hair was straight and she was wearing a one-shoulder turquoise dress, the light fabric slightly flowing around her. Her suede black heels made her taller, _almost _as tall as him.

Disbelievingly Sam countered, "That's the only reason?"

"Yes."

"I think you should apologise to him."

"I'm not going to apolo..."

"Please? For me?"

"Okay. I will as soon as I get changed."

"Thank you. I don't want my best friend and my boyfriend to hate each other."

"Yeah. I guess that wouldn't be the best thing for you."

"Well, you better get ready. Dinner's starting in less than a half an hour." Sam stated while walking out of the room. "Freddie?" Sam asked before leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for always being there for me." Sam whispered before she kissed Freddie's cheek and walked out of the room, her strawberry scent trailing behind her.

* * *

The ambience of the dining room was calmly set by the cranberry scented candles which shone brightly, lighting up the white peonies placed on the table. A beautiful arrangement of music was played by a string quartet, which added a romantic aspect to dinner. The dining table was set with red, white and blue china plates, the usual plain white wine glasses were replaced with light blue and light red ones and unlike the other dinners there was a whole waiting staff ready to serve. Freddie was astonished by the beauty of the room and more so by the beauty of the one and only Samantha Puckett. Everyone was sitting at the table talking and laughing, like the event which occurred after the volleyball game hadn't happened. Freddie took his seat at the table and dinner began.

Most of it was a haze to Freddie. Amanda had commented on his blue suit before commending Brad's red one and Marissa had checked on his sores, but Freddie couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam and Brad. Every once in a while Brad would either kiss Sam's cheek or Sam would brush her fingers though Brad's hair with an alluring smile on her face. Though it wasn't just any smile, it was her 'love smile'. Her 'love smile' was when she would smile just a bit brighter than usual. You could also see it in her eyes with the soft sparkle which was absent in the few months she had been broken up with Brad. The only other guy Freddie had seen Sam 'love smile' to was Jack, her high school love. It was a smile that Sam had never given to Freddie and it was a smile which Freddie craved so dearly.

While the wondrously exotic meals were placed before them, Kay stood up in her six inch red stilettos to say her President's Day speech, before speaking Kay straightened out her white lace dress and adjusted her blue bow. After clearing her throat Kay started, "I remember last year, it was Brad's turn to do the speech and he didn't really have much to say. He only had mom, dad, Edward and I to celebrate and thank, but this year he has so much more, _we_ have so much more. Sitting next to my brother is probably the kindest, funniest and most beautiful girl Brad has ever been with. She makes my brother happier than he has ever been and isn't that what holidays are all about? Reuniting lost loves? Today, Brad and Sam got back together, and I have a feeling that they're going to be together for a _very _long time. So, to the love we know will last, true love, the materialistic love that we know won't, the love we have for our family and friends and to the love we all have for our Presidents, the ones of the past, the present and the future. I propose a toast...to love!" Kay cheered with her glass in hand, her façade of a smile attempting to light up the room.

"Love!" Everyone chimed in holding up their glasses of sparkling grape juice in various flavours.

"That was nice." Sam whispered to Brad.

"Yeah. It's weird, Kay being nice isn't something I'm used to."

"People can change."

"I know." Brad replied, cupping Sam's cheek and kissing her on the lips. "I need you to meet me in the gardens and eleven fifty tonight."

"Why?" Giggled Sam.

"Why not?" Brad replied.

"Okay then. Just don't change, you look fetching in red." Sam insisted, trying out her British accent.

* * *

The garden seemed to be asleep, there were no bees twirling, no birds chirping and the flowers were still. The only life present was the croak of the tree frogs. It was freezing, Sam's cheeks were turning a bluish-pink and her teeth were chattering ferociously. She pulled her coat closer to her body but it wasn't exactly effective in shielding her from the cold. "You're late." Brad smiled as she met him the wooden gazebo next to the goldfish pond.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm pregnant and I was so tired after dinner and I took a nap. And you know me when it comes to naps."

"Yeah I do, but it's fine, it's eleven fifty seven so that means we only have three minutes."

"To do what?" Sam asked curiously.

"To dance." Brad replied while starting the music with a remote. The speakers around the gazebo started playing Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. Sam grinned and wrapped her arms around Brad's neck and Brad wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling her closer.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
_

"You know, that the first time I saw you. I knew." Brad started.

"You knew what?" Asked Sam._  
_

_Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

"I knew that I was going to fall for you." Brad responded.

"In a strange way I knew too." Sam smiled, "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
_

"What do you mean? It's not hard." Brad countered.

Shocked Sam replied, "It's not? You don't mind that I'm pregnant with someone else's baby?"

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
_

Brad thought for a while, was he okay with it? No, of course not. Did Sam need to know that? No, she did not. "Yes. I'm fine with it."

"Really?"

"Really." Brad lied._  
_

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady  
_

"Do think we're going to go back to the way it was? Before we broke up?" Inquired Sam.

"No, it's going to be better." Brad replied, kissing Sam's head.

_I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"Are you and Freddie okay know?" Sam asked.

Simply, Brad replied. "Sure."

_Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

"Hold me closer. It's cold." Sam insisted. Brad laughed in response and pulled her closer.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

"It's midnight." Brad stated before he kissed Sam, more passionately then he ever has. He felt the fireworks and a tingly feeling arrived in his stomach. "There you go."

"What?" Sam questioned, stunned by Brad's sudden kiss.

"Your first one hundred day kiss."

"But, we haven't been together for hundred days."

"I've loved you for a hundred days, though." Brad smirked kissing Sam again. Making butterflies arrive in Sam's stomach.

"Wow. My first one hundred day kiss."

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up_

"You're so beautiful." Brad commented.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
_

"You're handsome." Sam observed.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love_

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Brad."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Daredtodream102 who wanted Brad to get mad at Freddie. I know, I know... you all hate Brad. But, Sam and Brad getting back together is going to do wonders for Seddie, I promise. The next chapter will be random, but VERY, VERY important. So, until next time, thank you! :) I hoped you liked the chapter and please review! :) I'm sorry that it's so long!


	27. Chapter 23

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: So I know you all aren't happy with Sam and Brad getting back together, so I'm going to explain why I made them get back together.

Okay, so I'm the type of person who doesn't like anything without drama, if it's too easy I don't feel like the characters have earned their happiness. That's why I introduced a Sam/Brad romance into my story in the first place. I knew that I wanted Seddie to be the 'endgame' but, I wanted them to have to overcome an obstacle. And when they do overcome the obstacle that is Brad, Sam and Freddie will be on their way to a 'Happily Ever After' but that won't come until they work through, life. A love story shouldn't be just happy, there should be a reason that you are fighting for Sam and Freddie to be together. Right now the love and jealousy is a bit one-sided, but that's because Freddie hasn't asked out Rebekah yet. When he does Sam will start realising that she has feelings for Freddie, because she'll want what she can't have. This story will defiantly end in Seddie. But until it does, I hope that you'll read and enjoy the journey.

Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet. - Jean-Jacques Rousseau

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 14 Weeks

Chapter 23

* * *

**Lake Harmony, Pennsylvania **

Sam woke up surrounded by the warmth of her boyfriend and to kiss of his soft lips. "Morning Sugar Plum." Brad smiled, brushing Sam's straightened-curly hair behind her ear.

"Morning." Sam yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost quarter past seven."

"You mean seven fifteen?" Sam asked in an irritated tone. She hated it when people tried to be fancy with time.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Sure you did. So, why are we up so early?"

"You tell me." Grinned Brad as he kissed her again.

"You know, maybe we should brush our teeth and then we can just lie in bed all day."

"I guess that would be fun. But you have to get us some food." Brad demanded.

"No I won't. But you will. I love how we don't have to do anything today. No work or school or anything. This is my kind of day."

"Yeah. It's going to be fun." Brad cheered emotionlessly.

"It will be. But if you don't want to I'm sure _Freddie _would love to. "

"Fine, fine. We'll doing nothing all day."

"K!" Sam exclaimed. "Oh god, I sound like Tilly, don't I?"

"Uhh, just a bit."

"That's it! I spend too much time with her." Declared Sam, jolting up and leaning against the head board.

"But you love her, anyways."

"I do. And love all my friends, even when they irritate me. Speaking of friends I should probably call Erin. Apparently, everyone at Ridgeway knows she's pregnant now." Sam explained while she reached for her phone.

"Hey! No outside contact until tomorrow." Yelled Brad, ripping Sam's phone right out of her hands.

"What?" Sam retorted. "How are we going to get food?"

Chuckling Brad replied, "The help doesn't count."

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

Erin Dutton stood at her bathroom vanity attempting to style her hair, which was obviously not in the mood to behave this morning. Although, her hair was the least of her problems. Everyone at school knew she was pregnant, thanks to Zach and she would be the one to probably take all of the bullets. Because let's face it, no one cares about the father since he's not the one getting fatter and fatter every day.

"Wow! You look...pretty." Her older sister, Caroline commented, while reaching into a cupboard.

"Thank you?" Erin replied, wondering if what Caroline said was a compliment or not.

"You're welcome. So, which colour should I wear? Petal Rebel or Pin Up Peach?" Asked Caroline, holding up two lipsticks.

"Petal Rebel, it goes with your orange blouse, cream pumps and your cream skirt without overpowering them."

"Yeah you're right." Caroline smiled before she intricately applied the lipstick to her lips.

Finally giving up Erin tied her unruly hair into a high ponytail and sighed, "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Yes. I didn't make you go to school on Friday, but you have to go today. It's been six days. I'm sure everyone's forgotten."

"Caroline, they can see." Erin shouted, pointing to her growing baby bump.

"Ooh, I love your dress. Paisley is so in. Though, you should be wearing some tights, it's still winter."

"You're one to talk, your skirt is barley covering your butt."

"Hey! It covers everything it needs to and I'm wearing sheer tights."

"Who are you trying to impress?" Erin inquired.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's my boss. He's divorcing his wife and I think he really likes me."

"Of course he likes you, but that doesn't mean he 'like' likes you."

"Thanks for the support, mom." Caroline fake-sulked while walking into the kitchen, with Erin trailing behind her.

Erin sat down on one of the dark wooden chairs belonging to the small dining table set which was situated next the window.

"Can we just get back to my problem?" Asked Erin. "Can I please not go to school?"

"You have to go to school. What are you so afraid of? You're the most popular girl in school." Caroline countered, pouring a bowl of cheerios and glass of orange juice for both Erin and herself.

"No, I _was _popular in school, because of cheerleading and stuff. But, I'm defiantly not anymore. I just don't want people to call me names."

"Trust me, it isn't the virgins that are going to call you things. They're going to try to put you down because they're happy they didn't get pregnant."

"But it isn't fair." Erin snivelled with tears welling up in her eyes. "I only had sex once and I got pregnant. There are girls who have done it a million times and nothing has happened to them."

"Well, life isn't fair. I always thought I would be the one to get pregnant first, but I guess I wrong. My half-sister does it again. Steals my mom and now her first grandchild away from me."

"Caroline..."

"I have to get to work" Caroline mumbled. "Don't be late for school and make sure you wear a cardigan."

* * *

Erin stood at her locker getting out her books for the first lesson of the day, biology. Erin placed her books in the Vera Bradley bag Zach had gotten her for Valentine's Day and suddenly, her friend Isabelle enveloped her into a hug. "Erin! I was so worried about you!" Isabelle exclaimed her long chestnut brown hair tucked behind a headband. "Don't disappear on me again."

"I'll try. Are you sure you want to be talking to me?"

"Of course. We're best friends, even if you didn't tell us that you're pregnant." Erin's other friend Brandon smiled, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Hey Isabelle! Hey Brandon!" Corinne Tasse (Erin's ex-best friend), greeted. "Oh! Erin, I hear that Vera makes diaper bags too. Considering that in a few months you're going to need one."

"You're one to talk." Brandon sneered.

Laughing, Corinne replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I just came just to say congrats on the baby and that you're off the cheerleading squad."

"What?" Erin bellowed. "I'm the head cheerleader _you _cannot kick me off."

"Well, since _I'm _the head cheerleader now, I can." Smirked Corinne.

"Corinne, why don't you just take your stick figure, ginger headed self and leave." Isabelle ordered.

"Fine, au revoir!"

"And people wonder why I hate the French." Commented Isabelle.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Isabelle smiled, linking her arm with Erin's. "Now let's get to class. See later Brandon."

"See you guys later." Brandon waved.

Erin could feel the stares of everyone on her as she and Isabelle walked into the Biology lab. She noticed that Zach was sitting next to her regular seat so she pulled Isabelle to the other side of the classroom. The class of sixteen or seventeen year olds were all whispering and laughing as they walked by them. "Hey Goldilocks! Oh wait, you're Mama Bear now, Papa Bear is over there." Corinne shouted across the room, pointing to Zach.

"Okay class." The biology teacher, Mrs. Ward greeted as she entered the classroom. "Today we are going to start our topic of Reproduction."

"I'm not sure everyone in this class needs this lesson." Corinne replied earning a laugh from _most _of the class.

"Corinne." Mrs. Ward reprimanded. "Anyways, for a starter I have printouts of the male and female reproductive organs for you to label, so we can see what you guys remember from Middle School."

"Hey, Erin do you think you could help us with these? You must have a vivid memory of the male one." Corrine asked.

Erin didn't respond as tears threatened to drop out of her eyes, she just ran out of the classroom with Zach quickly chasing after her.

* * *

The silence of the hallway was broken by Erin's weeps, she ran to the stairs and then broke down crying on them. "Why did you have to tell everyone?" Erin wailed as Zach sat down next to her.

"I thought that if we got it done and over with that it wouldn't be as bad as we both thought it was going to be."

"You told everyone in the school at assembly, on Valentine's Day! You should have at least waited for a day that WASN'T a holiday."

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are. Why didn't you stand up for me?"

"I don't know. I guess, it's just not worth it, Corinne is Corinne and you just have to ignore her."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When did you start loving me?"

"The moment I first saw you, only a year ago. I was looking at the school and I was trying to decide between here and Briarwood. Principal Franklin was talking to my parents and I looked over to the lockers and I saw you in your cute cheerleading uniform, talking to Isabelle and Brandon and you looked over and smiled at me. And I knew, that I had to go to this school because it was love at first sight. At least for me."

"Really?"

"Really. Erin, I'm always going to be there for you. To get you through this and to take care of our baby."

"Zach..."

"I know you said you wanted to give the baby up, but I really think that we should keep our son or daughter."

"But Zach, there are so many things I want to do in my life, I wanted to go to Columbia and be a journalist. I can't do that with a baby. It's been my life plan forever."

"See that's the problem with life plans. You can't plan for an unplanned pregnancy."

"I just... want this baby to have a good life and I don't if we can give him or her that."

"We don't have to decide now but just remember that I love you. Always have, always will."

"I love too." Erin smiled as Zach kissed her.

"Do you guys have hall passes?" Carly asked as Miss Shay, while she walked into the hallway with a large stack of posters.

"Oh, umm no. We were just... don't you work in the elementary school?" Zach stuttered.

"I do, but since Mrs. Hayes had her baby, I'm in charge of the High school play this year." Carly replied. "So, unless you want to go back to class I need you to help me put up the audition announcements before the kindergarteners come in for the day."

"We would love too, Miss Shay." Erin agreed. "We're doing Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, when I was in High school we did it and the crowd loved it." Carly explained. "I remember the sound of the cheers, it was like a volcano had just erupted."

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago**_

The roar of a large crowd filled the medium-sized auditorium. They were all cheering for the stars of the show, Sam and Freddie. While they were dressed in their Elizabethan clothing, they really did feel like Romeo and Juliet. Their perfectly fitting hands were joined together as they bowed. They were relishing the crowd, who were acting like a swarm of bees going after Sam and Freddie as if they were the last two flowers on earth. Before the maroon curtains closed, Freddie kissed Sam on the cheek, sending the crowd of children, teenagers and adults into a frenzy. Sam and Freddie waved to the crowd until the curtains closed and were the last people to leave the stage. They were just standing there because looking into each other's eyes was all they needed to do in order to say, 'Great Job!' or 'You're a good actor'. However, it was not enough to say 'I Love You'.

Carly and Wendy pulled Sam off of the stage first in order to get her ready for the Cast Party. Sam sat at the vanity of her dressing room assessing her facial features while Wendy was straightening her hair and Carly was doing her makeup. "I don't understand why you two have to do my hair and makeup _again." _Sam whined.

"You're not Juliet anymore you're Sam." Carly replied. "Now stop moving. "

"Yeah, you're going to burn yourself." Added Wendy.

"_Sam_ doesn't wear makeup, she doesn't wear pearl necklaces and bracelets and she doesn't have straight hair."

Simultaneously, Carly and Wendy responded. "She does now."

"What did you guys think of the play?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"It was great, you and Freddie were perfect as Romeo and Juliet." Carly smiled.

"Seriously, it looked like you two really did love each other." Wendy added. "Okay we're done."

"Hurry up and get changed and we'll meet you by our lockers." Carly stated.

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon." Waved Sam as they ran out of the room calling for the guy who played Benvolio to wait for them.

While pulling her costume over her head, Sam missed the unwanted visitor who had crept into her dressing room. "Pretty flowers." He commented.

"Jack!" Sam bellowed, trying to cover herself with the costume. "Get out!"

"Relax, Sam. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Smirked Jack.

"Yeah, but I rather my ex-boyfriend not creep on my while I'm changing." Sam replied.

"I have to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Please? It's important."

"Fine, just turn around so I can put on my dress." Sam ordered. Sam picked up the navy blue 'fit & flare' dress Carly had laid out for her and chuckled as she looked down at the nude Mary Jane heels that were artistically placed on the floor. "I'm going to look like a daffodil!" Sam groaned as she stepped into the uncomfortable, polyester dress while Jack attempted to conceal his laughter. "Jack? Zip me up!"

Walking over to Sam, Jack replied sarcastically. "Anything for the Princess."

"Did you get me those flowers?" Sam asked nervously.

"No, but I think I know who did."

Sam strolled over to the vanity and looked at the bouquet of purple ranunculuses in a glass vase. They had been placed on the table next to a handwritten card. Sam smiled as she picked up the card, immediately knowing who the flowers were from. "They're from Freddie."

"That's not surprising."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? I have to go to the party soon." Sam stated.

"I know you like Freddie."

"What? You're crazy."

"No I'm not. I saw the kiss and the way you look at him. And that smile, that's the way you used to smile at me."

"I don't know if I like him. I mean yes, every time he's around me, I get these really annoying fluttery feeling in my stomach and..."

"You mean butterflies?"

"Yes, and when we were holding hands, I felt this spark. He makes me so nervous and I can't stop thinking about the kiss we had in the hallway and the ones we had during the play and he always makes me smile and... I'm in love with him."

"Then you should tell him."

"I can't. He would never like me as more than a friend."

"Why not? You're beautiful, funny, smart and I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you too."

"I still don't know if..."

"You have to tell him, because if you don't he'll fall in love with someone else. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could laugh in my face."

"You're Samantha Puckett, you don't care about what people think, so who cares? Yeah, he could laugh in your face or he could tell you that he loves you too, like he will."

"Okay. You're right. I'll tell him."

"You should bring the flowers with you. You can start the conversation by thanking him."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I love you, and even if I don't deserve to be happy, you do."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sam hastily put on her heels and grabbed the flowers out of the vase. She mouthed a 'Thank you' at Jack as she made her way down the hallway to Freddie's dressing room. She couldn't contain her smile, she was about to tell Freddie that she loved him. Freddie. The nerd, the guy she's known since she was five, her future boyfriend. People congratulated her on the play while she walked down the hallway and she always replied with a 'Thanks' but she wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were fixated on the blue door on the other side of the hallway, directly opposite her red one. When Sam finally reached the blue door after what seemed like hours of walking she took a deep breath and without knocking she entered the room.

Sam loudly gasped at the sight before her. Freddie and his ex-girlfriend Sally were sucking each other's faces off. Sally was sitting on top of Freddie's vanity table, the same place Sam used to sit during the time they weren't needed on stage. "Wow. You two are hungry. I'm sorry." Sam apologised as she tried to leave the room.

"No, Sam. It's fine." Sally smiled, pulling away from Freddie. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks. So, you two are...?"

"Sally and I are back together." Freddie half-smiled.

"That's great." Sam replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know! Our plan worked!" Freddie whispered.

"It looks like it did. Well, I just came to thank you for the flowers."  
"You're welcome."

"Sam? Are you okay? Your eyes look a bit red." Sally enquired.

"I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go now. Bye guys!"

Sam left the room and walked back down the hallway where she formally had so much hope, with none. The rears started to fall from her eyes and they smudged her perfect makeup. When Sam made it back to her dressing room, she ran into Jack arms and let out more tears than she ever had before. Freddie had just broken her heart.

* * *

**Lake Harmony, Pennsylvania**

"What are you thinking about?" Brad asked trying to break Sam out of her trance.

"Nothing just high school." Sam replied, burring into the comforter.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I told you it was going to be random. So, I need your help. I can't decide whether or not Erin and Zach should keep their baby, which is why I wrote this chapter, because when Sam and Freddie come back Erin and Zach's decision will affect the Seddie development. So, if you think Erin and Zach should either keep their baby or put him or her up for adoption, please tell me in the reviews or you can PM me. I really can't decide! :D Thank you so much for reading! xoxo


	28. Chapter 24 Part 1

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I also do not own the lyrics of Ho Hey, that belongs to The Lumineers. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Merry belated Christmas and Happy belated New Years! I'm sorry I took so long, I've actually had this written for a while but this is only half of Chapter 24 because I haven't finished that half and I feel so bad for making you wait so long! I hope you like it!

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 15 Weeks

Chapter 24 Part 1

* * *

Sam walked along a wooden bar with an open bottle of red wine clutched in her hands. She was screeching out 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' as she took multiple gulps of the astringent alcohol. It didn't matter how loud she sang, since there was only one person besides herself that would be able hear her. The pearls around her neck and wrists reflected the blue neon light in a splattered array of colour. Jack watched her intently with a smirk on his face, though he was afraid that she would fall and kill herself.

"Sam, get down." Jack laughed. He grabbed Sam's leg and attempted to pull her towards him. "If anyone finds us in here _I'll _get in trouble."

"No. Let's play a game!" Sam suggested as she looked down at Jack, who was running his fingers through his hair.

"What kind of game?" Jack asked curiously.

"A guessing game. I'll pretend to be someone and you have to guess who it is." Sam slurred.

"Sounds simple."

"Okay. I'll start." Sam stated. "I love pink and I have a really high pitched voice and I'm a teacher's pet!" Sam laughed. "Oh! And Freddie looooves me!"

"You're Sally." Exclaimed Jack with attempted enthusiasm.

Sam grinned and sat down on the bar. "Yes! I'm pretty, polite and Freddie's perfect girl. Unlike Samantha Puckett."

"Sam." Jack started while cupping her cheeks. "You're perfect. And just because Freddie doesn't love you like you love him right now, doesn't mean that he never will. Because he will, but it'll probably be too late."

"Why would it be too late?"

"Because you are going to have no problem finding someone who loves you, even more than you love him."

"You're sweeter than I remember." Sam commented.

"Yeah, well let's get you home."

"No! I don't want to go home." Pouted Sam. "You're parents are away, right?"

"Yes. They are."

"Can I please just stay with you? We can have a sleepover! I don't want to have to explain myself to Carly and I don't want my mom to see me tipsy."

"Sam, you're not tipsy, you're drunk."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"I don't want to go home!" Sam whined.

"Fine, but you're sleeping in the guestroom."

"Good. It's not like I would want to sleep in your room. It smells like cheese. And not the good type."

"Hey! It just got cleaned, now it smells like chocolate."

"Oooh, Freddie's eyes look like chocolate."

"Okay, let's get you to _my _home." Jack laughed as he picked Sam up bridal-style and carried her out of the Harrington Hotel bar, carefully collecting Sam's heels and her purse off of a table while Sam left the open bottle of wine on the counter.

* * *

Freddie took a large gulp of beer as he watched Brad connect his lips with the object of his affections. The burning flame of a campfire brightened the dark night, and it did make the view of Sam and Brad even clearer. Tree frogs chirped in a symphony while hiding in the darkness of the night. Tiny fireflies were like droplets of light as they twirled in the brisk cold to the beat of the song Sam, Brad, Kay and Amanda were singing and Edward was playing on his guitar. The night was freezing but the interlocking of hands kept everyone warm as they danced around the blazing fire. Freddie watched Sam as the intensity of her smile emanated into the happiness of everyone surrounding her. She had that pregnancy 'glow' everyone had always been talking about.

Every time Freddie looked at Sam he fell more in love with her. It wasn't just because she was beautiful, it was because she had this ability to always make him smile (when she wanted him to), and they just fit together, she tested him and she's his best friend. Their bond was stronger than her and Brad's would ever be. But, he wondered if Sam would ever be able to see that. "Come on Freddie!" Sam exclaimed while she attempted to pull him up. "Sing!"

"No I don't think so."

"Yes, you are. Now sing!"

Freddie started to sing quietly so that only Sam would hear him. But as everyone 'encouraged' him he was forced to sing in a louder tone.

_I don't think you're right for him _

_Look at what it might have been if you  
Took a bus to China Town_

_I'd be standing on Canal  
And Bowery_

_And she'd be standing next to me_

Freddie looked into Sam eyes as she forced him to dance with her as he sang. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling as they reflected the colour of Freddie's chocolate brown ones. He smiled as he wondered if Bucket would end up having Sam's eyes or his. He also wondered who Bucket would look and be more like. Chuckling, Freddie joined Sam as she attempted to pull Marissa and Daniel up to sing with everyone. Though they objected at first, something Sam said about her being pregnant convinced them to join everyone.

When the song was about to end Sam was joined by Brad, who couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. He slithered his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. And away from Freddie. Who rolled his eyes at Brad as he kissed Sam on the cheek, causing Freddie to take another sip of his beer. He hadn't drank since he promised Sam he wouldn't, but this was a _special_ occasion.

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_Ho! Hey!_

_Ho! Hey!_

* * *

"Whoever said midnight snacks were bad for you has never tried this chocolate cake." Sam mumbled as she stuffed another spoonful of cake into her mouth.

"Someone's up late." Amanda stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" Sam shrieked. "I thought everyone was asleep."

An extremely amused Amanda, laughed while she replied, "Don't worry. I came to get some more cake too." Amanda got a plate, a knife and fork out of various cherry cabinets and then sat down next to Sam at the island.

"I'm only allowed to eat chocolate and cake in 'moderation' so if Freddie finds out he'll kill me. Well, at least _attempt_ to kill me."

"He seems to really care about you and the baby." Noted Amanda as she cut herself a slice of the cake Sam was eating.

"Yeah, he's a going to be a great father."

"I can tell. But you don't think he would be a great husband?"

"Oh...well...I..." Sam replied while stuttering.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. Do you think Brad would be a good husband?"

Sam was taken off guard. Why would Amanda ask her about something like that? "Of course he would."

"Yes he would. But, Sam? When you get home, Brad is going to do everything in his power to eventually make you his wife. And I'm talking about in a few years. He'll buy you anything and everything you want and he'll take you out on amazing dates on boats and to Italy..."

"Ok?"

"He's just like his father. He'll be good at making you love him and making you _think _that you're _in love _with him."

"And?"

"And if you marry someone you aren't in love with you'll end up breaking his heart. Because you'll end up realising that you don't want to be married to Brad and that you aren't as happy as you want be, because when the passion's gone, you're left nothing."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm not telling you not to date Brad or not to marry him, because I love you two together. You make my son so happy. I'm just saying that you need to make sure you are really in love him, before you accept his eventual marriage proposal."

"I get it. But I'm not you Amanda."

"I know. But, we're similar. I was quite young and unmarried and pregnant and like you I wanted my child to have a family. I married Daniel because I thought I was in love with him. But I wasn't. And you could just as easily marry Brad because you think you're in love with him."

"Good night Amanda." Sam stated as she wearied of the conversation.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, Sam." Amanda called out as Sam placed her spoon and her plate in the sink.

Sam sighed as she stood in the doorway."You didn't. You just gave me too much to think about."

* * *

Honey-coloured wooden floorboards creaked loudly every step Freddie took into Sam's temporary room. Sam was sleeping soundly on one side of her bed while Brad was sleeping on the other. His arm was around a pillow, indicating to Freddie that Sam had snuck out in the middle of the night. Probably to get that chocolate cake from last night. A wide smirk formed on Freddie's face as he endeavoured to lightly shake Sam awake before eleven a.m.

Sam groaned, her eyes fluttering awake to see Freddie standing over her. With the stupidest grin she had ever seen. "What are you doing here Freddie?"

"I want to show you something." Freddie whispered, not wanting to wake up Brad.

"At seven a.m.? On the day that we're leaving?"

"Yes." Stated Freddie. Sam groaned in response but, she did let Freddie pull her out of her bed. "Don't forget your coat." Freddie demanded.

Both Sam and Freddie crept out of the house, being careful not to wake up anyone. Especially Marissa, who would send them both back to bed like the obsessive mother she is. Once they reached the front porch, Sam and Freddie both let out the large breaths they didn't know they had been holding in. "Come on, let's go!" Freddie exclaimed while he grabbed Sam's hand. They ran down the large hill down to the dock like five year olds running out of their rooms on Christmas Day. On the dock was an old, wooden two person canoe painted white and a straw picnic basket. "We're going on a canoe ride." Sam concluded. Sam smiled at Freddie without letting go of his hand. It felt so normal, but it shouldn't be. She was with Brad and Freddie would soon be with Rebekah.

Sam brushed her hand into the freezing cold, crystal clear water. She stared at Freddie as he carefully rowed the canoe into the area where all the ducks seemed like the best. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sam either, she looked stunning with the sunrise as the backdrop behind her. "Are we going to feed the ducks?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Freddie replied. Sam rolled her eyes. She took the large loaf of bread out of the basket and started to break little pieces off of it. Freddie grinned as the silent lake was filled with Sam's laughter as the ducks scrimmaged to her single pieces of bread. He joined Sam by throwing larger pieces of bread into the water. "Let's see which duck get's the most pieces." Freddie suggested.

"I bet it's going to be that fat one." Sam giggled whilst she pointed to an extremely plump duck.

"No. I think it's going to be the mean one over there." Retorted Freddie, directing Sam's attention to a different duck.

"Well, we'll see."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied, turning towards Freddie.

"There's something I want to tell you. But I'm not sure if I should. But I know that if I don't I might regret it, but I also know that if I do tell you I could regret it too."

"Quit the crap and just tell me." Sam smiled sweetly while she rubbed her hand on Freddie's arm.

"Okay. Sam, I'm in love..."

"You're in love?"

"I'm in love with..."

"In love with?"

"I'm in love with yo...yo...youga."

"Youga?"

"I mean...yoga."

"You're in love with yoga?" Sam laughed. "Well that's something new I can add to my list of nubby things you like and do."  
"You do yoga."

"Yeah but I'm not in love with it. Oh my god, you're in love with yoga."

"Yeah, Sam."

"Is this your way in telling me that you want to come with Tilly and I to yoga tomorrow?"

"No, I have work."

"Of course you do, Mr. Intern." Sam chuckled, turning back to the ducks and throwing chunks of bread at them.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm a terrible person who drove Freddie to drink again and I didn't let him _successfully _tell Sam that he loves her. But he will and when he does you'll be thanking Brad. I hope you like Part 1 of this chapter! Part 2 will be up soon (I'm writing the last scene now!). :)


	29. Chapter 24 Part 2

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: Okay Part 2! :) I hope you like it! :) xoxo

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 15 Weeks

* * *

Freddie hurriedly tried to unlock the bright red door of his and Sam's apartment. Sam and Brad were only three feet away from him, eating each other's faces off. "I guess the bathroom on the plane wasn't enough for them." Freddie mumbled as a FINALLY got the door open. He cleared his throat trying to indicate to the love birds that the door had been opened. But, it seemed that Sam and Brad were too _busy _to hear him. Freddie sighed, if only it was him that Sam couldn't keep her lips off of.

When he entered the apartment he had expected to be greeted by a serene and empty apartment, he did not expect to be greeted by a room full of people yelling "Surprise!" at him. The joyful Carly and Gibby ran up to him and Sam and simultaneously gave them a tight, engulfing hug. "Welcome home!" They grinned.

"Wow." Sam replied, looking around the room. It was full of people; old high school friends, old college floor mates, exes (pretty much everyone she and Freddie had ever met). The room was full of yellow and white balloons and a banner saying _Congratulations_, was hung up. "What is this?"

"It's your pregnancy party! You guys wanted to wait until you were in the second trimester to announce your pregnancy and now you have!" Carly smiled.

"Ok, then." Freddie stated confusedly.

"Now let's party!" Gibby yelled, pulling Carly onto the dance floor.

* * *

Carly and Gibby moaned as they saw Sam and Brad kissing and Freddie standing by himself watching them. They knew that getting Sam and Freddie together wouldn't be easy but they didn't think it was going to be this hard. They desperately wanted to break up Sam and Brad, but Sam was happy with him. They would have to break up on their one, by having Freddie show Sam what she's missing.

Sam and Brad were on the leather couch in the living room, seeming to be sucking each other's faces off. "I'm going to get us some drinks." Brad declared while breaking his kiss with Sam.

"Okay." Sam grumbled.

"Sam!" Tilly squealed as she ran towards Sam.

"Tilly!" Sam replied, dumfounded by Tilly's very strong hug. "And Wendy!"

"Hi!" Wendy smiled, while giving Sam a hug.

"You guys know each other?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, we're cousins. Hence, the same maiden names." Wendy explained.

"She's Wendy Jones and I used to be Tilly Jones."

"Oh, of course." Sam agreed. "So, Tilly. Does my child need to be a boy or a girl to make your perfect fantasy come true?"

"Well..." Tilly started with a giant smile on her face.

"Umm...Hold that thought!" Sam insisted as the stench of a chicken meal travelled up her nostrils.

Sam ran to the bathroom before she emptied out her entire stomach on the carpeted living room floor. She was disgusted by the brown-coloured vomit which spilled out of her mouth. There will be no more kissing for her tonight. The freezing tile floors sent a shiver up her spine when she sat on them, groaning. Though Sam loves being pregnant, she HATES this part of being pregnant. "Here." Freddie half-smiled as he handed Sam a glass of ginger ale.

"Thanks." Sam replied, taking small sips of the soda.

Sighing Freddie apologised, "I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault. It's _your _child's."

"You mean _our_ child's?" Chuckled Freddie as he sat down next to Sam.

"Why don't you find this weird?"

"I'm sure I've already told you this."

"I know. But considering I just vomited up every meal I've ever eaten, I think you can tell me truth this time."

"I have told you the truth."

"No. You've told me your cheesy, crap excuses. Now tell me the truth."

"You really want to know?"

"No. I need to, because I still find this weird and I don't know why."

"Okay. I don't think that us having a baby together is weird anymore because I always thought that, maybe we end up dating. So after mentally considering me and you as a couple, thinking us as parents to the same child isn't weird."

"You thought we would date?"

"Yeah. Everyone always told me we would."

"You're a nub." Sam laughed. Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing that he would always be a nub. _Sam's nub. _Whether they ended up dating or not, because they would always be Sam and Freddie. Which meant more than anything to him.

"Guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Miss Rebekah Jones." Sam smiled flirtatiously.

"Why do you want me to go out with her so badly?"

"It's not me, it's Tilly. She wants her sister to date a kind, smart and handsome guy, in the hopes that it'll make her a nicer person, less materialistic. Ironic, isn't it?"

"But, why would dating Rebekah benefit me?"

"You haven't seriously dated a girl in a year and once we have a baby it going be harder for you to get a date. I just want you to be as happy as I am with Brad."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"I don't know if I can go out with Rebekah." Freddie stated.

"Why not?"

"Do you think it's possible to ever get over someone you've never dated?"

"Maybe. But until then you can try to forget your feelings. At least for a little while."

"Love can really be complicated. Can't it?"

"Yes. But love has to be. 'Cause when it's simple, it's not real."

"I'll go on one date with Rebekah."

"Good. Now maybe we should get back to the party." Sam started, gesturing for Freddie to help her up. "But, I'm going to wash my mouth first."  
"That's a good idea. I'll see you later then."

"Yes you will. Oh and Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sam."

Freddie walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. Maybe Sam was right, love shouldn't be simple. Sam shouldn't get to have all the fun. He joined Rebekah on a couch in the living room. She was watching everyone dance while she swallowed a hole glass of orange soda. "What? No alcohol?" Freddie laughed.

"Oh, hey Freddie." Rebekah stated. "I'm sorry for drinking so much at the party. I just..."

"You don't need to explain yourself. We all have our reasons."

"Yeah, but yours are probably because of your feelings for Sam. I just drink because I can."

"I don't have feelings for Sam." Freddie retorted. "At least not at the moment." He mumbled to himself.

"Puh-lease!" Rebekah exclaimed. "I might not remember much from the Valentine's Party, but I do remember the way you looked at her while she was dancing with Brad Clayhill."

"Why do you remember that?"

"Because I was jealous. I liked you and you liked another girl."  
"I don't like another girl. I like...you." Lied Freddie.

"Sure You do?"

"It's true. So, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?"

"I would love to." Rebekah smiled. "Even though you ARE in love with Sam. I guess you don't get over someone without dating someone new."

"That was easier than Sam prepared me for. " Freddie whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, how do you usually spend first dates?"

* * *

There wasn't a place where Sam felt more safe than in her room. Maybe it was because it was so familiar. Though the room was quite messy, Sam new where everything was. Every article of clothing, every occasional book, every photo, every former gift, every love letter. They were all in her room. Freddie had nursed Sam back to health in this room.

However, her room was also a place where she felt incredibly timorous. Her room was the place that she almost lost her child and it was also the place that Brad broke her heart in. It was the place where she seemed to reflect on her pain and sadness. Not usually but occasionally.

"Earth to Sam!" Ian seemed to scream in her face. Sam squeaked out in response. Being alone with Ian never added happiness to her life.

Just then, Brad walked into the room with two drinks in his hands. "Ginger ale for my Sugar Plum." Brad announced. "Ian what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to spend time with my favourite couple!" Ian cheered.

"Honestly Ian. What are you doing here?" Retorted Sam.

"If you really want to know the truth I'll tell you." Ian started, grabbing Sam's waist. "I was here to ask Sam when she was going to tell you our little secret."

"Ian. Please." Sam pleaded. She struggled to get out of Ian's grasp before attempting to strangle him.

Laughing Ian replied, "Sam, Brad deserves to know."

"I deserve to know what?" Brad inquired curiously. What kind of secret could Sam and Ian possibly have together?

"Ian. Don't do this." Sam whispered. "I'll break you."

Ignoring Sam Ian continued. "You deserve to know that the day after you and Sam broke up, Sam and I slept together."

Brad dropped the drinks he was holding, he couldn't seem to register what Ian had just told him. He stared at Ian and Sam blankly with wide eyes. Ian was smirking at Sam and Sam was starting at him with tears running down her eyes. "Is this true?" Brad asked angrily.

"Yes." Sam cried.

"Why would you sleep with Ian? He's my best friend!"

"I don't know." Sam started. "After you broke up with me I just wanted someone to love me and I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."  
"Is that what we are Sam? I hurt you, you hurt me? You hurt me, I hurt you?"

" I can't even explain myself!" Sam wailed. Brad attempted to leave the room, but Sam caught his arm. "You can't leave again. I know you're mad and upset, but if you leave then we are that I hurt you, you hurt me couples. Please, don't."

"I just need to think. I'll see you tomorrow for our date." Brad sighed, passionlessly kissing Sam's cheek.

"And you!" Brad punched Ian's cheek in the same place where he had kissed Sam on her cheek. He didn't hit him hard enough for him to be injured, just enough for it to be sour for a while. "And I don't think we were ever really friends. Were we?" Brad asked rhetorically as he walked out of the room.

Ian groaned as Sam went to pick up the cups of soda which were still on the floor. "Why did you do that?" Sam screamed at Ian.

"He needed to know!" He replied.

"You think I wasn't going to tell him? I was waiting for the right moment."

"I..."

"And I know why you did it. You wanted to get back at me because I don't love you and apparently you LOVE me. But why the hell would I want to date a guy who intentionally tries to hurt me? And you know what? I don't care that you told Brad, he did need to know. However, I do care that you did it in a way that you KNEW would hurt him. Why would I want to date a guy who intentionally hurts his best friend? Oh, wait! I wouldn't."

"Sam..."

"And let me tell you something. I believed you. I believed you when you told me that you were a good guy and that you would treat me right. But, you just seemed to prove all of that wrong. Do you know what the worst thing is?"

"No."

"The worst thing is that before Brad and I got back together I was actually considering giving 'us'a chance, because I didn't want your feelings for me on my conscience because they're my fault. But, now you could die in a hole for all I care."

"I'm sorry."

"Ha!" Sam laughed. "It's funny how every guy I've ever believed in has had to tell me that."

"I really..."

"You need to leave." Sam demanded. "Brad will probably forgive you, but I never will."

* * *

Seeing stars in Seattle was almost impossible. Only on special nights where the sky was completely clear you could see the universe beyond earth. The planets, black holes, moons and galaxies made the world seem so small. Every person, every problem was just a speck of dust compared to the infinite collection of matter in space. So, if nothing was significant enough to make a difference, why did people care so much? Freddie couldn't answer that question as he sat on one of the plastic chairs on the balcony listening to Sam try to kick Carly and Gibby out of their apartment. He laughed as she scolded Carly for dating a 'mermaid' and then slammed the door in their faces.

"I was literally about to strangle them." Sam laughed, sitting on the chair next to Freddie's. "They love us too much."

"There's no such thing as too much love." Freddie replied.

"Really? That's ironic coming from the boy who was swaddled by his mother until went to college." Sam smirked. "After begging her to let him leave Seattle."

"Okay, okay. Maybe there is such thing as too much love."

"Yeah." Sam replied quietly, as Brad crossed her mind.

"Are you okay? I saw Brad leave in a very angered manner."

"Angered manner? Are you sure that's a real phrase?"

"I don't know all the phrases!" Retorted Freddie. "Just answer my question."

"Yes. I'm okay." Sam replied, earning a displeased look from Freddie. "Really, I am."

"What happened?"

"He found out how much of a hypocrite I really am, in a way I REALLY wish he hadn't."

"Oh."

"I just wish I would've told he and not _Ian_."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Sam and Freddie sat in silence, chilling gusts of winds brushing their faces. "Do you think Brad's too good for me?" Sam asked. The previous silence sharply broken by her low voice.

"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. I feel like Cinderella when I'm with him. A servant girl who just happens to end up with a prince because she's pretty."

"Sam, you're not going to believe me when I say this, but... you're too good for Brad."

Sam snorted in response to Freddie's ridiculous conclusion. "I'm serious."

"You're crazy. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Yes I do."

"I love him, but it's so different now then how it was the first time."

"How?"

"Before, every time I was with him I felt like I could be myself and I could imagine myself marrying him and having babies and living in a big house and being a Trophy Wife. But, now I feel like I have to be so careful because I feel like he's not happy with something and can't imagine a future with him."

"He loves you."

"I know." Sam sighed. "You know, Brad was angrier when I told him I pregnant than he was when he found out I slept with his best friend. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, that is."

"Uuugh, now I'm depressed."

"Well then, let's talk about the amazing party we just attended."

"It was pretty amazing."

"And now everyone knows that you're pregnant."

"Pretty much everyone already knew I was pregnant because of the Christmas Party Incident."

"That's true. But, you did get some nice 'Pregnancy Presents'."

"Yep, stretch mark prevention cream, pregnancy books, a pregnancy pillow. All of which I should have bought myself."

"Well now you don't have too."

"I guess not." Sam assumed. "Hey? Do you think you'd be able to get a Friday off next month?"

"Maybe, why?"

"My family in Florida want to meet you." Sam replied.

"You have family in Florida?"

"Yes. We've known each other for over twenty years and you don't know that?"

"We've never talked about it."

"Anyways, they really want to meet you. We would only go for like the end of the Friday and the Saturday and then we would come back on the Sunday."

"I'll need to ask my boss, but meeting your family would be fun, I guess."

"It'll be better than spending time with _your _family."

"Considering we're having a kid together, your family is my family and my family is your family."

"I don't marry you and I'm still stuck with your family." Sam groaned.

"You'll always be stuck with me." Freddie laughed.

"And you'll always be stuck with me." Sam smiled, leaning on Freddie's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: They really will always to stuck with each other. It's kind of weird that after over twenty years Freddie didn't know that Sam had family in Florida. Isn't it? ;) Only '5 Weeks' 'till Sam and Freddie find out Bucket's gender! Who do you think is right? :) xoxo


	30. Chapter 25

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had a Geography GCSE, an English mock and two ICT mocks so I go extremely busy and I didn't have time to write. Oh, and just to warn you I have mocks for the rest of my exams starting next week and this week I have to study. Which means I probably won't be able to update until, they're finished, which is March 1st. So sorry! Though I'll try to write on my breaks and the nights I've finished studying!

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 16 Weeks

Chapter 25

* * *

Why is it that when you're watching a movie like _The Notebook_, you seem to assess everything that's wrong with your relationship? Why is it that you find yourself wondering if you've had yet to find the Noah to your Allie and that maybe you're not the Allie to your partner's Noah? Why do you wonder if a passionless relationship is a relationship at all? And why do you wonder if frantically waiting for your friend to get home from his fifth date of the week, watching _The Notebook _was not a good sign. Should you really be worrying about what your best friend was doing on his date when you just had a fight with your boyfriend? Probably not. But this was different. This was _Freddie_.

Sam groaned after Allie and Noah kissed, for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was never one to enjoy romances, so she pulled out her phone and called Carly. Anything to distract her from this wonderful movie. "Hey!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hi Carls." Muttered Sam.

"Wait, why are you calling me? Aren't you on a date with Brad?" Carly asked, secretly smiling on the other end.

"We got into a fight."

"_Another _one?" Carly sighed. "About what, this time?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Fine, but I'm telling you the short version." Sam started. "It all started after dinner. I had ordered from 'La Petite Souris' his favourite restaurant and he was acting all pms-y. So after we started watching the movie and I finally asked him what's wrong. And you know what he said?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me in a second."

"He told me that he was mad that I never cook for him but I cook for Freddie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, of course I get pissed and start shouting at him, because I'm all pregnant and then he started saying some crap like I care about Freddie more than I care about him. Can you believe it?"  
"No. I can't."

"It feels like he wants to get me mad. He's so...infuriating."

Hopefully, Carly asked. "So, you guys broke up?"

"Of course not. We're just in a fight."

"Yeah, your fifth this week."

"It's normal for couples to get into fights."

"Yeah but..." Carly started, but then she didn't continue as Sam heard a loud crash coming from the other end of the line. "Sorry Sam. I've got to go!" Carly didn't even let Sam reply before she hung up the phone and the movie continued to play well after Carly and Sam's conversation had ended. Sam sat silently, insulting the ridiculousness of it in her head. "It doesn't happen this way in real life." Sam thought.

A blaring light penetrated the apartment as Freddie silently entered the apartment. He didn't say a word when he sat down next to Sam, only leaving an inch to separate them. They had nothing to talk about. Sam didn't want to hear about his date and Freddie didn't want to hear about her's. He reached over, his arm lightly brushing over Sam's chest while digging into the plastic popcorn bowl situated on Sam's legs. Sam's lips formed a slight 'O' as the feeling of Freddie's touch charged through her body. It was a feeling that had always been associated with Freddie and no guy, not even Brad or Jack had ever had that effect on her. Sam's laugh had been joined by Freddie while they laughed at the movie. With the relationships they were in, true love seemed unimaginable.

"Where's Brad?" Freddie asked, the silence between them breaking like shattered glass.

Sam took a handful of popcorn and forced it down her throat before she replied, "He left."

"Why?"

"He was tired." Sam shrugged. And Freddie left it at that. He knew that she was lying but if she wanted to talk about it with him she would. There's no reason for them to get in a fight over a fight.

"I got you something." Announced Freddie, reaching into the bag he had placed on the floor in front of him and pulling out a tiny book.

"Freddie I know I'm not a doctor but this is a bit below my reading level." Sam laughed, looking at the children's book Freddie had gotten her.

"I know. But since you've been reading your pregnancy books to Bucket, I thought I'd get you a book that she would like."

"You mean he?"

"Nope, she."

"We'll see about that." Sam smirked grabbing the book from Freddie. "_Oh My Baby, Little One _by Kathi Appelt." Sam started.

"Wait, wait." Urged Freddie.

"Wait for what?"

"I need to get my camera." Freddie yelled, running out of the room and coming back twenty seconds later with the video camera Carly and Gibby had given to him for his birthday. "Okay you can start now."

"Thanks for the permission." Sam replied sarcastically. "_Oh My Baby, Little One _by Kathi Appelt."

* * *

_**Oh my baby, little one,**_

_**the hardest thing I do**_

_**is hold you tight, then let you go,**_

_**and walk away from you.**_

* * *

Sam and Freddie had known each other for twenty years and they had lived together for two of them, but Sam had always managed to surprise Freddie. So, when he had awoken to an endless array of food and a Sam with her wildly curly hair in a half-up hairstyle topped off with a purple bow and a Sam clothed in a white sundress rushing around the kitchen in a yellow pattered half-apron, you could say he was a bit surprised, at the least. A slight 'Wow' to escaped from Freddie's lips. "Good morning Mr. Benson." Sam greeted as she placed a fruit bowl on the table.

"Morning?" Freddie replied in an inquisitive tone. "Sam are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfect actually." She smiled. "Oh, Carly and Gibby are coming over for breakfast." Sam stated, brushing a stray hair behind Freddie's ear. As if on cue there was knock on their door. Their _red _door. Sam rushed pass Freddie and graciously opened the door, revealing the two love birds, Miss Carly Shay and Mr. Orenthal Gibson. "Hey guys!" Sam cheered, taking off her apron and gesturing for her guests to enter.

They all sat around the table, Sam next to Carly, Carly next to Gibby, Gibby next to Freddie and Freddie next to Sam. While enjoying the extravagant meal, Sam noticed that Carly, Gibby and Freddie seemed to be having their own side conversation without her. She normally wouldn't have cared, but after making a whole buffet for them she at least deserved to be included in, if the not be the centre of their conversation. "Why are you guys whispering?" Sam quizzed.

"We aren't." Gibby replied suspiciously.

"Don't lie to me, Mermaid."

"Sam..." Freddie started.

"Oh I'm sorry Fred-wad, you want to lie to me too?"

"Sam, calm down." Carly smiled nervously. "The food's great!"

"Isn't it?" Sam grinned, finishing her food. "Maybe, I should have been a chef."

Sam got up, collected everyone's dishes from the table and walked towards the kitchen sink in order to clean them. Carly then joined Sam's side, bringing metal utensils and plastic cups with her. The warm water shocked Sam's senses as it came in contact with her skin. "Can you pass me the soap?" Sam asked Carly .

"Sure." Carly replied, handing her the bottle of an orange liquid.

"What. Is. This?" Sam bellowed assessing the bottle. "Freddie? What is this?" Sam shouted again, walking back into the dining room area.

"What is what?" Freddie responded, while he attempted to clean the table with Gibby.

"This!" Sam shouted, holding the soap bottle in Freddie's face.

"A bottle of dishwashing liquid?"

"Yes. But what brand is it? What brand is it Freddie?"

"Joy?"

"Yes. And do I like Joy soap?"  
"No." Freddie replied, realising his mistake. She _hated _Joy soap.

"Correct. I like Dawn soap. So, maybe you should go to the store and get some of that?" Sam yelled. "Or are too you busy spending time with your girlfriend?" Sam asked quietly before storming out of the room, leaving Freddie, Carly and Gibby extremely dumbfounded with their months opened wide enough to catch birds.

"What was that about?" Gibby asked nervously after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, but I think should go to the store and get some Dawn soap." Freddie replied.  
"Yeah." Carly and Gibby replied simultaneously.

Freddie ran into his room, got his coat and his wallet before he ran out of the apartment.

"Maybe you should get her some chocolate too!" Carly called after Freddie. "I'm going to go check on Sam."

Carly found Sam sitting on her bed in her face shielded from the world by her hands. At first Carly didn't speak. Though the silence was broken when Sam let out a whimper. "Sam, what's wrong?" Carly asked her best friend.

"I don't know." Sam started. "I have no control over my emotions, one minute I'm as happy as the sun and the next minute I'm crying like rain. And I say stupid stuff like that!"

"Sam, it's okay. You're pregnant."

"I'm just so tired. Between work and doctor's appointments and Brad, I feel like I have no breathing space."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Freddie. Especially over something as stupid as soap. Though I do HATE Jay soap." Sam laughed.

Carly laughed too. "Yes you do. But, you need to destress."  
"And how am I going to do that?"

"Well, the trip to Florida should help and in the mean time, why don't you come to Ridgeway with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You can help me with the Romeo and Juliet auditions."

"I don't know if that interests me..." Sam smirked.

"Please? I need more than just my opinion to decide."

"Fine. But only because you're so nice that you'll probably give every person who auditions a role."

"Thank you!" Carly smiled, satisfied with herself. "Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you might have gotten so mad at Freddie because he spends so much time with Rebekah now, and not as much with you?"

"No! Of course not. The fight with Brad probably just worked me up."

"If you say so." Carly replied in a sing-song voice.

"I do say so." Sam replied in the same tone. "So, do you want to come with me and buy Brad a birthday present?"

"Sure. When's his birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes March third."

"Well, we better hurry up!"

* * *

The thing about Clayhill parties that Sam never understood was why there was such a need to be over the top. It was like they had to remind everyone they knew that they had substantial amounts of money every time they had a party. And this one was no different. Magnificent ice sculptures, strands of diamonds hanging from the ceiling of a gorgeous marble hotel ballroom. The guests were dressed in such _vibrant _dresses and suits that Sam mentally compared them to penguins. There were long rectangular tables full with delightful, perfectly manicured desserts. All of them either coloured blue, white or perfect combination of the two. There were also multiple waiters in soft blue vests carrying around small treats or beverages around on silver trays to the overly dressed and overly wealthy guests. The soft music played by the professional jazz band floated around the room like leaves falling from trees in the Fall. If this was a Clayhill birthday party, Sam wondered what a Clayhill wedding would look like. Startled, she brushed the idea into the back of her mind when Amanda greeted her.

"Samantha, you look lovely." Amanda complimented as she hugged Sam.

"Thank you Amanda." Sam replied, pulling out of the hug. "You look lovely as well." She added.

"You're too sweet, my dear."

"Where's Brad? I don't see him anywhere."

"The bar." Amanda smirked, rolling her eyes. "He didn't think you were coming."

"Oh, well I better go wish my _boyfriend _happy birthday." Sam smiled while she started to walk towards the bar.

"Sam? You do remember what we talked about, right?"

"How could I forget?"

Sam walked out of the ballroom, looking down at the Caribbean blue dress she was wearing and the silver heels that had imprisoned her feet. Ever since she had started dating Brad, it seemed like dresses and heels had become a permanent part of her wardrobe. Once she reached the bar Sam smirked at the sight she saw. Bradford Clayhill, the most proper and put together guy she knew, drowning his sorrows in alcohol while in an extremely expensive suit. Neither one of them knew why they had began to fight so much. It was like both of them were on tightropes and the slightest disturbance would send them falling. Sam covered her hands over Brad's eyes, allowing him to guess who it was. _Kay? _Nope. _Mom? _Nope. _Sam? _She giggled when he said her name hopefully and kissed him on the cheek. Brad twirled around and enclosed her into a hug. "You came." He grinned.

"Of course I came." Sam laughed. "Happy Birthday." Sam stated as she handed him her present. A container of fudge, made especially for him from her. With help from Betty Crocker, of course.

"I love you." Brad replied, giving her soft kiss.

"I love you too. Now, I think you need some air." Chuckled Sam as she pulled him up and led him outside to the pool area of the hotel. Where she had the pleasure of seeing Freddie and Rebekah sitting on one of the loungers sucking each other's faces off, among the other guests.

"I love you, Brad." Sam exclaimed, a bit louder than normal volume.

"I love you too?" Brad replied confusedly.

"You just don't understand how much I LOVE you. Like so much."

"I know."

"You're just amazing and I love you." Sam smiled while twirling her hair like a Briarwood school girl, before passionately kissing him. "I love you." Sam stated after they broke apart.

"I love you too Sam."

"Freddie, Rebekah! I didn't even see you two there." Sam announced turning towards the chair where Freddie and Rebekah had been sitting.

"Yeah. We just needed some air." Freddie replied quietly. Staring jealously at Sam and Brad's intertwined hands.

"I bet you did." Sam retorted.

"Sam, your dress is beautiful." Rebekah commented.

"Yes it is and unlike yours it doesn't look like something a stripper would wear." Sam responded, saying the second part to herself.

"So, what are you guys doing on Saturday?" Rebekah asked, oblivious to Sam's comment.

"I don't know." Brad said, looking at Sam.

"Well then." Rebekah started. "You should totally come with me and Freddie..."

"You mean Freddie and I?" Sam interjected.  
"That's what I said." Rebekah retorted. "You two should come mini golfing with _Freddie and I_ next Saturday."

"Like on a Double Date?" Sam asked disgustedly.

"Yeah!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"We'll be there." Brad smiled.  
"What?" Sam bellowed, turning towards Brad.

"Come on Sam! I'll be fun!" Freddie urged, with fake enthusiasm.

"Fine." Sam sighed.

* * *

The sight of King Putt's miniature golf course caused Sam to roll her eyes. She hadn't been there since she was in university and she was pretty sure that if the owner recognised her or Freddie they would be kicked out in a heartbeat. "That was a fun night." Sam thought as Brad helped her out of his car. While they walked towards the entrance Sam couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of seeing Freddie and Rebekah on a date, or the fact that she and Brad seemed to have a fight every day or maybe it was the fact that though she was _supposed _to have stopped getting morning/ all-day sickness after the first trimester, but that hadn't stopped yet.

Sam almost gagged at the sight before her. Every time she saw Freddie and Rebekah they seemed to always have their lips on each other's. Sam cleared her throat loudly to get their attention and then she planted her lip's on Brad's. "What are we waiting for?" Sam asked after she broke her kiss with Brad. "Let's golf!"

Freddie breathed in slightly while getting himself and his club up in line with the eighteenth hole. Everything was silent, not counting the laughing children and chirping sparrows. Sam would kill him if he didn't get a hole in one, because if he didn't they would lose against Brad and Rebekah and Sam would be very unhappy if that was to happen. Rebekah had suggested that they played in teams, teams of people in different romantic relationships. Freddie didn't think it was a good idea at the time, and it probably wasn't. But who was he to argue with Rebekah or _Sam. _

A smirk crept on Freddie's face as Sam impatiently urged him to_ just_ _hit the damn ball already!_ Once he did and earned him and Sam the winning place Sam jumped into his arms. "I knew you could do it!" Sam cheered as Freddie spun her around.

"No you didn't." Freddie countered, brushing Sam's hair behind her left ear.

"I so did." Sam breathed.

Sam and Freddie were both startled by a sudden cough coming from one of their companions. Causing them to remember the fact that they were on a double date, and that they weren't dating each other. "Oh. Great job, sweetie!" Sam exclaimed while giving Brad a hurried kiss on the cheek.

Freddie followed Sam's lead by wrapping his arms around Rebekah's waist from behind and whispering _You were amazing_ in her ear. Causing a giggle to escape from her throat.

"Well, that was fun." Rebekah stated with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, we should definitely do that again." Replied Brad, his voice also coated in sarcasm.

"Hey, Sam I'm taking Bekah home but I'm going home straight afterwards. You can come with us."

"Bekah?" Sam muttered under her breath. "No that's fine, I was going to go to Brad's anyways."

"Oh, okay." Freddie replied. "Well I'll see you later then." Freddie half-smiled while pulling Sam into a hug, holding her tight and never wanting to let go. But, as Rebekah began to tug his arm he pulled away and walked away to his car, her scent lingering on his skin.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter despite the Sam/Brad and Freddie/Rebekah, _romance_. Next chapter will be in Florida! By that time Sam will be about 18/19 weeks pregnant, which means that when they come back they can finally find out Bucket's gender! That is if you want to! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can! xoxo Oh and I'm so excited about the new story I'm working on! It's Seddie :), but I won't post it until I have time to write this one and that one! Please review and tell me if you want to find out Bucket's gender now or if you'd rather wait until he/she is born!


	31. Chapter 26

A Happy Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. That is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. I only own the storyline and any original characters.

Author's Note: I'm, so so so so so so so so so sorry! I took sooooo to long. I've just been so busy with school! My GCSE's are coming up so I've been studying a lot, and I haven't have much time to write. But I'm back! So, I hope you like the chapter! :)

Sam's Pregnancy Progress: 18 Weeks

Chapter 26

* * *

After the double date between Sam, Brad, Freddie and Rebekah, there seemed to be a large distance which had been formed between not only Sam and Brad or Freddie and Rebekah, but there also seemed to be one between Sam and Freddie as well. It was like after the date Brad had told Sam that she was far too close to Freddie for his liking. Which wouldn't be much of a surprise. He has said worse things than that. Sam had never been pegged as naive person by anyone, because she wasn't. But why couldn't she see that Brad wasn't a good guy and that he wasn't interested in being a father figure to her child? Bucket wasn't only Sam's child, he or she was Freddie's child too. And he wasn't comfortable with Brad being in his child's life if he didn't change. But how would he tell Sam that? He didn't want to start another fight, both Sam and their friendship were more fragile than ever. He didn't want to drop the straw that broke the camel's back. Maybe Brad's unfatherly nature would reveal itself, but hopefully if it did it wouldn't when it's too late.

Freddie sighed as he stood at the door, waiting for Sam. Every time he was alone his mind always wandered to Sam or Bucket or Brad. His future with Sam and Bucket, was one of the scariest and most exciting prospects which frequently entered his mind. Sam wasn't by any means an unreliable person. But she was never early, and always late and she didn't seem to ever write things down. Her lack of organisation is what confused Freddie, since she was an event planner. Wasn't organising things her job? Or maybe that's what Beth's job was. Would Sam's reliableness and organisation skills improve once Bucket was born? Or would they get worse? Freddie knew that he was going to be the strict responsible parent and Sam was going to be the fun parent. But he wanted a median between them. "Sam, we're going to miss our flight." Freddie groaned, he had been packed since Wednesday. Everything had been perfectly folded and organised into sections; shirts, shorts, shoes, ect. But of course Sam waited until Friday morning, when they were leaving on Friday morning to pack. "I'm sorry." Sam replied, rushing out of her room. "I just didn't have time before and then when I did have time I got distracted. But, I'm ready now. Right? I'll try to never keep you waiting this long ever again, alright? Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. But, only because you're you." Freddie smiled as Sam linked her arm with his.

"That makes sense. I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You are." Freddie laughed, grabbing his suitcase and then locking the door behind them. "To Florida we go!"

"To Florida we go!" Sam cheered. "You're going to love it. Trust me."

After a terribly long plane ride Sam was desperate to finally get out and explore Florida with Freddie. She ran out to the arrivals section frantically, she hadn't even been able to sit still on the plane. She was sure that she looked like the spitting image of a five year old on Christmas morning, but she didn't really care. "Hey Sam! Wait up!" Freddie called out. He was attempting to keep up with her, but he had both his and Sam's luggage in his responsibility. "Since when are you excited to..." Freddie stopped. He looked like he had just seen ghosts. Maybe he had... the ghosts of two of his best friends.

"Surprise!" They called out along with Sam. Carly and Gibby enveloped him into a hug as Sam laughed at his dumbstruck face.

"Wait, were not driving out to Sharpes to see your family. Are we?"

"Nope! Happy Belated Birthday!" Sam exclaimed, wrapping Freddie into a hug. "We're going to the one place you've wanted to go since two thousand and ten."

Freddie grinned. "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

"Yep! The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

"But, just not today." Carly interjected. "Today we're going on a helicopter ride and then we're going shopping. Tomorrow we'll be going the theme park"

"Well then. Let's go bring our luggage to the hotel first." Gibby suggested, taking Carly's hand. Before Sam could join them Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. It seemed fitting. Considering I pretty much ruined your actual birthday."

"You didn't. But, thank you." Freddie smiled, pulling Sam closely to himself.

"You're welcome, Freddie."

* * *

"Okay. So you guys have to go on the Forbidden Journey, the Dragon Challenge and the Flight of the Hippogriff. But I'll stay with Sam." Carly dictated to the group. Sam groaned, one of the few things that sucked about being pregnant had revealed themselves today...no roller coasters.

"This sucks. The only rides I've been able to go on were the ones in Seuss Landing." She whined.

"Come on, Sam. You know you loved going on the carrousel!" Freddie teased. "Anyways, there are tons of things you can do. Like, you can go into Olivander's and all of the shops."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But you know that we're going to have to come back here, right?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to come back! But, then we're still not going to be able to go on all of the rides since we'll have a baby."

"We can have Carly and Gibby come with us so they can babysit."

"Ha! That sounds like an excellent plan Sam."

The Wizarding World of Harry Potter was amazing to Sam. It actually felt like you were in the movie. Everything looked so real... so magical. Hogwarts castle, Hogsmeade, Platform 9 3/4. Sam couldn't wait to come back, not only to be actually able to go on the rides but to show her son or daughter the world of Harry potter. The world that had made her a reader, sort of. Not a major reader but, a reader. Sam wandered around the candy store, Honeydukes, picking out all of the candy she remembered from the books and the movies. "Sam. Don't you think you have enough?" Carly sighed, gesturing towards Sam's shopping bag. It was filled with delicious chocolate frogs, a bag of Every Flavour Beans, candy floss and pretty much every type of candy that was in the store. "Nope. I don't." Sam replied, gesturing towards the section of the store she hadn't reached yet.

"Okay. Why don't we just buy the candy we have now and then we can see if the boys are done and go to Olivander's."

"Fine. But, I want to get a Butterbeer first."

After their trip to Olivander's Sam began to dance around the theme park, chanting "I got picked!" while swish and flicking her new wand around. "Olivander chose me, and not you!" She cheered, pointing her wand at Freddie.

"I know. I was there." He pouted. Was he a little upset? Of course. But if it couldn't be him, he was happy that it was Sam.

"I can't believe that it's almost seven, we've been here all day!" Carly announced.

"Yeah, but at least we had fun." Gibby added.

"Fun?" Gasped Freddie. "More like, fantastical fun!"

"You are such a nub. But yeah, fantastical fun!" Sam cheered. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Carly laughed. "We can have dinner in the hotel restaurant, considering we ate lunch in the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, but can we hurry? Bucket and I really are so incredibly hungry."

* * *

Were hands supposed to fit together? Was it supposed to feel like they were crafted so perfectly that they were the only pieces in a two-piece puzzle? Or maybe they were just supposed to feel like they fit together. Even if they actually didn't. Maybe that's how you know that you've found the one. Everything feels perfect... even when it's not. Freddie grabbed Sam's hand as they walked into the hotel restaurant where Carly and Gibby were waiting impatiently for them. Freddie smiled to himself when Sam hadn't pulled away. Maybe their hands didn't fit together perfectly, but it sure felt like it.

With a group of friends who were as close to each other and had known each other for as long as Sam, Freddie, Carly and Gibby had, there was no chance for an awkward silence. They could talk about anything and everything. When the waiters had placed a red velvet cake in front of Freddie with his favourite cream cheese frosting and _Happy (Belated) Birthday _written on it Freddie's permanent smile grew wider. He had really gotten lucky. There was no one other than Sam that he would rather parent a child with. As his smile widened, Sam's smile widened as well. Hopefully he knew how much she cared about him. And how much she loved him, he was one of the greatest friends she could ever have and if she needed to remind him of that everyday...she would.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game!" Carly cheered, ignoring the groans she got in response. They were way more interested in their cake then playing a "Carly Game". "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Arrgh." Sam groaned instead of giving Carly a proper answer. "What game?"

"Well, it's called _I love, I like, I think_. It's just that each person takes a turn and then they say what their favourite thing about each person at the table is. One thing you say has to start with I love, then you say I like to the next person and then I think is for the next person. But I doesn't have to be in that order." Carly explained. "Gibby, you go first."

"Oh. Okay." He started. "Carly, I love how sweet and kind you are."

"How sweet." Sam interrupted sarcastically.

"Thanks Sam. Anyways, Sam I think that your strength and determination is very admirable. And Freddie, I like that you're the most loyal person I know."

"Okay, my turn!" Carly grinned. "Gibby, I love that you can always make me laugh. Sam, I like that you're such a great friend and that you're going to be such a great mother. And Freddie, I think that you always have the best intentions, no matter what you do and that's incredible. Okay, now Freddie it's your turn."

"Gibby, I think that you've always been an extremely dependable person. Carly, I think that you're wonderfully peppy. And Sam..."

Freddie halted for a moment when Sam looked up from her cake and into his eyes. He hadn't really had time to think about what he was going to say. So he didn't know what to expect. "Sam, I love that I can talk to you about anything. I love that you're so brave and intelligent and that I've really met my match with you. I love that I lose my breath every time I see you because you're just that beautiful. I love that you're the mother to my child. And I love that you did all of this for me."

"Uh...ummm...wow. I have to follow that?" Sam laughed nervously. "Carly, I like that it feels that you're not only my best friend, but my sister. Gibby, I think that you're a sweetheart. Freddie, I love that I feel safe with you and that I trust you with my life. I love that there's not one thing that I don't like about you. I love that you're so sweet and kind and amazing. And I love that you're going to be a great father to our child." Sam smiled at Freddie who smiled back at her. If only she knew how much he loved_ everything_ about her.

Dinner ended and Carly and Gibby walked back to their hotel room side by side, but not holding hands. The awkwardness between them was almost thick enough to touch. Something about that dinner with Sam and Freddie had changed them and their relationship. Forever. Seeing two people who had an undeniable spark and connection had shown Carly and Gibby that there wasn't an undeniable spark and connection between them. When they were together it was like they were friends, who just happened to kiss and call each other pet names. But it wasn't real. It wasn't what love was all about. They weren't each other's soul mates. They were meant to be best friends, but that was all. But how would they be able to end it and still be as close as they once were?

They both exhaled lightly when they finally reached the door. The silence was killing them. But neither one of them wanted to end it. What if after they had ended it they could never be friends again? They had both been hoping that they had finally found the one that they would marry and have children with and if one of them ended it might never happen. For either of them. With each other or with someone else. "Gibby, I love you." Carly muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "But, I don't think I love you like I'm supposed to."

"I know." He signed. "I _know_."

"We just don't have that, spark, you know? Not like Allie and Noah or Romeo and Juliet or even Sam and Freddie. Did you hear what they said to each other? We didn't say anything like that."

"I know." He repeated. His eyes glistening with water and salt.

"We love each other as friends. You're not the one for me and I'm not the one for you."

"We're breaking up, aren't we?"

"Yeah." A single tear began to crawl down Carly's face. She wasn't hurt, it was just that she would miss him. She would miss being with a good guy like him. Hopefully they would both find someone else. "But we'll always be friends right?"

Gibby enveloped her into a hug. Whispering, _I love you too _into her ear. After a few moments, he let go. "I'm going to go to the lobby to try get another room." Gibby laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry." Carly cried.

"Don't be. We'll always be best friends. And it's completely mutual." Gibby explained. Giving Carly a final kiss on the forehead and walking down the hallway to the elevator. Leaving Carly to slide down the wall and onto the floor. She was alone again. Like always.

* * *

Freddie sat on the balcony of his hotel room, marvelling at the most amazing day and friend he could ever have. Sam had done all of this for him. She always managed to make him love her more and more every day. She was incredible and beautiful and... perfect. At least for him. But she wasn't his. She was Brad's. Even though she deserved better. Much better_. _And maybe he wasn't better than Brad, but he would try to be. That's what Sam deserved, someone who would at least try to be better. Freddie's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. The corners of his mouth turned up as Sam waltzed into his room. "Wow. You look so cute in your Harry Potter pjs!" Sam gushed teasingly while pinching Freddie's cheeks.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. He would have commented on _Sam's _Harry Potter pyjamas, but then she would have attempted to break one of his limbs. "Don't take this the wrong way. But why are you here?"

"Bucket never responds to my questions." Sam half-smiled while shrugging her shoulders.

Freddie laughed. She could have just said that she was lonely. "I'll reply to your questions, on the balcony."

"What is it with us and balconies?"

"I wish I knew." Freddie replied, gesturing for Sam to sit on the chair next to the one he had previously been sitting on. "So, what do you...?"

"I'm scared." Sam blurted out.

"Why?"

"It isn't supposed to feel like this." She started. "I feel like I'm not connecting to Bucket like I should and I feel like it means that I'm not going to be a good mother."

"Sam. Sometimes it takes a while for a mother to connect with her unborn child. Sometimes it's just because you're still coming to terms with the fact that you're actually pregnant and sometimes it could be because you never felt close to your actual mother. So, it's hard to know what a mother/child relationship is actually supposed to be like."

"But, it will happen?"

"Of course it will. Won't it Bucket?" Freddie asked, leaning down to Sam's stomach. Waiting patiently for a response. "You're right. Bucket doesn't respond to questions."

A beautiful sound of laughter filled Freddie's ears. Sam took Freddie's hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. "I wish he'd start kicking." Sam groaned. Tilly had felt her baby move and so had Erin. It wasn't that she disliked being last, it was just that she really wanted to feel something. Something to prove that not only was a child growing inside of her, but that the child was okay. "You mean _she_." Freddie smirked. Not taking his eyes off of his hand and where it was placed.

"I guess we'll find out in a few weeks." Sam replied.

"Yeah, about that..."

"What?"

"I was actually wondering if we could possibly, keep Bucket's gender a surprise."

"What?" Sam asked angrily. She had been counting on finding out Bucket's gender as soon as it was possible since she had found out that she was pregnant. "Oh my god. This is just typical Freddie." Sam bellowed while standing up.

"What's _typical Freddie_?" Freddie retorted, also standing up.

"You're so fickle! One day you want to find out Bucket's gender and then the next day you want to wait!"

"I'm fickle? What about you? Miss I love Brad, I hate Brad, I love Brad.. oh wait I hate him again."

"Hey! At least I'm not dating Barbie."

"Yeah, you're dating Ken. And you were the one who set me up with her!"

"Good god. You can't make your own decisions?"

"How about you? You're the one that always lets your boyfriends control you."

"You really are a jerk. And people always ask me why we're not dating. How it's possible that I'm not with the father of my child. But I now know what it should tell them. It's because we would fight every day. Over absolutely nothing. Like right now! It only takes a second to go from a nice moment with you to a..."

Freddie listened to Sam carefully, what she was saying was hurting him. Not because of the words she was ferociously uttering, but because of the fact that he couldn't console her. He couldn't wrap her in his arms and kiss her head without it just being platonic. He wanted... no, needed it to be more. They fight because they know that if they stop fighting their true feelings would expose themselves. But Freddie couldn't hold his feelings in any longer.

Sam hadn't been able to finished her rant because Freddie had grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The feeling of their lips touching was electric. It was like a million of fireworks had just gone off. Even though it was wrong and Sam knew it was, she kissed him back. As he deepened the kiss she felt her legs start to tremble. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck while they continued to kiss. Then the kiss turned into something more, it wasn't just one kiss. As soon as they lost air they took a breath and continued to kiss again. Minutes had gone by, but it felt as if time had stopped. As if Brad didn't exist, and Rebekah didn't exist and that making out with each other was something that they were meant to do. Sam pulled away and they were finally transported back into the real world. "Sam, I'm sorry." Freddie apologised, grabbing Sam's arm so that she wouldn't leave.

"No! It's fine. I didn't kiss back, so it's not like I cheated or anything." Sam replied, quickly releasing herself from Freddie's grasp.

"Sam..."

"I _didn't _kiss you back. And you only kissed me to shut me up so I wouldn't say something that I would regret. We didn't cheat. Okay?"

"Okay. We didn't cheat." Freddie sighed. They were going to pretend that they hadn't just made out with each other, weren't they? "Sam, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Me too. Rebekah's great. Really. And maybe we can talk about keeping Bucket's gender a surprise later."

"Thank you. Sam, Brad loves you and you deserve to be with someone who loves you, but..."

"You do too."

"Oh. Well, thank you for this. I've never received a better present."

"You're welcome, Freddie. I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to go call Brad and then go to bed."

Sam stood at the glass door, looking out into the sky. Her eyes were beginning to no longer to stay open, but before she left she turned back to Freddie. "You know what? If we did ever date, of course we would fight a lot. That's just us. But, there would also be incredible passion. The kind of passion that makes all and any fighting worth it. The type of passion that's so incredible and amazing that even when we'd break up, we'd always get back together. But, being without each other and that passion...would hurt too much." Sam didn't even wait for Freddie to respond. She just walked out of the his hotel room and into hers. She dialled Brad's number and smiled as he picked up the phone after only one ring. Despite everything, he really did love her. After their phone call ended Sam lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Wondering why there were tears in her eyes. Was it because she had cheated on Brad? Or was it because she wished that her kiss with Freddie had never ended.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! It started out very light and happy... but then it got very dramatic. Probably because I was listening to Stay by Rihanna. My current favourite song... it's amazing! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! How do you think Sam and Freddie's relationship will change now that they've kissed again? This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers, but particularly TropicalCookies who gave me the idea of Sam and Freddie visiting the Wizarding World of Happy Potter! xoxo


End file.
